La realidad de un Sueño
by juli.dr
Summary: Santana Lopez ha tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez, en el cual siempre esta en compañía de una chica rubia de ojos avellana, que nunca ha visto, pero que se ha enamorado profundamente de ella, sin saber si existe o solo es un producto de su imaginación. Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

Era un lugar pacifico, tal vez la terraza de algún edificio, el cielo estaba despejado, no hacia ni calor ni frio, todo estaba decorado a la perfección con distintos tipos de flores, en el centro había una mesa con solo dos asientos, en la que nos encontrábamos las dos sentadas, no decíamos nada, solo nos mirábamos, los rayos del sol iluminaban su bellos rostro, realzando el color de sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color avellana, no podía evitar quedar hipnotizada con solo verlos, todo mi cuerpo se paralizaba y el mundo desaparecía para mí, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella, sus labios, su perfecta cabellera rubia, su risa, sus gestos, todo en ella me fascinaba y el ver como nuestras manos encajaban tan bien estando juntas, hacia latir mi corazón a un ritmo imaginable. Ella solo me miraba y en su rostro tenia plasmada una leve sonrisa, todas sus expresiones indicaban que me amaba, no tenía que decirlo, las palabras no eran necesarias, yo lo sabía y ella también lo sabía, nos amábamos y es algo tan maravilloso que pareciera un sueño, solo que en verdad lo es.

Me desperté agitada y sudando, rápidamente me levante de la cama para quedar sentada en la orilla, trataba de calmarme, una vez más había tenido ese sueño con aquella misteriosa chica, todo era tan real, que me aterraba la idea de despertarme, llevaba ya dos meses con el mismo sueño, no todas las noches, pero en la mayoría aparecía la chica misteriosa, siempre eran situaciones distintas, en un parque de diversiones, en un restaurante, caminando por un parque, etc. Pero en el punto culminante donde me daba cuenta de mis sentimientos por aquella chica que ni siquiera conocía, me despertaba, era algo que me tenía aterrada, ¿Cómo era posible que me enamorara de un sueño?, todo era tan real, todo indicaba que ella existía, para mí todo era perfecto que preferiría quedarme dormida para siempre y así estar a su lado. Es un poco loco, lo sé, ni yo entiendo mis propios sentimientos, hasta hace unos meses no quería saber nada del amor, a decir verdad me había hecho la idea de quedarme sola, ya había sufrido una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo, pero de repente, esos sueños empezaron a aparecer y aunque todo fuera maquinaciones de mi cabeza, había empezado a creer en ellos, como solo recuerdos y no ilusiones.

Camine hacia al baño, me eche un poco de agua del lavamanos en la cara y me mire al espejo, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba conmigo?, decidí no darle más vueltas, así que fui directo a la ducha para bañarme y estar lista para empezar mi día, a los treinta minutos ya había salido de la ducha y con otros 20 minutos más ya estaba cambiada y maquillada, salí de mi cuarto y camine directo a la cocina, donde me encontré con mi compañera de apartamento, Rachel Berry.

-Buenos días, Santana- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un tono de emoción, que solo ella podría tener en las mañanas.

-Berry-le dije secamente, no era muy afectuosa con ella, desde la secundaria la trataba de esa manera, más que todo porque su personalidad puede llegar a irritarme demasiado, pero es buena amiga y yo me preocupo por ella, así que trato de ver los puntos positivos que tiene para no volverme loca al vivir con ella.

-quería informarte que es posible que el día de hoy llegue un poco tarde a lo que respecta a mi hora de llegada normal, así que no es necesario que me esperes despierta, en caso de que quieras ser buena amiga y esperarme, porque te preocupas por mi salud y bienestar-balbuceo sin parar.

-ok- le dije sin mucho ánimo, aunque no hubiera puesto atención a ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo, pero entre más rápido se callara, más rápido me dejaría en paz. Ya que Rachel estaba preparando alguna basura vegetariana para desayunar, decidí poner a trabajar la cafetera, no podía vivir sin mi café en las mañanas, puse a fritar algunos huevos y una salchicha para completar mi desayuno.

-¿estás bien?, te noto un poco desanimada, ni siquiera te has quejado por el olor de mi desayuno-me pregunto Rachel un poco preocupada.

-sí, todo está bien, solo estoy un poco cansada, es todo-le conteste sin apartar mi atención de mi desayuno, no quería que empezara a realizar preguntas para lograr sacarme algo.

-¿es por el sueño?-por supuesto, no funciono-¿lo has vuelto a tener?, últimamente lo has tenido muy seguido, no crees que tal vez sea algún mensaje o algo.

-Berry, cierra la boca por un segundo, ¿sí?, mira, no sé si es un mensaje del destino o alguna basura, pero no quiero hablar de eso en este momento, solo quiero disfrutar de mi desayuno, beber mi café e irme a clases-sin nada más que decir, serví mi desayuno en la mesa y empecé a comer.

-no lo hago por fastidiarte, Santana, es solo que desde que esos sueños empezaron te noto un poco ida y estoy empezando a preocuparme-insistió mientras colocaba su desayuno en la mesa y se sentaba al otro lado.

-no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo está perfectamente bien-puede que allá elevado un poco la voz en lo último que dije, pero ya tenía suficientes problemas en mi cabeza, como para que Berry viniera y me presionara más con el tema.

-está bien, como digas-dijo al fin con un tono de derrota, el resto del desayuno se mantuvo en un silencio incomodo, de vez en cuando podía ver como ella trataba de decirme algo, pero terminaba cerrando la boca antes de siquiera poder pronunciar un sonido, era difícil para ella poder conformarse con una respuesta esquiva o un no quiero hablar.

-escúpelo Berry, a este punto prefiero oír cualquier cosa que tengas que decir a ver los constantes gestos que haces al tratar de preguntarme algo y no hacerlo- solté los cubiertos, ya había terminado de desayunar y bebía los últimos sorbos de mi café, mientras esperaba que hablara.

-¿no tiene nada que ver con Brittany?, es que cuando me describiste a la chica de tus sueños, también era rubia, tal vez solo estas dejando que todo lo que paso con Brittany se apodere de tu mente y se manifieste en tus sueños

-no tiene nada que ver con ella y no, puede que sea rubia, pero es totalmente diferente a Britt, había logrado que me enojara, no quería continuar hablando del tema, así que me levante rápidamente de la mesa, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a salir- ahora te toco lavar los platos-dije sin mirar atrás y salir de una vez del apartamento.

Después del incidente en la mañana, el día transcurrió normal, asistí a todas mis clases, almorcé y adelante algunos trabajos con unos compañeros, alrededor de las seis de la tarde, decidí regresar al apartamento, tal como dijo Rachel, llegaría un poco tarde, así que pude prepararme algo de comer y ver televisión sin ser interrumpida o molestada por la pequeña diva. Ya me estaba quedando dormida cuando sentí una pequeña vibración en mi bolsillo, lo saque y mire un mensaje nuevo de parte de Mercedes, una de mis mejores amigas.

_**¿Qué pasa Snix?, ¿quieres salir a pasar el rato?, escuche sobre un nuevo bar al que van todos los chicos de NYU y NYADA, Kurt y Puck van a ir, ¿te nos unes?-M**_

Sonreí por un momento al leer el mensaje, tal vez salir a festejar un rato me ayude a despejar mi mente, rápidamente le escribí a Mercedes pidiéndole la dirección y le dije que nos veríamos allí. Me levante del sofá y fui directo a mi cuarto, busque un vestido que llamara la atención, aunque no tenía la intención de buscarme una relación de una noche, si quería que medio bar se enterara que Santana López llego, así que cogí un vestido rojo bastante provocativo, me arregle el cabello, me puse un poco de maquillaje y salí del apartamento a disfrutar la noche.

A la media hora llegue al bar y me encontré con Mercedes, Kurt y Puck, estuvimos charlando un rato, hasta que Puck decidió que era hora de cazar chicas, así que son su plan de siempre, se metió a la pista de baile y dejo que el Pucksaurio hiciera de la suyas.

-¿no vas a salir a buscar una chica?-pregunto Kurt, mientras bebía un poco de su bebida.

-no, hoy solo vengo a pasar el tiempo y despejarme mi mente un poco- conteste sin mucho interés, no quería que empezaran a lanzar preguntas como Rachel esta mañana.

-chica, pero de seguro cuando te pusiste este vestido, tenías al menos la intención muy pero muy escondida-me dijo Mercedes en un tono bromista, no pude evitar sonreír.

-bueno, el hecho de que no esté buscando, no quiere decir que no puedas disfrutar de la vista y sufran por lo que se están perdiendo-le dije como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, siempre he sido así, coqueta por naturaleza, sirve tanto en hombres como mujeres, pero lastima para los primeros porque solo estoy interesada en las partes femeninas.

-Así se dice-dijo Mercedes mientras cercaba su vaso para brindar por lo dicho, los tres nos reímos un rato y seguimos con la velada, de trago en trago, las horas pasaron, Puck ya se había ido con alguno de sus levantes, Kurt estaba un poco pasado de copas y estaba empezando a decir cosas sin sentido, mientras Mercedes trataba de seguirle el cuento, por mi parte, seguía bien, si, había tomado, pero no estaba borracha, tenía una alta tolerancia de alcohol, así que no corría el riesgo del hacer algún espectáculo por no estar en mis cinco sentidos.

-creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, Kurt ya empezó a contarme fragmentos de su vida, que en verdad no quiero escuchar-me dijo suplicante Mercedes mientras trataba de sostener a Kurt para que no se callera

-vaya al parecer Lady Hummel se dejó llevar esta noche-me levante de la mesa y ayude a Mercedes a cargar a Kurt. Mientras hacíamos paso para la salida del bar, un sentimiento extraño recorrió mi cuerpo, de manera mecánica gire mi cabeza hacia la una de las mesas del bar y ahí la vi, cabellera rubia, cuerpo escultural, labios rosados, cara angelical y esos ojos de color avellana. Su mirada conecto con la mía y por un momento sentí un choque eléctrico recorrer todo mi cuerpo, ¿era ella?, ¿en verdad era ella?, no estaba segura si aún me encontraba en el mundo real o en algún momento me había quedado dormida y los sueños con aquella chica misteriosa se habían apoderado de mi mente.

-Santana, ¡Santana!, vamos haz un poco más de fuerza, tenemos que sacar a Kurt de aquí-la voz de Mercedes me volvió a la realidad, no tuve tiempo de hacer otra cosa, pues instintivamente me deje llevar por Kurt y lo sacamos del Bar, Mercedes pidió un taxi y se subió en el con Kurt-¿segura que no te quieres ir con nosotros?-pregunto mientras acomodaba a Kurt en el asiento.

-ehm, si segura, solo tengo que ir a hacer una cosa y me iré para el apartamento-le conteste algo apresurada, lo único que quería era volver y buscar a la chica de ojos avellana, quería confirmar si en verdad la había visto o el alcohol me estaba haciendo ver cosas, el taxi arranco y rápidamente entre al bar, me acerque a la zona donde la había visto, pero esta vez no encontré rastro de ella, busque por la pista de baile y por algunas mesas, pero no la vi. Tal vez había sido una jugada del alcohol, así que me rendí y salí del bar una vez más, tome un taxi y regrese al apartamento. Rachel ya había llegado, lo note porque su abrigo estaba colgado en el perchero, sin hacer mucho ruido, fui directo a mi cuarto, me puse una camiseta negra y unos shorts del mismo color y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, los cuales me llevarían una vez más al lado de la chica misteriosa.

* * *

_**Bueno es mi primera vez escribiendo y la verdad tenia la idea en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, solo que no sabia como ponerla en palabras, espero que les guste. Todos los errores son míos, cualquier opinión o critica son bien recibidos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Esa noche ella no estuvo en mis sueños, no es que siempre soñara con ella, pero ya me había acostumbrado a verla muy seguido en mis sueños. Es patético saber qué extraño a alguien que solo es una ilusión de mi mente, pero me estoy volviendo dependiente de su mirada, de su sonrisa y de todo lo que es ella en general.

Seguía recostada en mi cama con todas las almohadas y cobijas encima mío, era una de esas mañanas frías en Nueva York que no te dan ganas de salir de la cama, para mi suerte, el día de hoy mis clases empezaban hasta la tarde, así que podía hacer toda la pereza del mundo.

-¡Santana!, necesito hablar contigo por un momento-escuche la fastidiosa voz de Rachel al otro lado de la puerta, lamentablemente no todo el mundo entendía el concepto de no levantarse temprano en una mañana fría.

Decidí ignorar a Rachel, solo quería seguir con mi pereza, pero ella insistía, empezó a golpear la puerta de mi cuarto suavemente, como si tratara de no despertarme aunque con su llamado anterior ya lo había hecho.

-¡agh!, recuérdame el por qué vivo contigo, déjame dormir-le grite mientras me sumergía más entre las almohadas y así evitar escuchar los sonidos del exterior.

-es algo importante que necesito informarte antes de irme a mis clases-sin que pudiera responderle algo, ya había abierto la puerta del cuarto, son esos momentos en los que me arrepiento por no bloquear la puerta antes de irme a dormir- como sabes, anoche estuve por fuera un poco más de lo normal, estaba con uno de mis compañeros de clase, Brody, ¿no sé si lo recuerdas? Y bueno, quedamos en ir a comer esta noche…

-¡ve al grano Berry!-gruñí por debajo de la almohada, había tratado de no escuchar a Rachel con sus monólogos matutinos, pero la voz de ella era tan penetrante que me resultaba imposible

-la situación es, que aún no me siento cómoda yendo a cenar a solas con Brody, solo hemos hablado un par de veces, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas, así que le pregunte si podía llevar a una amiga y tal vez hacer la cena un poco más dinámica y menos incomoda, y él dijo que no había problema, que incluso el llevaría a una amiga que recién regreso de un viaje de estudio y que sería perfecto para pasar el tiempo

-¿Qué parte de al grano no entiendes?-para este punto ya me había levantado de la cama y había enfocado mi mirada en Rachel, ofreciéndole una mirada asesina.

-Entonces me preguntaba si podías acompañarme a la cena-lo dijo tan rápido que casi no le entiendo, pero después de procesar un rato todo lo que había estado balbuceando, logre aclarar mi mente.

-No-pude ver como su expresión cambio totalmente ante mi respuesta, no sé por qué se hizo esperanzas conmigo, ella sabe muy bien que no me gusta involucrarme mucho con sus cuentos amorosos.

-Por favor, te lo suplico, es la primera vez que te pido algo como esto…

-no-antes de que continuara hablando decidí detenerla-no es la primera vez que me pides algo relacionado con un chico, ¿acaso se te olvido la vez que me hiciste quedar en la casa de Kurt como por una semana, solo para que le hicieras creer a míster músculos que era una chica totalmente independiente?, cuando ni siquiera puedes cocinar algo decente, ¡ah! Y eso me recuerda a la vez que tuve que cocinar una cena romántica para ti y el hipster ese y que lo engañaras diciendo que todo lo preparaste tú-pude verlo en su cara, pensaba que no me iba a acordar de ninguna de esas cosas.

-está bien, tal vez te lo he pedido un par de veces, pero de verdad Santana, te lo suplico, esta vez te necesito a mi lado-insistió una vez más

-no, no y no-negué con la cabeza-no quiero ir a tocar el violín mientras tú y ese tal Brody, que por cierto no recuerdo quien es, se hacen ojitos de cordero durante toda la cena.

-pero ya te dije que él no va a ir solo, su amiga nos va a acompañar también, según él es muy linda, tal vez usted…

-por última vez, no, y no trates de jugar a cupido conmigo-otra mañana en la que Rachel lograba arruinar mi humor, me dirigí a la puerta del baño, ya no quería continuar con la discusión sin fin de Rachel y sus amoríos.

-lavare tu ropa por una semana-dijo como último recurso. Para que se ofreciera a hacer semejante labor, sabiendo toda la ropa que tengo y que uso en una semana, debe estar muy desesperada o en verdad le gusta ese chico

-la ropa interior también-dije sin voltear a mirarla, pero podía imaginar la cara de disgusto que tenía en ese momento-y no por una semana, si no por un mes-esta vez sí tuve que girar para ver su rostro, era algo que valía la pena.

-do…dos semanas-dijo algo nerviosa

-un mes o no hay trato-una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en mi rostro, podía ver el conflicto que había en la cabeza de Rachel, para ser una futura estrella de Brodway es muy fácil de leer.

-muy bien, tu ganas-dijo derrotada-te escribiré la dirección del restaurante y la hora más tarde, por favor, llega temprano-dicho esto, se retiró de mi habitación, permitiendo que la paz y la tranquilidad volvieran.

Solté un leve suspiro ante el cambio tan repentino del ambiente, seguro Rachel podía volver las cosas bastante dramáticas y exageradas en tan solo cuestión de segundos. Ya no tenía sueño y quedarme en la cama no me apetecía mucho, así que entre al baño, me cepille los dientes y me puse ropa cómoda para salir a trotar un rato al parque. Una hora y media después, me canse de trotar, me gustaba mantener un buen físico después de haber sobrevivido a los entrenamientos inhumanos de la entrenadora de las porritas, cuando estaba en la secundaria, así que mañana como estas, donde el tiempo no era un constante Rachel Berry del acoso, salía a trotar y desayunaba en Starbucks. Al rato regrese al apartamento y me aliste para ir a la universidad.

El día paso rápido, cuando menos me di cuenta tenía diez mensajes de Rachel, donde me indicaban la dirección y la hora de llegada para la cena, sabía que esa cantidad descomunal de mensajes no era un error al momento de enviar, pues después del primer mensaje los otros decían cosas como: _**solo para confirmar que si te llegara el mensaje**_ o _**un recordatorio más, hoy en día olvidarse de las cosas es bastante común.**_ Cosas como estas son las que caracterizan a Rachel y aunque suelen ser bastante molestas, uno llega a cogerles cariño, porque en el fondo es solo ella tratando de ser una buena amiga, aunque claro, jamás lo admitiré voz alta.

Eran las 8:12 pm, lo sé una hora extraña para establecer un encuentro, pero como dije, Rachel es Rachel. A la entrada del restaurante, estaba Rachel acompañada de un joven alto, de cabellera rubia y musculoso, parecía el típico chico Ken, Rachel me vio acercarme y rápidamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, a veces me sorprende como cosas tan simples, como llegar puntual, la pueden hacer tan feliz.

-Santana, buenas noches, me alegra que hallas podido llegar-dijo con emoción controlada

-sí, bueno no podía perdérmelo-dije en un tono sarcástico, note como Rachel negaba con la cabeza lo que acababa de decir, seguramente recordando lo que tendrá que hacer por mi durante un mes.

-Los presento, Brody ella es Santana, mi compañera de apartamento-me presento de forma cortes-Santana él es Brody mi compañero de clases en NYADA-con una sonrisa fingida salude a Brody, la verdad el chico no me simpatizaba mucho y eso que lo acababa de conocer, tal vez es cosa de mi tercer ojo mexicano que me está tratando de advertir algo.

-Mucho gusto Santana, he escuchado hablar mucho de ti-me dijo con una sonrisa, que rápidamente pude deducir que era falsa

-cosas buenas, de eso estoy segura-dije en un tono confidente, Boby o como se llamara, no estaba ganando puntos conmigo y si las cosas seguía así, puede que Snix se revelara.

-emm, Brody, ¿Dónde está tu amiga?-pregunto Rachel tratando de romper un poco la tensión, a la vez que me lanzaba una mirada fulminante, que indicaba que me comportara, me limite a ignorarla.

- me escribió hace poco, me dijo que le surgió un problema, pero que no más lo solucione, se viene para acá-pero qué maravilla, ahora tendría que aguantarme a esos dos por un rato, mi mirada se posó en Rachel, pude notar como sus ojos reflejaban cierta preocupación a la vez que me susurraba un "Lo siento"-así que señoritas, lo mejor será que vayamos pidiendo nuestra comida, mientras mi amiga llega-ninguno de los tres dijo nada más, por lo que entramos al restaurante para empezar la velada.

Como imagine las cosas transcurrieron de mal en peor, una vez habíamos pedido la comida, Rachel y Brody se habían enfocado totalmente en su conversación, hablando de cosas relacionadas con NYADA, musicales aburridos y sueños de estrellas, mientras yo me limitaba a perderme en mis pensamientos, mirando fijamente la entrada del restaurante, sin esperar nada, solo que el tiempo pasara y me pudiera ir a dormir. Pasaron alrededor de unos 20 minutos, los camareros iban y venían, pero no traían nuestra comida, no solo estaba cansada, sino que también tenía hambre, puse mi atención en Rachel y Boby, quienes seguían concentrados en su conversación, volví a centrar mi vista en la entrada del restaurante, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, una joven de cabellos rubios entro, su presencia hizo que de un momento a otro la de las demás personas en el restaurante desapareciera, otra vez era aquella chica misteriosa, no solo la de mis sueños sino también la que había visto en el bar la noche anterior, no tenía dudas, era ella, ojos color avellana, perfección por toda la cara, sonrisa que te deja sin aliento. No sabía si estaba soñando despierta, pero cuando ella enfoco su mirada en nuestra mesa, algo en mi hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir fuertemente, ella empezó a caminar y se acercó a nuestra mesa, todo parecía un sueño, debía estar soñando, ¿era posible que existiera?, ¿no era todo un producto de mi imaginación?

-Buenas noches, disculpen la demora, las cosas se pusieron un poco locas-Dios su voz, es la primera vez que puedo escuchar su voz, en mis sueños ninguna de las dos hablaba, no era necesario, todo lo que teníamos que decir lo transmitíamos por la mirada, pero poder darle una voz a ese bello rostro era algo que nunca imagine que sería posible, era un sonido que seguramente solo podía producir los ángeles.

-Quinn me alegro que hallas podido llegar, todavía no hemos empezado a cenar, así que no te has perdido de ha mucho-le dijo Boby, mientras se levantaba de la silla para saludarla- te presento a Rachel, mi compañera de estudios que ya te he mencionado y a Santana su compañera de apartamento-por alguna razón cuando me presento lo dijo de una forma algo seca- chicas ella es Quinn Fabray

-Es un placer conocerte Quinn y puedo decir que eres muy linda-dijo Rachel entusiasmada, pude notar como las mejillas de Quinn tomaban un tono rojizo que resultaba adorable, Quinn sonrió tímidamente tratando de controlar el sonrojo y le dio un saludo de manos a Rachel, luego poso su atención en mí.

Note como sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, aquel extraño sentimiento que tuve en el bar, volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo, lentamente acercamos nuestras manos para saludarnos y en el momento en el que nos tocamos, un choque de energía hizo que las dos apartáramos nuestras manos de inmediato, Rachel y Boby nos miraban con curiosidad en sus rostros, Quinn y yo nos mirábamos, fue algo que sentimos las dos, ella se mostraba algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, pero de alguna forma, me dirigió una gran sonrisa, totalmente diferente a la que le ofreció a Rachel.

-Un placer conocerte, Santana-escuchar mi nombre por aquella voz, solo hizo que mi corazón latiera aún más fuerte, si es que eso es posible.

-El placer es todo mío-dije en un tono de confianza que no sé de donde salió, me sentía nerviosa con su presencia, mi mente no pensaba de manera correcta. Me dirigió otra sonrisa y tomo asiento, un camarero apareció para tomar su orden y luego se marchó.

Rachel y Boby retomaron la charla, Quinn y yo solo nos mirábamos, ninguna apartaba la mirada, el restaurante podía estar lleno, pero para mí, solo éramos las únicas dos en el lugar y con un hecho tan simple como ese, supe que Quinn era la chica de mis sueños.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos que le dieron Follow y dejaron un Review, de verdad apreció que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia, lamento si mi escritura no es tan buena, pero tratare de mejorar, todos los errores son míos y una vez más gracias por la oportunidad.**_


	3. Chapter 3

La cena continuó con normalidad, el camarero trajo nuestras órdenes y todos empezamos a comer. Por alguna razón toda el hambre que tenía antes de la llegada de Quinn, desapareció, solo podía enfocarme en la forma tímida que ella contestaba la excesiva cantidad de preguntas que le realizaba Rachel y como se las ingeniaba para hacerlo con una sonrisa sincera.

Puede que jamás lo vaya a admitir, pero le agradecía a Rachel, por ser ella, y porque gracias a todas esas preguntas insoportables, logre conocer un poco más a Quinn de una forma indirecta. Lo primero es que estudia fotografía en NYU, tal vez el hecho de que nunca la viera por la universidad se deba a lo distinto que son nuestros programas, también nos comentó un poco sobre el viaje del que acababa de llegar, estuvo en Londres alrededor de tres meses realizando un proyecto de fotografía para una revista de modas, al que solo eligieron a unos cuantos estudiantes. Estoy segura que es muy buena en lo que hace y amaría poder llegar a tener la oportunidad de ver su trabajo alguna vez. Otro dato interesante es que no es de Nueva York, viene de Boston, nada pequeño comparado con Lima, Ohio.

-creo que ya he hablado demasiado acerca de mí, no quisiera aburrirlos con mis historias-dijo en un tono bajo, podía notar que no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención.

-para nada Quinn, eres alguien bastante interesante-le dijo Rachel con mucho entusiasmo, me atrevería a decir que incluso se le olvido la existencia de Boby, no que la culpara, Quinn era alguien que valía la pena prestarle toda la atención del mundo, aunque ella no hiciera nada para recibirla-por cierto Santana, no has comido nada, ¿no te gusto la comida?

-¿eh?-la pregunta de Rachel me saco de mis pensamientos, mire mi plato y me di cuenta que tenía razón, apenas había probado mi comida-no, no es eso, solo creo que me distraje-por reflejo mire fijamente a Quinn, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella aparto la vista rápidamente.

-es raro, por lo general comes como una vaca-comento Rachel como si fuera lo más normal del mundo comparar a las personas con vacas.

-Gracias por la comparación, Berry-dije en un tono algo molesto, pero antes de poder decir algo más escuche una risita angelical, al parecer nuestra pequeña discusión resulto graciosa para Quinn, yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-lo siento, no quería…-dijo entre risas, yo me limite a mirarla a la vez que mi sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande. Me resultaba increíble lo mucho que estaba sonriendo esta noche.

-no te preocupes-trate de no darle importancia a la situación, actual cool era una de las mejores maneras para jugar mis cartas y no parecer una completa tonta antes Quinn-tienes una hermosa sonrisa-solté sin pensar, vaya manera de no parecer tonta, has hecho un buen trabajo Lopez.

Quinn se sonrojo rápidamente y giro su cabeza un poco para que no la viera, me parecía tierno como se sonrojaba cada vez que alguien le decía un cumplido pero a la vez me sentía como una idiota, no quería que pensara mal de mí, y eso que no me suele importar lo que piensen los demás.

-y…¿a qué te dedicas, Santana?-hablo Boby que desde hace un buen tiempo andaba callado, sin embargo agradecía que decidiera abrir la boca para romper un poco la tensión.

-estudio leyes en NYU-Quinn volvió a enfocar su atención en mí, me hacía sentir mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pero me agradaba saber que llamaba su atención-es un poco difícil y me mantiene ocupada casi todo el tiempo, pero es lo que me apasiona, así que vale la pena el esfuerzo-dije con naturalidad, en verdad amaba mi carrera, podía leerme libros enteros acerca de leyes y la constitución del país, incluso disfrutaba leyendo filas y filas de expedientes de casos anteriores, amaba la idea de llegar a ser abogada y poder implantar un poco de justicia en el mundo.

-¿tienes pensado participar en el concurso de debate de la próxima semana?-me hablo Quinn, era la segunda vez en toda la noche que ella me dirigía la palabra directamente, no podía estar más feliz.

-sí, incluso soy la capitana del club de debate que representara a la universidad-dije con orgullo, y es que era un logro por el cual estarlo. El mes pasado se realizaron varios concursos internos para poder determinar al equipo representante de la universidad, había muchas personas que lograban sacar unos argumentos bastante convincentes sin importar el tema, es lo difícil de estudiar en una universidad reconocida, siempre hay cerebritos y personas con habilidades extraordinarias por todas partes, pero yo no me quedo atrás, cuando quiero algo lo obtengo, puede que ya haya dejado de ser la HBIC del colegio, pero algunas cosas no se olvidan y gracias a eso lograba refutar varios de los argumentos que se presentaban, esto fue básicamente lo que me ayudo a ganarme un puesto en el equipo, lo que no me esperaba era que me nombran capitana.

-muy impresionante, yo estaré presente junto a unos redactores del periódico de la universidad para cubrir el evento-aunque tratara de controlarlo, note como la emoción se asomaba por su voz, era un simple gesto, pero para mí significaba mucho más-me encargare de tomar fotos a casi todo lo que pase allí-sus ojos empezaban a adquirir cierto brillo especial, que estaba segura se debían al amor que le tenía a la fotografía y como le agradaba hacer parte de cosas que le permiten hacer lo que ama.

-genial, yo podría hablar con algunos de los chicos del equipo para que dieran una entrevista o que al menos dieran un comentario al respecto-no tenía ni idea de quien se ofrecería, la mayoría de los miembros del equipos son un montón de nerds antisociales, seguramente el estar frente a una cámara y una mujer tan hermosa como Quinn es algo que los aterraría de por vida, pero me las podría ingeniar con un poco del encanto Lopez o mi opción favorita, un poco de Snix.

-eso sería muy lindo de tu parte, con toda la conmoción del evento resulta difícil que alguien tenga tiempo para una entrevista, todos están concentrados para la competencia y lo que menos quieren es algo que los distraiga, de verdad te lo agradecería-¿acaso dijo que sería lindo?, en verdad tengo que controlarme, no es posible logra poner mis emociones al máximo por solo decir algo cortes, ya ni me reconozco. Sentía como la mirada de Rachel estaba puesta sobre mí y con ella una sonrisa en su rostro, como si me indicara que ella sabía lo que Quinn provocaba en mí. Pero estos sentimientos no son la primera vez que los experimento, y no lo digo por Brittany, lo digo porque los reconozco de mis sueños con ella.

La cena siguió, Quinn y yo hablábamos más y más, mientras que Rache y Boby se entretenían con sus charlas, los nervios que sentía al principio fueron desapareciendo poco a poco y fueron reemplazados por total felicidad, toda la comida me la pase sonriendo y lo mejor es que no solo era yo, Quinn también estuvo todo el tiempo con su sonrisa angelical, de vez en cuando le decía algún cumplido disimulado y ella se sonrojaba, adoraba verla así. Todos terminamos de comer, aunque parezca imposible, en algún momento logre centrarme en la comida y comer, Quinn se disculpó un momento para ir al baño, mientras que Baby se levantó de la mesa y se fue a pagar la cuenta de todos, todo un caballero dijo Rachel.

-no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?-me pregunto Rachel mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-bueno, eso fue gracias a Quinn, antes de que ella llegara me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento-conteste algo molesta para resaltarle a Rachel el cómo me ignoro al inicio de la velada.

-lo siento por eso, solo me deje llevar-dijo arrepentida

-olvídalo, ya sabes cómo recompensarme-sonreí con malicia al acordarme el trato que habíamos hecho en la mañana, la cara de Rachel se transformó rápidamente en una de disgusto, en verdad iba a disfrutar verla lavar mi ropa.

-señoritas, nos podemos retirar-Boby regreso de pagar la cuenta y al rato Quinn regreso del baño, todos nos alistamos y salimos del restaurante.

-Gracias por todo Brody, pase una velada exquisita-dijo Rachel en un tono que yo supondría era coqueto a la vez que manifestaba gratitud.

-sí, gracias Boby-dije en un tono sarcástico y burlón, ligeramente imitando la voz de Rachel, me di cuenta que Quinn sonreía por lo que dije, una vez más estaba conteniendo su risa, me agrada pensar que soy la causa de su buen humor, algo exagerado, pero con ella no he podido evitar los pensamientos cursis.

-es Brody-comento él en un tono bajo e irritado

-como sea-no le di importancia

Nos quedamos un rato fuera del restaurante, Boby se ofreció a llevarnos pero por alguna razón que solo Rachel puede entender, ella decidió declinar la oferta, así que pedimos un taxi. Mientras el taxi llegaba Rachel se quedó al lado de Boby conversando un rato y yo me quede al lado de Quinn, mis corazón latía a mil solo con estar junto a su presencia, disimuladamente observaba como el viento de la noche revoloteaba un poco sus cabellos rubios y como su miraba se perdía con ver la belleza oculta de la ciudad, era de esos momentos en los que solo quieres que el tiempo se detenga y te puedas queda así para siempre. De repente un temor se apodero de mi mente, ¿y si no la volvía a ver?, yo sé que tal vez el concurso de debate nos ayudaría para vernos una vez más, pero ¿si no le interesaba volver a verme?, ¿si desaparecía una vez más y el único lugar para verla sea en mis sueños?, estaba segura que no podía sobrevivir sin verla de vez en cuando, no ahora que sabía que era real, era algo que me molestaba, esa maldita dependencia que había desarrollado hacia ella, llevaba dos meses viéndola casi todas las noches, dos meses en los cuales levantarme resultaban una pesadilla, dos meses en los que lo único que pasaba por mi mente es ella, y ahora que sé que es real, que en verdad existe, no podría vivir si me separan de ella.

-me preguntaba si, ehm, podrías darme tu número de teléfono y así avisarte lo del equipo de debate y esas cosas-balbuce, no sé qué paso con mi habilidad para hablar y muchos menos con mi confianza, pero Quinn no era cualquier chica, todo alrededor de ella era diferente, que incluso pedir un simple número de teléfono era difícil.

Quinn me sonrió y me miro con ternura, por un momento sentí que mi cuerpo se empezaba a derretir-claro San, dame tu teléfono-¿acaso me llamo San?, ahora sí creo que perdí la capacidad de pensar, me demore un momento en procesar sus palabras, hasta que por fin saque mi celular del bolso y se lo entregue, vi como sus delicados dedos tocaban suavemente la pantalla de mi celular para poder ingresar su número. En el momento en que me lo devolvió el taxi llego, Rachel no me dio mucho tiempo para despedirme pues ya me estaba acosando para subirme al taxi.

-te escribiré-alcance a decir antes de entrar y podría jurar que ella dijo algo similar a un "lo estaré esperando".

El camino al apartamento fue normal, nos bajamos del taxi y Rachel me hizo pagar por la carrera, pero por alguna razón no me importo, estaba de buen humor. No era tan tarde, pero mi cuerpo estaba agotado, tal vez se debía a las múltiples emociones que experimente durante la cena, cuando entramos Rachel prendió las luces de la sala y no más cerró la puerta su atención se centró totalmente sobre mí.

-Quinn Fabray-dijo emocionada-Quinn Fabray es la chica de tus sueños-lo comento con tanta seguridad y con una sonrisa en el rostro que me tomo totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sa…

-ya me habías descrito a la chica misteriosa a la semana que empezaron los sueños, Cabello rubio, ojos color avellana, rostro perfecto, labios rosas, cuerpo escultural y quien sabe que más cosas dijiste, pero lo que más recuerdo y creo que es lo más importante-la emoción se notaba en su voz, ese tipo de emoción como cuando resuelves un problema muy difícil, tenía mi mirada clavada en ella, por primera vez en la vida quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir-esa extraña conexión y energía que se transmite cuando están juntas, lo note en el momento en que se saludaron de manos.

-yo…

-tenías razón, no tiene nada que ver con Brittany, es el destino el que las quiere ver juntas- camino hacia la puerta de su cuarto y abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar se giró una vez más para verme-por extraño y loco que parezca, ya estas enamorada de ella, tal vez la parte que te corresponde en este extraño juego, sea hacer que ella se enamore de ti-dicho esto, Rachel entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejándome sola.

Me senté en el sofá mientras trataba de analizar todo lo que dijo Rachel, no sé cómo llego a esa conclusión o como pudo darse cuenta de todo, posiblemente si tenga poderes psíquicos como le gustaba decir en colegio, pero hay algo que tenía claro en mi mente, algo o alguien, el destino o como quieran llamarlo, me quiere junto a Quinn Fabray y yo haré todo lo posible para que así sea.

* * *

_**Anoche la inspiración llego a mi, lo cual agradezco por que lo que más se me dificulta es tratar de poner mis ideas de una manera organizada, espero que les guste este capitulo y una vez más agradezco a todos aquellos que le han dado una oportunidad a la historia.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente convoque una reunión de emergencia con los miembros del equipo de debate, la verdad no había ninguna emergencia, pero quería convences o en el peor de los casos amenazar a alguno de ellos para que realizaran la entrevista del periódico de la universidad, de esta forma tendría una excusa para escribirle a Quinn lo más rápido posible.

Había apartado un salón para poder realizar la reunión, eran las siete de la mañana, una hora en la que comúnmente no me verían despierta y arreglada, pero tenía clases a las nueve de la mañana y el único horario disponible para apartar el salón era a las siete. Apenas habían llegado dos personas, éramos seis en total, pero solo habían llegado los más extraños, los cuales por supuesto no recordaba sus nombres, pero si reconocía su talento, incluso podía asegurar que eran mejores que yo, solo que su timidez no les ayudaba.

-¡Perra!-esa soy yo- más te vale que tengas una buena razón para reunirnos tan temprano-irrumpió una voz en la habitación. Me gire para ver al dueño de la voz, aunque sabía muy bien quien era, Sebastian Smythe.

Puede que haya dicho que el equipo estaba conformado por nerds antisociales, pero Sebastian y yo éramos la excepción. Aunque se supone que somos un equipo y lo importante es apoyarnos, mi tercer ojo mexicano siempre ha hecho que desconfié de él, incluso tengo ese presentimiento de que en el momento en que baje la guardia el aprovechara para atacarme.

-Cierra la boca Smythe, soy la capitana y si se me da la gana de que nos reunamos mientras hay una tormenta de nieve, lo hacen y ya-le respondí imponiendo mi autoridad y elevando un poco la voz, Sebastian es peligroso incluso lo considero competencia y sé que él también me considera de la misma forma, no puedo ser sumisa.

-tsk como sea-aun con mal humor Sebastian tomo asiento en la parte más alejada del salón. Muchos podrías describir a Sebastian como un hombre apuesto, incluso yo lo reconozco, pero su actitud deja mucho que desear, es algo que me recuerda un poco a mi versión del colegio, solo que al contrario de él, yo decidí dejar esa actitud después de graduarme.

Al poco tiempo llegaron los otros dos miembros que hacían falta, la atención de todos estaba centrada en mí, la mayoría me miraba con curiosidad, otros solo querían matarme.

-el motivo de la reunión es porque recibí una solicitud por parte del periódico de la univers…

-¿es en serio?-interrumpió Sebastian con enojo-¿nos has hecho venir por un asunto del periódico?, ¡es ridículo!

-pensé que serias el más interesado-le conteste con seriedad, tenía que jugar bien mis cartas para controlar a Sebastian y que los demás no se fueran en mi contra-lo que busca el periódico es realizar una entrevista y tomar algunas fotos-mantuve mi mirada fija en Sebastian, tenía que leer sus gestos y expresiones, para de esta forma prepararme en caso de que quiera decir algo-pensé que sería una buena idea, de esta forma la universidad nos conocería un poco, antes de que regresemos con el premio del primer lugar-dije con un aire de confianza, no era seguro que ganáramos pero lo mejor que podíamos hacer era mantener esa mentalidad-y dado que amas la atención no pensé que te molestaría-me asegura de que mis palabras llegara a sus oídos, pude ver como una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en su rostro.

-tienes razón, no le veo ningún problema de que toda la universidad conozca a la persona responsable de llevar a este equipo a la victoria-no me agrado mucho la forma en que lo dijo, con tanta arrogancia y confianza, pero no valía la pena discutir con él.

-bien, como sea, ya que Smythe está de acuerdo en realizar la entrevista e inclusive creo que hará un photoshoot sin problemas-no era mentira, el chico era un egocéntrico- me gustaría saber quien más se ofrece a realizar la entrevista

Contándome, eran dos personas las que realizarían entrevista, pero eso no era suficiente si quería impresionar a Quinn, así que necesitaba por lo menos otros dos y convencerlos a todos de realizar una foto grupal.

-a mí me gustaría, creo que será divertido-contesto un chico asiático- si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Mike Chang, las pocas veces que hable con él se mostró bastante simpático, tal vez sea el único del equipo que en verdad me simpatiza.

-genial, gracias Mike, ¿alguien más?-pregunte esperanzada, pero al parecer ninguno de los otros tres miembros tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo-bueno creo que eso es todo-mi mirada se fijó en los tres restante-¿cuento con ustedes para la foto grupal?-decidí no usar a Snix para convencerlos, era suficiente con que los hubiera hecho levantar tan temprano por un capricho mío, como para tratarlos mal. Para mi suerte asintieron levemente.

Ahora que el asunto del periódico estaba arreglado, aproveche el tiempo y que estábamos todos reunidos para dar algunos concejos de argumentación, incluso realizamos un pequeño debate sobre uno de los posibles temas que podrían aparecer el día de la competencia. La hora paso rápidamente, desocupamos el salón y yo saque inmediatamente mi celular, empecé a buscar el número de Quinn y me di cuenta que ella lo guardo bajo el nombre de "Q", tal vez así la llamaban sus amigos, pero a mí me gustaba la sensación que se producía en mi boca cada vez que decía su nombre, por lo que siempre la llamare "Quinn".

_**Hola Quinn, es Santana, ¿Cómo estás?, es para informarte que te conseguí entrevista con tres miembros del equipo, en el cual por supuesto me incluyo y también que todos aceptaron realizar una foto grupal, lamento que no sean muchos**_

Di clic al botón de enviar y me quede mirando el celular por unos minutos esperando la respuesta, sin embargo no llego al instante como esperaba, así que guarde mi celular en el bolsillo y decidí aprovecha la hora que tenía para desayunar. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran las nueve y ya me encontraba en la clase de constitución, pero le estaba poniendo mucha atención que digamos, vivía desbloqueado la pantalla de mi celular para ver si Quinn me había contestado. Las dos horas de clase terminaron y seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, ¿Qué tal que Quinn se hubiera equivocado en digitar el numero?, ahora que lo pienso no le di mucho tiempo para revisar, o más bien Rachel no nos dio mucho tiempo. Antes de poder seguir preocupándome el aviso de un mensaje nuevo apareció en pantalla, mi corazón se sobresaltó y lo abrí en cuestión de segundos.

_**Tengo algo importante que decirte, llámame lo más pronto posible-Hobbit**_

La desilusión invadió mi cuerpo, solo era un mensaje de Rachel y estaba segura que esa cosa tan importante que tenía que decirme, era algo relacionado con el tal Boby, iba a guardar mi celular cuando el aviso de mensaje volvió a aparecer en la pantalla del celular, esta vez me tome la molestia de leer de quien era y de inmediato una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

_**Lamento no haberte contestado, estaba realizando un proyecto de investigación con unos compañeros y no le puse mucha atención al celular. No sabes cómo te agradezco, no importa que sean pocos, a decir verdad con el hecho de que tú estés es suficiente, no sabría cómo pagarte por eso-Q**_

Estaba sonriendo tanto que las mejillas me empezaban a doler, me sentía aliviada de que si fuera el celular de Quinn y me sentía feliz por lo que me escribió, ¿así que conmigo era suficiente?, no quería hacerme muchas ilusiones, puede que lo dijera porque era la capitana del equipo, pero eso no detenía el extraño latir de mi corazón cuando lo leí, como llevaba esperando toda la mañana para poder empezar una conversación con Quinn decidí dejarme llevar.

_**No tienes que pagarme nada, pero me agrada la idea, ¿Qué tal si me pagas con tu compañía en el almuerzo de hoy?, yo invito, además podríamos conocernos un poco más**_

Esperaba que no sonara como una cita, no quería que pensara que me le estaba lanzando al primer día de haberla conocido, aunque fuera verdad, el plan era conocerla.

_**Me encantaría, pero ya tengo planes, tal vez mañana podríamos realizar ese plan, aunque no creo que mi compañía sea un buen pago por tu amabilidad-Q**_

No puedo negar que me puse un poco triste al ver que Quinn ya tenía planes, pero eso no significaba que hubiera rechazado mi oferta, solo tendría que esperar un día, creo que puedo sobrevivir.

_**Créeme para mi vale todo el oro del mundo, pero bien nos vemos mañana, no se te vaya a olvidar, dicen por ahí que hoy en día es bastante común olvidarse de las cosas.**_

¿Acaso acaba de citar a Rachel?, bueno no importa, nadie tiene por que enterarse.

_**No eres una persona fácil de olvidar-Q**_

Sentí como un poco de calor se subía a mis mejillas, me estaba sonrojando y eso era algo que Santana Lopez no hacía, pero Quinn me volvía loca, hasta hoy no sabía que podía llegar a pensar en una persona las 24 horas del día, ni siquiera con Brittany pase por eso. Le respondí el mensaje a Quinn alardeando un poco de lo difícil que soy de olvidar y me la pase hablando con ella todo el día, de vez en cuando recibía un mensaje o una llamada de Rachel, pero los ignoraba.

La hora del almuerzo llego y los mensajes de Quinn se volvieron menos frecuentes, seguramente tenía algo que ver con el compromiso que ya tenía planeado, así que decidí no molestarla más. Empecé a caminar con rumbo a uno de los restaurantes que quedaban cerca de la universidad, cuando recibí una llamada de Kurt.

-¿Qué pasa lady hummel?-lo salude

-_vaya alguien está de buen humor_-tal vez lo salude con un poco más de entusiasmo de lo normal

-voy a colgar

-_cálmate un poco Satan, bueno, al punto, Mercedes y yo estamos organizando una fiesta en nuestro apartamento este sábado, con el fin de celebrar que somos jóvenes y bellos, así que era para invitarte y que de paso le dijeras a Rachel._

_-_qué motivo tan excelente para celebrar, pero no entiendo ¿por qué se lo debo decir yo?_, _todos ustedes están en NYADA, se ven todos los días.

-_por qué no queremos soportar a Rachel hablando de la música que deberíamos poner en la fiesta y los preparativos que ella considera los indicados, así que tu solo le dirás que no arme planes para el sábado y la llevas a la fiesta_

-me parece mejor idea el no invitarla-dije seria aunque en verdad no lo pensara, era un poco cruel hacerle eso a Rachel

-_¡NO! Eso sería peor, luego nos lo echaría en cara y se quejaría toda la vida, por favor Santana dependemos de ti_

-Está bien, está bien, se me olvidaba que todos ustedes son reinas del drama, una vez más ¿Por qué es que son mis amigos?-ya iba llegando al restaurante, era uno de los más formales que habían por la zona, me gustaba almorzar ahí porque tenían comida italiana a la cual por alguna razón soy adicta.

-_porque nos amas, nos amas, aunque no lo admitas_

-¡Ja!, sigue creyendo eso Hummel, yo…-no alcance a terminar de hablar cuando mis ojos se posaron en una pareja que se veía por la ventana del frente del restaurante, ahí estaba Quinn acompañada de un joven de cabellos rubios, tal vez era su hermano o algún familiar, pero cuando vi que estaban cogidos de la mano por encima de la mesa mi corazón se detuvo.

-_¿Satán sigues ahí?-_me pregunto Kurt por el otro lado de la línea.

-luego te llamo-sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo más termine la llamada y un presentimiento hizo que abriera todos los mensajes de Rachel.

_**En verdad Santana es algo que te importa, deja de ignorarme y llámame –Hobbit**_

_**¡Santana!, es algo respecto a Quinn que debes saber, al menos contesta el celular- Hobbit**_

_**Hubiera preferido decirte esto en persona o mientras escuchabas mi melodiosa voz por el celular, pero no me has dejado otra opción. Estuve hablando con Brody esta mañana, tratando de averiguar un poco más acerca de Quinn, quien por cierto adora el tocino y le fascina leer, cuando de repente me soltó la gran noticia del día, Quinn tiene novio- Hobbit**_

Tenía el ceño fruncido para cuando termine de leer el mensaje, más que todo por lo que se demoró Rachel en decirme que Quinn tenía novio, hasta en los mensajes de texto daba discursos, levante mi mirada una vez más hacia la ventana del restaurante, ahí seguían los dos tortolos, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención y fue la forma en que Quinn disimuladamente aparto su mano de la del chico, que ahora suponía era su novio, por alguna razón ese pequeño gesto me hizo sonreír, rápidamente empecé a escribirle una respuesta a Rachel.

_**¡No me digas!, los estoy viendo almorzar, pero no es algo que me vaya a impedir conquistar a Quinn.**_

* * *

_**De alguna forma logre escribir otro capitulo, tantas ideas que se me dificulta elegir una, espero que les guste y como siempre gracias por su apoyo con esta historia.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Después de ver a Quinn y su novio por la ventana del restaurante, perdí todo mi apetito y como no tenía más clases decidí regresar al apartamento. No sabía cómo describir mis sentimientos cuando me entere del noviazgo de Quinn, sentía celos de saber que alguien más podía tomar su mano y sentir la suavidad de su piel, me enojaba el simple hecho de imaginarme a sus delicados labios siendo besados por alguien más, me enloquecía la idea de que estuviera enamorada y que no tuviera ninguna oportunidad para conquistarla y me deprimía el no conocerla tan bien como seguramente el suertudo de su novio la conocía. Pero mientras mi mente me hacía sufrir con el sin fin de ideas que se creaban en mi cabeza, mi corazón se encontraba tranquilo, como si intentara decirme que no debía preocuparme de nada. Por lo general se debe ignorar al corazón y hacerle caso a la razón, para de esta forma no salir heridos, pero en esta ocasión era todo lo contrario.

Cuando llegue al apartamento me encontré con una Rachel Berry bastante inquieta, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba por celular y hacía gestos exagerados.

-te digo que no se si le hizo algo-le decía a la persona al otro lado de la línea- lo último que supe de ella fue por un mensaje de texto y no me contesta el celular- puede que estuviera hablando de mí, apague mi celular después de enviarle el mensaje a Rachel, mi mente estaba hecha un completo desastre y no quería ser molestada-¡oh!, espera, ya llego-Rachel se giró hacia mí y me examino de abajo hacia arriba con su mirada-no, no veo manchas de sangre-hizo una pausa para verme con detalle a la cara-tampoco se ve enojada o con esa expresión que tiene cuando deja salir a Snix…si, hablamos más tarde, saluda a Mercedes de mi parte, adiós-Rachel termino la llamada y guardo su celular, para luego enfocar toda su atención en mí una vez más- no lo mastate, ¿verdad?-me pregunto con verdadera preocupación.

-¿a quién?-le respondí con indiferencia, no sabía de qué hablaba ni por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto.

-a Sam-me contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-una vez más, ¿a quién?-me hice camino hasta el sofá, al parecer esta conversación se extendería más de lo que me gustaría.

-a Sam Evans, el novio de Quinn

-¡oh!-fue lo único que pude decir, Rachel había logrado tomarme por sorpresa con eso ultimo-¿así se llama?-le conteste con calma

-¿has dicho se llama?, ¿es decir que sigue vivo?

-¿Quién demonios me crees?, ¿Laina Walker?, no soy una psicópata ni una asesina-dije algo molesta, tal vez debería empezar a preocuparme por lo que Rachel y mis supuestos amigos piensan de mí, porque eso mismo le estarán diciendo a todo el mundo.

-no, es solo que Kurt y yo estamos de acuerdo de que tal vez eres un poco impulsiva, entonces nos preocupamos de que no contestaras el celular y nos imaginamos lo peor

-espera, ¿Kurt?, ¿Cómo por qué pensaría Kurt que tenía motivos para matar a….ya le contaste todo, ¿no es así?

-bueno puede que tal vez le haya comentado acerca de cierta chica que se aparece en tus sueños y que resulto siendo real-dijo Rachel en voz baja

-Mercedes también sabe

-sí, bueno, Kurt no le guarda muchos secretos a Mercedes y menos si están relacionados contigo.

-no, lo que pasa es que ustedes dos son un par de chismosos-le dije alzando la voz-¿hace cuánto saben?

-les comente al mes de que tus sueños empezaron, pero no creían que fuera gran cosa, así que supongo que no te dijeron nada.

El silencio de apodero del apartamento, me sentía un poco molesta con Rachel por haberles contado a Kurt y a Mercedes sobre Quinn y mis sueños extraños, pero a la vez la entendía, no es como si fuera algo fácil de lidiar, pero no me gustaba el hecho de que supieran lo sensible que era respecto al tema. Rachel seguía de pie mirándome, esperando mis gritos y que dejara salir a Snix sobre ella, pero no llegaba a ese punto, lance un leve suspiro y me acomode aún más en el sofá.

-lo siento-sentí como su voz se quebraba, lo que menos necesitaba era que se pusiera a llorar.

-olvídalo no hay problema-le dije sin mirarla a la cara, mientras abría un pequeño espacio en el sofá-mejor siéntate y me cuentas que cosas interesantes descubriste de Quinn-no tenía que verla para saber que su rostro se había iluminado y ahora estaba sonriendo. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo en el momento en que se sentó en el sofá.

-¿por dónde empezar?, le gusta leer mucho, Brody me dice que su apartamento es como una biblioteca, hay libros de todos los temas, pero que sus favoritos son los de fantasía, también tiene un gusto en particular por el tocino, se lo hecha a casi todo-por alguna razón me gustaba ver como Rachel hablaba de Quinn y era de esas raras ocasiones donde escuchaba todo lo que ella decía, pero es que saber un poco de Quinn por muy insignificante que fuera, significaba un mundo de posibilidades para poder conquistarla.

-algo así me comentaste en el mensaje esta tarde, ¿algo más?-la anime para que continuara contándome cosas acerca de Quinn

-no entramos mucho en detalles, luego de que Brody me dijera sobre la existencia de Sam, todo lo que paso por mi mente fue contactarte y contarte todo, pero me tomo más tiempo de lo debido dado que alguien no respondía mis mensajes ni contestaba mis llamadas.

-ese alguien, estuvo ocupada toda la mañana hablando con Quinn por mensajes de texto

-¿enserio?-me pregunto dudosa

-sí, mañana vamos a ir a almorzar

-¡siiiiiii!-dijo en tono chillón, Rachel se me lanzo y empezó a abrazarme como si su vida dependiera de eso, aunque supiera que estaba emocionada porque había dado un paso hacia la conquista de Quinn no quería morir asfixiada en sus brazos.

-basta, me asfixias-me escabullí de los brazo de Rachel y me aleje del sofá

-lo siento, me deje llevar por la situación-me contesto apenada-¿tienes pensado donde ir a almorzar?, conozco un buen lugar

-sí, ya sé dónde llevarla, en especial después de que me contaras lo mucho que le gusta leer-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, conocía un lugar perfecto para ella, solo esperaba que no le pareciera muy exagerado

-te deseo suerte-no pude evitar sonreírle levemente

-gracias-dije casi en un susurro, para que Rachel no me escuchara

El día transcurrió normal, hice unas cuantas llamadas al restaurante para poder apartar una mesa, no es como si fuera muy popular, pero no quería correr con la mala suerte de que justo mañana no hubiera mesas disponibles. Alrededor de las ocho fui a la cocina por algo de tomar, en el trayecto el sonido que indica un nuevo mensaje hizo que me detuviera, cuando lo saque me encontré la letra "Q" asomándose en la pantalla.

_**Hola San, espero no molestarte, solo quería saber si el almuerzo de mañana sigue en pie- Q **_

Otra vez el fenómeno de sonreír de mejilla a mejilla cada vez que Quinn me escribía, me hablaba, me miraba, etc., se presentó, por un momento pesen que me iba a cancelar el almuerzo de mañana, pero para mi suerte solo quería confirmar.

_**Yep, incluso ya tengo el lugar perfecto, espero que te guste.**_

_**Ahora tengo curiosidad, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?-Q**_

_**En la entrada principal de la U, te veo a las 12:30 pm, ¿te parece bien?**_

_**Perfecto, que tengas buena noche-Q**_

-Dudo que pueda dormir de la emoción-dije mientras miraba fijamente el último mensaje de Quinn, me quede así unos minutos y luego decidí tratar de dormir.

Al día siguiente me levante con mucho más ánimos de lo normal, milagrosamente había logrado conciliar el sueño, pero en el segundo en que mi alarma sonó, ya había desaparecido. Otra vez tenia clases a las 9, pero a las 7 ya me encontraba en la universidad, haciendo absolutamente nada.

-ahora recuerdo por que trato de controlar mi emoción por las cosas-me queje mientras daba vueltas por la universidad- estúpida Berry- tanto tiempo viviendo con la reina del drama seguramente me ha afectado de alguna forma.

-¿Santana?-reconocí la voz de inmediato y me gire para ver si mi mente no me engañaba, tal como lo pensé, me encontré con Quinn, hasta en las mañanas se veía deslumbrante.

-Quinn… ehm Buenos días-dije algo nerviosa

-Buenos días- me contesto sonriendo- es raro verte por aquí, por lo general los estudiantes de leyes no se asoman por esta zona

Me tome un momento para ver donde me encontraba, en definitiva no estaba en el lugar que pensé que estaba, de alguna forma mientras caminaba sin parar termine en la facultad de artes de la universidad.

-Estaba dando vueltas por la universidad y no me di cuenta en que momento llegue

-¿de verdad?- Quinn soltó una risita, que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara-seguramente algo te distrajo

Más bien alguien, quise decirle, pero logra mantener mi boca cerrada antes de que arruinara el ambiente-sí, seguramente y… ¿tienes clase?-le pregunte para cambiar un poco el tema de conversación

-no, vengo a revelar unas fotos que tome el día de ayer-Quinn abrió su bolso y saco una cámara Nikon FM2, la reconocí porque mi padre solía tener una- me gusta venir temprano porque a esta hora no hay turnos para usar el cuarto de revelado.

-tiene sentido-dije sonriéndole

-¿qué hay de ti?

-tengo clases hasta las 9, pero no tenía mucho sueño y decidí venir temprano

-ya veo, en ese caso ¿quieres acompañarme al cuarto de revelado?-pude notar un poco de timidez en el tono de Quinn

-me encantaría-ella me dio otra sonrisa y empezó a caminar, yo me limite a seguirla en silencio

Caminamos por varios edificios, Quinn me iba explicando que se hacía en cada uno de ellos, después de un rato de caminar y hablar, llegamos al edificio de fotografía, pude ver como el rostro de Quinn se ilumino cuando entramos y ella me empezó a hablar un poco de las actividades que realizaban, todo el tiempo me limite a escuchar y asentir con la cabeza, no quería que nada ni nadie interrumpiera el trayecto de la voz de Quinn a mis oídos, subimos unos cuantos pisos y nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta de metal.

-aquí es, bienvenida al cuarto de revelado-Quinn abrió la puerta, la habitación era oscura, pero cuando Quinn prendió la luz, pude ver el interior, había todo tipo de utensilios y herramientas para revelar fotos-¿Qué te parece?

-increíble-le conteste honestamente, empecé a recorrer la habitación mirando cada una de las cosas que utilizaban para el proceso de revelado, habían químicos, maquinas, varios recipientes, cuerdas, ganchos y demás- ¿Sabes usar todo esto?-le pregunte asombrada, se veía que era un proceso difícil.

-se lo básico, pero el verdadero reto es hacer todo en la oscuridad

-¿Es enserio?, no puedo creer que hagas todo a oscuras, segura que no eres algún tipo de súper heroína con visión nocturna, tal vez la nueva gatúbela-pude escuchar la risa de Quinn sin restricciones a la vez que tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-no, nada de eso, solo es practica-me dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-además no encajaría como una gatúbela-Quinn empezó a organizar los utensilios y herramientas que iba a utilizar, dándome la espalda un momento.

-¿Por qué no?, eres sexy-quería pegarme en la cara, una vez más decía las cosas sin pensar, pero es que con ella no podía contenerme y era verdad, fuera del hecho que la ropa que usaba la hacía ver bastante tierna, lo poco que he podido ver de ella, es que tiene buen cuerpo y su rostro es hermoso, estaba segura que en cuero se vería endemoniadamente sexy, si ese día llegara posiblemente moría al verla.

Quinn seguía de espaldas, no podía decir si mi comentario la incomodo, estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, pero ella se giró, note como el rubor de sus mejillas estaba desapareciendo, ¿acaso estuvo todo este tiempo de espaldas para que no viera que se sonrojo?, le dedique una sonrisa nerviosa, pero ella me devolvió una sincera.

-¿lista para empezar?-me dijo con su voz angelical, aun quería que la acompañara así que lo tome como buena señal, a pesar de que evito el tema anterior.

-nací lista-le dije con confianza mientras me acercaba al mesón de trabajo

Quinn empezó preparando los químicos y me dio algunas instrucciones de como mezclarlos, de vez en cuando con tanto movimiento, nuestras manos se rozaban, provocando aquella energía electrizante de cuando nos saludamos de manos, pero ninguna de las dos decía nada, solo disfrutábamos del momento. Cuando los químicos estuvieron diluidos y mezclados, procedimos a calentarlos un poco, Quinn me explico que necesitábamos una temperatura ideal para poder utilizarlos, así que después de 30 minutos estuvieron listos. Seguimos con el revelado hasta que llegó el momento de apagar las luces, como no era experta en el tema, decidí dejar a Quinn realizar su trabajo, no podía ver nada, pero ella me explicaba lo que realizaba, así que podía imaginarme a Quinn en la oscuridad. Al cabo de otra media hora, procedimos a colgar las fotos y dejarlas reposar.

-nunca imagine que iba a revelar fotos-le dije mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de revelado y dejaba salir a Quinn primero

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo-las dos salimos de la habitación y nos quedamos en el pasillo-gracias por acompañarme, fue divertido.

-yo debería ser la que te agradezca, me has dado una experiencia inolvidable-sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse, Dios esta mujer se sonroja fácilmente y eso me fascina.

-no creo que sea para tanto-nos miramos a los ojos, ninguna de las dos apartaba la mirada, es como si nos conectáramos de alguna forma, pude ver como su boca se abría, iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera, una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió de repente.

-Buenos días señoritas-nos saludó uno de los conserjes, Quinn le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, mientras que yo le daba una mirada fulminante, el conserje siguió su labor entrando a otra de las puertas y dejándonos nuevamente a solas.

-creo que debería irme-mire mi reloj y faltaba diez minutos para las nueve-mi clase empieza en diez minutos y tengo que apurarme para llegar temprano-no sé, si fue mi imaginación, pero pude ver una leve expresión de decepción en el rostro de Quinn.

-si tienes razón, no me di cuenta que ya era tan tarde-me dijo algo nerviosa

-espero que me muestres las fotos cuando estén listas

-por supuesto, nos vemos San-me sonrió

-nos vemos en el almuerzo

Empecé a caminar hacia la salida del edificio, pero algo me hizo voltear para verla una vez más, tenía su mirada clavada en mí y aún estaba sonriendo. Mi corazón se aceleró aún más, pero logre corresponderle la sonrisa, me gire nuevamente y me aleje.

Todo el camino de regreso a la Facultad de leyes me la pase de muy buen humor, no tenía planeado ver a Quinn en la mañana, pero me alegraba inmensamente que lo hubiera hecho, tal vez todo era cosa del destino o tal vez solo fue una extraordinaria coincidencia, pero fuera lo que fuera, se lo agradecía y más vale que ese tal Sam Evans se prepare para perder a su novia.


	6. Chapter 6

Toda la clase me la pase mirando el reloj de mi celular, moría de ganas por que fueran las 12:30, sé que sonara un poco desesperado teniendo en cuenta que hace unas horas estaba con ella, pero ya quería ver a Quinn otra vez, todo el cuento de revelar fotos solo me sirvió para verla en su ambiente, darme cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba la fotografía, incluso si significaba realizar maniobras en completa oscuridad, pero por la forma en la que hablaba de cada proceso, la delicadeza con el que lo realizaba y lo mucho que sonreía, hacía que de alguna manera me sintiera identificada, porque yo también suelo mostrar esas señales cada vez que es algo relacionado con mi carrera, cada vez que trato de implantar justicia por medio de las leyes del país, cada vez que debato sobre algún tema y defiendo mi posición, es algo difícil de explicar, pero que para aquellos que lo sienten y saben de qué hablo, no es necesario las palabras.

Mire mi reloj una vez más, el tiempo no avanzaba, aún faltaba una hora y media, pero ya no me podía concentrar en la clase, es desesperante saber que estoy desesperada por ver a alguien, todo mi cuerpo se sentía ansioso, movía el dedo índice de mi mano derecha todo el tiempo, estaba inquieta y era algo que me preocupaba, ¿todo se debía a Quinn?, ¿era posible que generara tal efecto en mi cuerpo por solo pasar un tiempo con ella?, ¿en verdad estaba tan mal?, desde que los sueños empezaron me había sentido vacía, cuando me despertaba del mundo maravilloso que la rubia misteriosa (ahora conocida como Quinn) creaba, era como si no tuviera más motivos para levantarme, prefería seguir durmiendo, al principio pensé que era solo porque me sentía sola, romper con Brittany fue duro, antes de ser novias, ella fue mi mejor amiga, empezamos a salir en la mitad de la secundaria y siempre era feliz a su lado, pero cuando las cosas se terminaron di lo mejor para seguir adelante y al poco tiempo empezaron los sueños. Tal vez Brittany no era la persona con la que debía pasar el resto de mi vida, tal vez solo fue el empujón que necesitaba para ser honesta conmigo misma y poder recorrer el camino a lo que espero sea mi felicidad.

-con eso damos por terminada la clase de hoy, recuerden traer sus ensayos para la próxima sesión-dijo el maestro, inmediatamente me levante de mi puesto, recogí mis cosas y salí del salón, el tiempo que me pase reflexionando acerca de mi vida, fue suficiente para que el tiempo avanzara, ya solo faltaba media hora, pero ahora tendría que encontrar algo que hacer, antes de que pudiera hacer algo mi celular empezó a sonar, el nombre de Rachel se asomó en la pantalla.

-Berry-conteste secamente

-_¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Kurt y Mercedes iba a realizar una fiesta el sábado?_-me pregunto bastante alterada y utilizando su voz chillona de diva ofendida.

-no sé de qué me hablas-me hice la desentendida, no quería lidiar con sus quejas por toda la semana.

-_no te hagas la que no sabes, Puck ya me lo dijo_-maldito Puck, ¿acaso Kurt no le comento nada?-_¿no me iban a invitar?_-ahora escuchaba su voz con un tono de tristeza, podía imaginarme la cara de tragedia que debía tener en estos momentos al solo pensar que no la iban a invitar.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ellos?, yo aún no sé de qué estás hablando-trataba de lavarme las manos del asunto, lo que menos deseaba era tener que lidiar con el drama que se había armado, sabía qué no decirle a Rachel lo de la fiesta era una mala idea, pero si no me aguantaba los berrinches de uno me aguantaba los del otro, de igual forma iba a perder.

-_no creas que te vas a salvar, sé muy bien que ya sab…._-no la deje terminar cuando mi dedo se deslizo accidentalmente por la pantalla y termino la llamada, necesitaba mantenerme de buen humor para mi cita, digo mi almuerzo con Quinn, así que el Hobbit tendría que aguantarse hasta que lo hubiera hecho. Lamentablemente no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando mi celular volvió a sonar, esta vez era Kurt el que llamaba.

-Lady Humm…

-_¿Por qué le dijiste?-_me grito desde el otro lado

-¿yo?, yo no le dije nada, fue Puck, ¿acaso no le advirtieron?-le conteste molesta, no iba a permitir que me echaran la culpa del asunto.

-_Maldición, fue Mercedes la que le dijo, tal vez se le olvido, no sabía que Rachel y Puck se hablaran mucho_

-yo tampoco, ahora ustedes fueron los de la idea de no decirle nada y ustedes serán los que lidiaran con ella

-¡_Ugh!, prepárate para una fiesta al puro estilo de Broadway y que no se te haga raro toda una noche de escuchar a Rachel cantar las canciones_

-bastante predecible, ahora colgare porque todo este asunto ya me está colmando la paciencia- y una vez más el extraño fenómeno que hace que mi dedo se mueva hacia la pantalla hizo que finalizara la llamada.

A veces me pregunto cómo he podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo con el montón de locos con los que convivo, Rachel y Kurt son los más dramáticos, Mercedes no lo es tanto pero tiene sus momentos y cuando está en modo diva es preferible alejarse, y Puck es un mujeriego que siempre se está metiendo en problemas con las chicas y la única que sabe librarlo de tantos líos soy yo. Debería ser premiada por toda la paciencia que les tengo, incluso a estas alturas ya debería tener una estatua que representara la virtud de ser paciente, en el diccionario, junto a la palabra paciencia debería haber una foto mía. Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando, no era la persona más paciente del mundo y por cómo me comportaba hasta hace unas horas, era la prueba de ello, pero sí debería tener algún reconocimiento por lograr sobrevivir a todas las locuras de mis amigos.

Ya iba llegando a la entrada principal de la universidad, aún faltaban diez minutos, pero mientras me acercaba logre reconocer a la mujer más bella del mundo sentada en una banca, estaba leyendo un libro y se veía muy concentrada en el contenido de este, de un momento a otro el impulso que tenia de saludarla se calmó, no quería interrumpirla. Me acerque un poco y me quede parada al lado de ella apreciando su rostro de concentración, podía notar como sus gestos cambiaban de vez en cuando, que me daban una pista de los sucesos del libro, algo emocionante estaba pasando, tal vez estaban en medio de una aventura o una pelea, pero la emoción que se reflejaba en su rostro.

-¿no te han dicho que mirar fijamente es de mala educación?-la voz de Quinn me asusto un poco, ella seguía con la mirada en su libro, pero una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

-es que….te veías tan concentrada que no quería interrumpirte, lo siento-evita mirar a la cara, ahora me sentía avergonzada.

-no tienes por qué disculparte, la verdad es un gesto muy considerado-aunque no la estuviera mirando con mucho detalle, supe que había cerrado su libro y se había puesto de pie-¿vamos?

-sí, espero que te guste el lugar, no queda muy lejos-empezamos a caminar, el restaurante no estaba precisamente en la zona de la universidad pero tampoco quedaba muy lejos, así que caminar no sería un problema, Quinn estaba cerca mío y yo hacía todo lo posible por parecer lo más tranquila posible, había esperado unas cuantas horas para poder volver a pasar un tiempo a solas con Quinn y no quería arruinarlo.

Después de caminar un poco llegamos al restaurante, era un restaurante temático de arabia basado en las mil y una noches, se llamaba Arabian Rock, a mi parecer el nombre era malo, pero lo demás se compensaba con una comida deliciosa y un buen ambiente, mire disimuladamente el rostro de Quinn, quería saber su reacción, lo peor que podía pasar es que se mostrara desinteresada y disgustada, pero para mi suerte lo que más podía ver era curiosidad.

-Bueno aquí estamos-le abrí la puerta del restaurante y la sostuve para que ella pasara primero, ella me agradeció y seguido entre yo, en el interior había un pasillo decorado con ambientación árabe, al frente había una puerta y al lado derecho había una pequeña ventanilla con una lámpara del genio en su interior.

-solo he visto un pasillo y debo decir que ya me fascino la decoración-Quinn miraba todo el lugar con asombro, me alegraba que le hubiera gustado y eso que aún no había visto nada-¿Por qué no entramos?-me pregunto con curiosidad

-por que estoy esperando que pidas un deseo

-¿un deseo?-ahora su rostro mostraba confusión, me limite a señalar un cartel que estaba sobre la ventanilla, el cual decía que para entrar había que pedirle un deseo al genio-¡oh!-ella dejo soltar una pequeña risita-ya veo, esto será interesante-se acercó a la lámpara y la froto suavemente, en ese momento la puerta que se encontraba al frente de nosotros se abrió y dos chicas vestidas de bailarinas de danza árabe nos dieron la bienvenida. Quinn me dirigió una gran sonrisa y se acercó nuevamente, las dos ingresamos al restaurante y las meseras nos acomodaron, pedimos nuestra comida y nos dejaron solas.

-debo admitir que no me esperaba el truco de la lámpara-me dijo aun sonriente-fue bastante interesante y mágico

-la primera vez que vine también me tomo por sorpresa, pero es un plus que tiene el lugar

-la ambientación también es increíble, puedo reconocer alguno de los lugares que son mencionados en libro y el hecho de que el menú incluya nombres relacionados con los cuentos es aún más emocionante-lo podía ver, sus ojos eran como un libro abierto para mí, le fascinaba el lugar y eso solo me hacía sentir más confianza, me daba cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que posiblemente estuviera abriendo camino a las posibilidades de que ella muestre un interés por mí.

-lo sé, bueno me alegra que te gustara el lugar-nos mantuvimos en silencio un rato, no era un silencio incomodo, era más bien ese tipo de silencio que se generan para que cada quien pueda apreciar algo, mientras Quinn apreciaba el restaurante yo la apreciaba a ella.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-su voz rompió el silencio

-bueno, uno de los chicos con los que Berry salió nos "invitó" a almorzar-alce mis manos e hice la imitación de comillas en mis dados-y digo "invito" por qué las dos tuvimos que pagar por todo-Quinn sonrió y negó con su cabeza en una señal de desaprobación-fuera de esa terrible experiencia, el lugar me pareció genial y a veces vengo a almorzar, cuando quiero cambiar un poco el ambiente.

-pareciera que siempre estás en las citas de Rachel

-no lo hago por gusto, ella siempre termina arrastrándome a todo tipo de situaciones, pero después de tantos años de conocerla, solo te terminas acostumbrando…aunque no me puedo quejar mucho, la última vez que lo hizo termine bastante feliz

-¿ah sí? ¿Y eso como por qué?-no sé si fue mi imaginación pero pude notar un leve tono coqueto en la voz de Quinn

-bueno por que pagaron toda la comida-Quinn sonrió aún más, pero por alguna razón seguía mirándome, como si esperara que dijera algo más, un dosis de confianza invadió mi cuerpo y de alguna manera, mi boca ya estaba abierta antes de que pudiera pensar bien las cosas- y porque te conocí.

El rubor llego a las mejillas de Quinn, pero ella intento hacer que no se notara tanto desviando un poco la mirada y girando levemente su cara-tampoco me puedo quejar porque Brody me haya llevado a su cita-dijo ella con un tono suave y sonriendo aún más.

-hablando del chico Ken, ¿hace cuánto que lo conoces?-trate de aligerar un poco el ambiente, mi corazón ya estaba acelerado y si continuábamos con el tema puede que se me diera un ataque.

-lo conozco de toda la vida, ha sido mi vecino desde que tengo memoria y siempre estudiamos juntos, nuestras familias se llevan muy bien.

-amigos de la infancia, que lindo, ¿y que los trajo a Nueva York?-tal vez no debería hablar mal de Brody en presencia de Quinn, ya que eran mejores amigos y se conocen de toda la vida, pero él simplemente no me cae bien y no pensaba pretender que me agradaba.

-nuestros sueños, Brody siempre quiso triunfar en el mundo de la música y NYADA le ofrecía todas las oportunidades para lograrlo, mientras que a mí siempre me encanto esta ciudad, pese a todo el ruido y los peligros se me hace que tiene un aire mágico-podía entenderla, Nueva York me atrapo la primera vez que vine aquí, era una ciudad con la que me identificaba y sencillamente supe que cuando me graduara tenía que venirme a vivir aquí- y al fotografía siempre me apasiono, NYU tenía un plan de estudios que se ajustaba bastante a mis expectativas y sin dudarlo nos vinimos, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Soy de Lima, Ohio, la ciudad más aburrida de todos, siempre sentí que no encajaba en ese lugar y desde un principio tenía planeado irme, lo único es que no sabía a donde, visite Nueva York una vez y supe que tenía vivir aquí, aprovechando que Berry y varios amigos míos también se venían a vivir a Nueva York, empaque mis maletas y nos fuimos de Lima.

-así que también conoces a Rachel desde hace tiempo

-bueno, no somos amigas de la infancia ni nada, la conocí en la secundaria y aunque al principio la odiaba, siempre se esforzó por ser mi amiga y termine aceptándola, pero no se lo vayas a decir, solo subirías su ego

Quinn rio una vez más a la vez que sacaba su celular para apagarlo, por lo que veía alguien la había estado llamando todo este tiempo, incluso su celular estaba vibrando cuando lo saco, pero ella hizo caso omiso de todas las llamadas.

-puedes contestar, tal vez sea una emergencia-trate de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, posiblemente era algo importante.

-no, es solo Sam-me tomo por sorpresa escuchar el nombre de su novio salir de su boca, pero a la vez me sorprendió que no quisiera hablar con él, tal vez se debía a que estaba tratando de ser educada conmigo, pero muy dentro de mi esperaba que fuera por que disfrutaba más de mi compañía.

-¿Sam?-pregunte con curiosidad, trataba de averiguar si en verdad era su novio o Brody solo le había mentido a Rachel.

-sí, es mi nov…-Quinn se detuvo antes de poder decir la palabra que tanto temía, pude ver como se mordía el labio y se quedaba pensativa, al parecer estaba teniendo algún tipo de conflicto interno- novio-dijo al fin en un tono bajo.

-ya veo-aunque ya lo sabía, no pude evitar que la decepción se asomara a mi voz, debido a la inusual tranquilidad de mi corazón el día de ayer, pensaba que tal vez todo era mentira o un mal entendido, pero oírlo decir de su propia boca fue como si me hubiera mojado con un balde de agua fría-¿también está en Nueva York?-pregunte tratando de controlar un poco mis emociones

-no, él vive en Boston-me contesto algo incomoda.

No sé por qué todo el ambiente cambio en el instante en que ella dijo que era su novio, pero lo bien que lo estábamos pasando fue reemplazado rápidamente por una incomodidad entre las dos. Las camareras nos trajeron nuestros pedidos y ambas empezamos a comer, ninguna de las dos decía nada, en mi mente solo podía maldecir a ese tal Sam, todo iba tan bien, pero ahora temía que Quinn se alejara de mí.

Terminamos de almorzar y me dispuse a pagar la cuenta, pero antes de que pudiera levantarme Quinn me tomo de la mano, la energía se hizo presente una vez más, pero esta vez ella no me soltó.

-no voy a dejar que pagues-me dijo en un tono serio

-¿Por qué no?, yo te invite a almorzar

-es que no me parece justo, primero logras algunas entrevistas y una foto grupal para el periódico y ahora pagas el almuerzo, se supone que era yo la que tenía que agradecerte-me pareció tierno que en verdad quisiera agradecerme por algo que para mí no fue un gran problema y que más bien, solo fue una excusa para poder hablarle.

-ya te lo dije, que me acompañaras fue más que suficiente-Quinn se sonrojo pero aún se mantenía firme, su mano sobre la mía era la sensación más bella que haya podido experimentar y no me quería imaginar cómo sería besarla, si es que alguna vez llegara a pasar, ella abrió su boca para protestar pero decidí interrumpirla-pero ya que insistes, que tal si el próximo almuerzo lo invitas tu- inmediatamente me sonrió, supongo que era un si, por que no dijo nada más, soltó mi mano e inmediatamente sentí como si una parte de mi fuera arrebatada.

-no siempre te funcionara ese truco-me dijo sonriente mientras me acompañaba a la caja a pagar.

Salimos del restaurante, Quinn tenía clases en la tarde así que debía volver a la universidad, por lo que la acompañe todo el camino de regreso, hablamos un rato recobrando el ambiente que teníamos antes de que la palabra N fuera pronunciada, cuando llegamos al edificio de fotografía Quinn se giró y me miro a los ojos.

-Gracias por todo, prometo que te lo recompensare-me dijo y luego se acercó a mi mejilla para dejar un suave beso, mi cuerpo se estremeció y por un momento sentí que me iba a desmayar, como si fuera un adolescente enamoradizo, también hubo otro choque de energía, es como si nuestra conexión fuera tan fuerte que éramos demasiado para nuestros dos cuerpos juntos, no tuve tiempo de decir nada pues Quinn ya había seguido su camino a clases. Me quede quieta en medio del camino, mientras varios estudiantes pasaban por mi lado, pero mi miraba no se apartaba de la entrada del edificio, mi bolsillo empezó a emitir un sonido, saque mi celular casi mecánicamente, mi mente aun no funcionaba, era un mensaje pero ni siquiera mire de quien.

_**Prepárate para una noche de Karaoke, Kurt decidió que Rachel organizara parte de la fiesta como compensación por "no" haberla invitado y ahora tenemos noche de Karaoke en el apartamento, no se chica, yo de ti invito a alguien para distraerme porque lo que iba a ser una súper fiesta para disfrutar la juventud y la belleza se ha convertido en una noche de escuchar a Rachel cantar, (como si no lo hiciera todo el tiempo), ahora iré a matar a Puckerman por arruinar mi fiesta-M**_

Las cosas iban mejorando, puede que escuchar a Rachel vaya a ser una tortura, pero una vez más se me presentaba otra excusa para estar con Quinn, solo lamento que Puck tuviera que sacrificarse.

* * *

**Hola una vez más, paso por acá dejando otro capitulo, esta vez un poco más largo de lo normal pero es posible que este un poco ocupada esta semana, en la U estamos diseñando un videojuego y soy la encargada del diseño y demás...así que me van a explotar :/, por otro lado tengo varios programas que hacer para mis clases, pero tratare de sacar tiempo para actualizar, muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y le han dado follow a mi historio, de verdad apreció mucho que le den una oportunidad y puede sonar repetitivo (por que lo digo en cada capitulo) pero es lo que siento.**

**PD: para contestar el Review de Gabu...ammmm digamos que por ahora no he pensado en escribir el POV de Quinn, pero ¿quien sabe? tal vez en el futuro lo escriba. **


	7. Chapter 7

A veces me parece increíble el efecto que una persona puede tener sobre otra, después de que Quinn me besara en la mejilla tuve problemas para hacer que mi cerebro se reconectara con mis piernas, pero cuando al fin lo logre, regrese al apartamento tarareando canciones de amor y con una sonrisa de lado a lado, la gente me miraba extraño como si nunca hubieran visto una persona feliz, aunque puede que si sea así, nos dejamos consumir tanto por la rutina, el estudio o el trabajo que lo emocionante desaparece, todo se vuelve gris y opaco, ¿Cuál es el motivo de seguir haciéndolo?, si no soy feliz, si no me siento satisfecho y dichoso con lo que hago, ¿Por qué seguir haciéndolo?, es como si una fuerza misteriosa nos mantuviera en el camino hacia lo aburrido, todo el mundo se deja llevar por esa fuerza en algún punto y es por eso que ver feliz a alguien que tararea canciones de amor es tan extraño, pero pese a todo, puede que otra fuerza se presente para desviarte del camino, para hacerte mirar lo bello de la vida y en mi caso, estoy segura que fue Quinn.

Cuando empecé a salir con Brittany, sentí como su personalidad y el amor que sentía por ella se convirtieron en una fuerza que intento sacarme del camino, pero no fue lo suficiente y después de que termináramos ese impulso desapareció, una vez más me encarrile en ese camino sin fin, pero ahora aparece Quinn, no solo en mis sueños, si no en verdad, salimos, hablamos un poco y de repente esa fuerza regresa, ya veo el mundo a colores, Dios, incluso estoy sonriendo, llevaba un buen tiempo en que no sonreía tan seguido y para mi mayor temor, pero a la vez satisfacción, todo se ha debido a la rubia que conozco hace tan solo 3 días.

Tuve la suerte de que Rachel tuviera clases hasta la noche el día de hoy, por lo que tendría un poco de tiempo para mí, evitándome el sermón que me dará una vez ella llegue. Debido a que este fin de semana estaré un poco ocupada, decidí leer la constitución e informarme un poco del mundo y su situación actual, de esta forma estaría preparada para el concurso de debate, era necesario que aprovechara el tiempo, el concurso era el martes, pero lo peor que podía hacer era estresarme la noche anterior recapitulando todo lo que debería saber, así que si quería que mi equipo ganara, debía también dar de mi parte. Las horas pasaron y mis ojos ya estaban empezando a cerrarse, dije que iba a informarme un poco pero termine exagerando, esta semana habían pasado tantas cosas en el mundo que no solo mi deber hizo que me enterara de todas, si no también mi interés y gusto, soy de esas personas que se dejan llevar por sus pasiones, de las que les gusta tener conocimiento para poder argumentar y de las que no hacen las cosas solo por hacerlas o eso es lo que me gusta pensar, no muchos conocen ese lado de mí, no muchos saben lo apasionada que puedo ser, siempre tengo mis defensas arriba, paredes invisibles que evitan que me apegue mucho a las personas, pero solo Dios sabrá porque con Quinn se han derrumbado. Decidí detenerme y mirar un poco de televisión, apenas iba a ser las cinco de la tarde y si me quedaba dormida después no podría recobrar el sueño, pero no alcance ni siquiera a encender el televisor cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió bruscamente y una enana bastante enojada apareció.

-¡Santana Diabla López!-grito desde la puerta mientras entraba dando pasos fuertes

-Rachel Barbra Berry-le conteste en un tono burlón

-no, no, no, no te vas a burlar de mi Santana, tenemos que hablar- no pude evitar rodar mis ojos, por todo tenía que armar un problema

-muy bien-me gire para darle la cara a Rachel-¿de qué vamos a hablar?

-del por qué no me iban a invitar a la fiesta

-nadie dijo que no te fueran a invitar, solo no querían que te apoderaras de su fiesta

-entonces si sabias

-sí, si sabía, Kurt me lo comento ayer, pero escuh…

-no puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo pensé que ya me tenías un poco de aprecio, pero ni siquiera me comentaste nada- sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas y si no quería que la situación de saliera de las manos tenía que hacer algo-pensé que eras mi amiga, Kurt y Mercedes también, pero creo que al final no le agrado a nadie, ni el esfuerzo que he hecho para que conozcas un poco más a Q…

-¡escúchame Rachel!-la interrumpí, me acerque a ella y agarre sus hombros con un poco de fuerza, para tratar de calmarla-No te dijimos nada porque Kurt y Mercedes no querían que te apoderaras de su fiesta, cosa que ya hiciste, pero el plan era que yo te llevara el sábado en la noche, como una sorpresa, no es que no te apreciemos, créeme lo hacemos-toma un poco de aire-me agradas, estoy segura que a Kurt y a Mercedes también, solo que a veces eres demasiado, pues Rachel, tal vez propuse que no te invitaran-la cara de Rachel cambio a una de total horror-pero lo dije bromeando, seria incapaz de hacer algo así, ¿acaso crees que si no fuera tu amiga haría todas las locuras que me has pedido hacer?, me he aguantado a tus novios, incluso he espantado a algunos que en verdad no te merecían, he ido a todos shows que te has metido desde que nos mudamos a Nueva York, me hiciste pelear con una de tus profesoras por una nota en baile, cuando ni siquiera sabes bailar bien y muchas más cosas, así que deja de pensar que no le agradas a nadie y deja de sacar conclusiones rápidas- cuando por fin termine me quede mirando su cara, sería la cosa más divertida si el ambiente no se sintiera tan pesado, estaba impactada, creo que nunca la había visto tan callada en toda mi vida, pero después de unos momentos una sonrisa apareció, una muy grande debo decir.

-Me llamaste Rachel-dijo emocionada

-¿Te di todo un maldito discurso y es lo único que captas?, ugh, no sé ni por qué me molesto-solté sus hombros y me dirigí a mi habitación

-¡Espera!- Me grito Rachel- es solo que dijiste tantas cosas que tuve que procesarlas de a poco, no sé qué decir, solo que lo lamento mucho, no debí desconfiar de ti, ni de Kurt y Mercedes, gracias por decir todo eso, creo que es la única vez que has dicho que te agrado-no tuve necesidad de girarme otra vez para verla, sabía que seguía sonriendo, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me entre sin decirle nada más.

Me lance sobre la cama, ya no tenía ganas de ver televisión y el sueño se estaba apoderando una vez más de mi cuerpo, necesitaba distraerme, así que saque mi celular y sin pensarlo mucho empecé a escribirle a Quinn.

_**Hola Quinn, ¿tienes planes para el sábado en la noche?**_

La respuesta fue casi inmediata

_**Hola san, hasta el momento no, ¿tienes planeado algo?-Q**_

_**Así es, unos amigos están organizando una fiesta, que más bien será una noche entera de oír cantar a Rachel y me preguntaba si te gustaría asistir**_

_**Me encantaría, Brody me ha dicho que Rachel tiene una hermosa voz, tengo curiosidad por oírla cantar-Q**_

_**¡Ja!, créeme que solo te gustara la primera vez, pero después de escuchar 100 canciones más te cansaras y desearas sellarle la boca, cuando ese momento llegue, cuentas conmigo para ayudarte**_

_**Estoy segura que siempre puedo contar contigo, pero no creo que sea necesario-Q**_

_**Esos dices ahora, mañana de mando la dirección nos vemos el sábado**_

_**Nos vemos el sábado…por cierto ya tengo las fotos, cuídate-Q**_

_**Excelente me las muestras el sábado, cuídate también**_

Solté el celular sobre la cama, mi cuerpo iba a explotar de felicidad, tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo lo bien que me sentía cada vez que Quinn me hablaba, pero por ahora me lo reservaba para cuando pudiera gritar algo más, puede que Quinn solo me vea como una amiga y nunca me mire de otra manera, pero hay algo que me dice que sí, algo en mí que hace que siga insistiendo y que no me rinda, y por ahora, hasta que escuche de la boca de Quinn que no quiere nada conmigo, no me separare de esa esperanza.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y me relaje, tantas emociones me harían daño, pero un extraño olor capto mi atención, me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación, el olor se hizo más fuerte, venia de la cocina, me acerque lentamente y vi a Rachel cocinando.

-¿a quién has matado?-le pregunte por detrás, haciendo que brincara un poco

-Me causaste escalofríos-¿Qué es esto juego de gemelas?- y para tu información, no, no he matado a nadie, estoy segura de haberte comentado que no como nada que haya estado vivo

-¿Entonces qué demonios estas cocinando?-me acerque para ver lo que habia en la olla que estaba encendida.

-un estofado de tofu que te daré como agradecimiento por todas las cosas bonitas que me dijiste

-ugh no es necesario, ni loca me comeré eso, apesta y parece más bien como si preparas una poción o algo así.

-no juzgues si haberlo probado, estoy segura que te encantara

-no, cocinas horrible y podrías matarme

-¡no exageres!-Rachel cogió una cuchara y la sumergió en el supuesto estofado, luego la saco y la acerco a mi cara-Pruébalo

-no-voltee mi cara para alejar la extraña sustancia de mi nariz y boca, en verdad apestaba

-abre la boca y pruébalo

-no

-Santana, abre la boca-movía la cuchara en todas las direcciones que yo apartaba la cara, empecé a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás pero sin calcular bien termine contra la pared, Rachel aprovecho esto y me metió la cuchara en la boca- ves no fue tan difícil-tuve que tragar el contenido lo más rápido posible, no solo apestaba el sabor era horrible, mis ojos empezaron a aguarse y tuve que salir corriendo al baño.

Después de unos minutos mi cuerpo logro recobrarse de aquella sustancia horripilante a la que Rachel llama comida, regrese a la cocina y se encontraba sentada con la cabeza agachada, tal vez herí sus sentimientos otra vez, pero ni loca iba a comerme esa cosa, me acerque lentamente pero cuando pude verla bien me di cuenta que estaba escribiéndole a alguien por celular, ella levanto la cabeza y me sonrió.

-Regresaste, ya voy a servir la cena, toma asiento-se levantó y en verdad empezó a sacar los platos para servir el estofado, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no había herido sus sentimientos.

-ehmm Rachel, es que aparte de que la comida apesta y sabe horrible, no tengo mucho apetito, comí bastante en el almuerzo con Quinn- mentira, después de la mención del novio de Quinn a dudas penas logre comer

-es verdad, tu cita con Quinn-sus ojos empezaron a iluminarse y se olvidó por completo de servir, se sentó nuevamente y me miro esperando respuestas.

-primero que todo, no fue un cita

-¿pagaste por todo?

-sí, pero ella insistió bastante en pagar, solo que no la deje, yo la había invitado

-entonces fue una cita-como desearía que fuera cierto

-no, no creo que en las citas se hable de novios

-oh-respondió con un tono de desilusión-no dejes que eso te afecte, bueno tal vez ella lo quiera mucho y por eso habla de él

-es que casi ni lo menciona, él le estuvo escribiendo y llamando toda la tarde pero ella solo lo ignoro, el chico ni siquiera es de aquí, vive en Boston

-Espera, no me dijiste que los viste almorzando-asentí levemente-eso quiere decir que está de visita, pero Quinn decidió pasar su tarde contigo

-bueno, también la mañana-dije entre dientes

-¿a qué te refieres?

-me encontré con Quinn en la mañana, incluso me invito a revelar unas fotos, la hubieras visto, tiene que hacer un montón de mezclas y procedimientos para que las fotos salgan bien, además tiene que hacerlo en completa oscuridad, es….ella…fue increíble

-awww mírate balbuceando, nunca te había visto así

-cállate Berry

-pero el punto aquí es que Sam estuvo de visita, vino desde Boston hasta Nueva York para pasar tiempo con su novia y ella prefirió estar todo el día contigo-Rachel se detuvo un momento, como si tratara de organizar la idea que su cerebro maquinaba-eso debe significar algo-Eso espero.

-no lo sé, por ahora no me hago ilusiones, pero eso si…-mire a Rachel con confianza-…lo averiguare

Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero antes de que lo hiciera humo negro empezó a salir de la olla donde estaba preparando el supuesto estofado, al parecer se le olvido apagarlo, Rachel se levantó y corrió hacia su preciada comida, pero por su cara quedo totalmente arruinada, no podía evitar sentirme aliviada, al parecer viviría otro día más y no podía evitar pensar que había sido gracias a Quinn.

* * *

**Una vez más gracias por todo el apoyo, espero que les agrade este capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Viernes, viernes, maldito viernes, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que odiara un viernes, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y que cuando los abriera ya fuera sábado por la tarde, quería divertirme un rato, si es que era posible con Rachel cantando toda la noche, quería chismosear un rato con Mercedes, discutir de moda con Kurt, hablar estupideces con Puck, beber, bailar si se presentaba la oportunidad, pero quería todo eso con Quinn a mi lado.

Lamentablemente tendría que esperar, el señor Parker, el profesor encargado del equipo de debate, convoco una verdadera reunión de emergencia, la cual consistía en explicarnos algunas de las reglas y detalles que podrían generar nuestra descalificación si no las conocíamos, pese a que él nos había comentado sobre esas reglas en el pasado, nunca entro en detalles, pero ahora me alegra que se tome la molestia en ser especifico, pues no eran tan simples como las aplicadas en los concursos internos, eran mañosas y confusas, el no saber interpretarlas podría ocasionar que perdiéramos puntos por argumentos o que en el peor de los casos nos descalificaran, la ventaja era que el señor Parker sabia darse a entender.

Después de dos horas y media la reunión termino, me despedí de Mike y de algunos de los chicos, pero como era de esperar Sebastián siguió de largo, él no me hablaría a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y la verdad yo tampoco hablo con él a menos que lo necesito, así que estábamos a mano, empecé a recoger mis apuntes y ya me disponía a salir cuando la voz del señor Parker me detuvo.

-señorita Lopez si me permite un momento

-por supuesto

El señor Parker era un hombre de edad, posiblemente unos 60 o 65 años, pero conservaba su salud, era una persona muy culta y extremadamente inteligente, tal vez es el único profesor al que admiro, porque no se enfoca solo en las notas y no juzga a sus estudiantes a base de los resultados de una examen, él quiere que aprendamos, nos ve como humanos, nos da lecciones de vida en cada una de sus clases y siempre está dispuesto a darnos una oportunidad, ¿Q ue si le permito un momento?, ni siquiera es necesario preguntar.

-quiero que sepas, que tengo todas mis expectativas puestas en ti y no lo digo para presionarte-me dirigió una sonrisa-sino más bien para motivarte, has demostrado un desempeño excelente durante las competencias internas y en mi clase, todos los ensayos que me has presentado y la forma en la que siempre participas, solo han hecho que espero lo mejor de ti, porque sé que lo harás

-No sé qué decirle, gracias, hare lo mejor para no decepcionarlo- no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, me sentía orgullosa que el mejor profesor de toda la facultad este alagando mi desempeño

-sé que no lo harás y aquí entre nosotros-miro para varios lados, como si tratara de confirmar que estábamos solos-eres mi alumna favorita, pero te pido el favor de que no digas nada, el jovencito Smythe sigue creyendo que es él y preferiría evitar problemas

-no se preocupe señor, no diré nada

-que tengas buen día

-igualmente señor-empecé a caminar hacia la salida, ahora tenía más motivación para cuando el martes llegara, le mostraría al mundo quien es Santana López

-¡ah!, señorita Lopez se me olvidaba una cosa-la voz del señor Parker hizo que me detuviera y me girara para verlo-nunca deje que nada ni nadie impida que logre sus metas-dicho eso enfoco su atención en un libro que tenía a la mano y yo me retire completamente del salón.

* * *

Al fin era sábado, me pase toda la mañana en mi cuarto, acostada en la cama, haciendo pereza y masajeándome con Quinn. Ayer la había enviado la dirección del apartamento de Kurt y Mercedes, pero al parecer ninguna de las dos quería terminar la conversación, así que nos enviamos mensajes todo el día, casi no dormimos por escribirnos en la noche y esta mañana seguíamos con lo que empezamos.

Ya era mediodía y solo había salido del cuarto para desayunar, por lo que me gane unos cuantos sermones de Rachel desde la puerta, esta vez sí me acorde de asegurar la puerta en caso de que Rachel quisiera hacer sus entradas dramáticas, alrededor de las 12:30 Quinn me dijo que saldría a almorzar con Brody y que necesitaba alistarse, así que detuvimos nuestra conversación, aproveche para ducharme y alistarme, cuando estuve perfecta salí del cuarto.

-miren quien decidió salir de su madriguera-me dijo Rachel en un tono burlón, pero decidí ignorarla, tome mis llaves y me dirigí a la puerta-¡espera!-me grito-¿Dónde vas?

-tengo hambre me voy a almorzar

-voy contigo, estaba esperando que salieras de tu habitación para ir a almorzar

-solo quieres que yo pague, hubieras muerto de hambre si hubiera decidido saltarme el almuerzo

-Por supuesto que no-Rachel utilizo su tono de indignación a la vez que llevaba su mano al pecho

-tacaña

-¡No lo soy!-su voz chillona apareció, me limite a rodar los ojos y salir del apartamento

Rachel me siguió, caminamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que ella no puedo soportarlo más.

-invite a Brody a la fiesta de Kurt y Mercedes

-bien-dije sin prestarle mucha atención

-y…él me comento que invitaste a Quinn

-así es

-me alegra saber que pasas tiempo con ella, además debo puntualizar el hecho de que ella acepta con facilidad todas tus invitaciones.

-creo que eso se puede explicar por qué la he pillado cuando no tiene nada que hacer, solo ha sido suerte…supongo

-no digas eso-hizo una pausa-yo sigo creyendo que tú le gustas

Decidí no responder nada, no tenía ganas de discutir con Rachel acerca de si le gustaba a Quinn o no, sentía que todavía no era el momento, es decir, Rachel concluyo al segundo de conocerla que yo ya estaba enamorada de Quinn, pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo. Quinn me conoce desde hace tan solo 4 días, yo me puedo justificar por todo el cuento de mis sueños y demás, pero ella no, ¿Qué motivos tendría para gustarle?, si, hablamos mucho, pero eso es cosa que los amigos hacen, no podía ilusionarme con las conclusiones rápidas de Rachel. Afortunadamente Rachel supo interpretar mi silencio y decidió cambiar el tema, porque obviamente quedarse callada no era una opción para Rachel Berry.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, cuando menos me di cuenta, Rachel y yo nos encontrábamos paradas enfrente del apartamento de Kurt y Mercedes. Dado que Kurt trabaja medio tiempo en Vogue y sus ideas han sido bien recibidas, se puede decir que su paga es bastante buena y Mercedes ha lanzado varios discos y ya tiene una buena serie de contratos, por lo que tienen una buena estabilidad económica, lo suficiente como para comprarse la Penthouse del edificio en el que viven.

-Satan, Rachel, me alegra que llegaran-Kurt nos abrió la puerta y nos dio la bienvenida

-Kurt, gracias por invitarnos-le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa fingida y en un tono sarcástico, era obvio que le estaba echando en cara lo de la "No invitación"

-sí, todo un placer-le respondió Kurt con el mismo tono y sonrisa

Entramos al apartamento y me di cuenta que ya habían llegado varios invitados, al parecer todos amigos de NYADA porque Rachel se lanzó a saludarlos al segundo, habían despejado toda la sala para que fuera más espaciosa de lo que ya era sin contar con todas las decoraciones gays que Kurt tiene, el equipo y todo lo necesario para realizar un Karaoke ya estaban puestos, aunque Kurt y Mercedes se quejen, ellos aman los karaokes, por eso tienen uno propio, sencillamente odian que Rachel sea la que se apodere de todo cuando hay que cantar.

-Santana me alegro que llegaras-Mercedes apareció de la cocina con una bandeja de cocteles coloridos

-nos vamos con todo el estilo, ¿no es así?-le dije mientras tomaba uno de los tragos

-ya sabes cómo somos-continuo su camino hacia el resto de invitados, contándome eran alrededor de nueve personas en el apartamento.

El timbre sonó y Kurt se levantó para abrir la puerta, me asome un poco para ver de quien se trataba. Esperaba que Quinn llegara pronto y tal vez continuar con la conversación que dejamos esta tarde, pero para mí lastima solo era Puck que llegaba con dos chicas bastante voluptuosas.

-Puck…pasa-le dijo Kurt algo disgustado con la compañía de Puck

-Hey Lesbro-Puck se disculpó con las dos chicas y se me acerco- como buen amigo que soy te conseguí una rubia con la cual pasar el tiempo-Puck me señalo a las chicas, una de ellas era rubia y la otra pelirroja-sé que tienes debilidad por las rubias

-lo siento Puck, pero esta noche no estoy interesada-Puck hizo cara de no creerlo, pero al final solo alzo los hombros

-como digas tú te lo pierdes-se devolvió con sus dos amigas y las guio al lugar donde las bebidas estaban servidos

-Creo que somos todos-dijo Mercedes

-En realidad Santana y yo invitamos a unos amigos, espero que no les moleste-le respondió Rachel, Mercedes me voltio para mirarme, ella sabe que me recomendé que invitara a alguien, pero seguramente no esperaba que lo hiciera, porque si estuviera saliendo ya se habría enterado

-humm-dijo pensativa pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios-no será cierta rubia de la que Rachel nos ha comentado-Kurt imito la sonrisa de Mercedes y yo solo le di una mirada asesina a Rachel, la cual inmediatamente se tomó toda su bebida de una solo trago

-puede ser-le respondí sin darle mucha importancia, no quería que cuando Quinn legara la bombardearan de preguntas e insinuaciones, Dios es que era lo más posible, quería matar a Rachel por haberles dicho

-creo que ya es hora de que la fiesta empieza-al parecer Rachel noto el aura asesina que estaba desprendiendo, por eso cambio el tema rápidamente-vamos a encender el Karaoke-inmediatamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al televisor de 80 pulgadas, Kurt, Mercedes y yo rodamos los ojos, la tortura iba a empezar.

En cuestión de minutos ya tenía todo preparado, Rachel ya había elegido la canción e iba empezar a cantar, cuando el timbre sonó otra vez, Kurt se puso de pie inmediatamente agradeciendo la interrupción y abrió la puerta.

-hola, ustedes deben ser los amigos de Rachel y Santana-le escuche decir a lo lejos-sigan, son bienvenidos.

La primera en entrar fue Quinn, estaba hermosa, bueno a veces me pregunto cuando no lo era, llevaba un blazer blanco, no muy largo y por debajo tenía un vestido rojo, de esos vestidos tiernos que suele vestir, con un cinturón amarillo amarrado en la cintura, inmediatamente la atención de todos se centró en ella, pude ver que Kurt me estaba dando la mirada de "Buena elección" y aunque no estuviera viendo a Mercedes, sabía que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, al lado escuche a Puck lanzar un leve silbido y por un momento quise matarlo, Boby también entro, Rachel se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

-Me alegra que vinieran-abrazo a Quinn y luego abrazo a Boby- síganme les presentare a los chicos-Kurt cerró la puerta y se acercó para la presentación-bueno ya casi todos lo conocen-Rachel señalo a Boby- pero para Puck y sus amigas, él es Brody Weston un amigo de NYADA

-¿Qué tal?-le dijo Puck en forma de saludo-aunque no te molestes en presentarme a tus intereses Rachel, más bien qué tal si nos dices quien es la belleza que lo acompaña-las dos chicas que estaban con Puck lo golpearon en los hombros-¡auch!-me gire para ver a Quinn y esta tenía el adorable rubor en sus mejillas, es curioso que con lo hermosa que es se sonroje cuando se lo dicen, debería estar acostumbrada, pero son esas cosas que hacen que mi corazón acelere como loco.

-Bueno ella es Quinn Fabray, amiga de la infancia de Brody y me atrevo a decir, amiga de Santana-les dijo Rachel sonriente, yo me levante de inmediato para que no empezaran a decir cosas vergonzosas con respecto a mis sentimientos por Quinn

-bueno, ahora si estamos todos, que fiesta comience-dije aligerando las cosas, Rachel se olvidó al segundo de todo y se fue al Karaoke para empezar a cantar, Brody se sentó junto a los chicos de NYADA y yo me quede al lado de Quinn.

-Hola-me dijo tímidamente

-Hola-le respondí con una sonrisa-ven toma asiento-la guie hacia un espacio del sofá para que se sentara y le pase una bebida

-¿Cómo has estado?-me pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

-igual que esta mañana, no ha habido cambios-le dije con tranquilidad

-creo que ya gastamos todos los temas de conversación entre ayer y hoy

-así es, pero siempre pueden surgir otros, lo que sea para hablar contigo

Quinn me sonrió, pero al rato desvió la mirada, cogió su bolso y saco un sobre de manila el cual me entrego.

-abrelo-me dijo con emoción, la cual también se me contagio pero me las arregle para abrir el sobre con delicadeza, cuando saque el contenido me topé con una serie de fotografías

-Son increíbles-le comente mientras pasaba de foto en foto-¿son las que revelaste el jueves?-mi mirada estaba clavada en la maravillosa calidad de las fotos, eran tomas distintas, algunas de paisajes, otras de personas y objetos, pero todas tenían un toque especial, un no sé qué, que deslumbraba la vista.

-yo diría más bien, que revelamos, porque también estabas ahí y me ayudaste

-no creo que mi ayuda haya sido lo suficiente como para decir eso

-si lo fue, no seas tan dura contigo

-aun así, estas fotos son increíbles, me gusta mucho como logras captar algo tan normal para nosotros y hacerlo ver tan maravilloso, eres muy talentosa-levante la vista un poco solo para ver el sonrojo de Quinn, ya empezaba a conocerla, ya sabía que cosas la hacían sentirse apenada y los halagos de su belleza y su talento eran una de ellas.

-no es que yo las haga ver maravillosas, todo lo que nos rodea es maravilloso, solo hay que saber el momento preciso en que su belleza o peculiaridad es realzada y tomar la foto

-Eso no te resta créditos, sabes identificar esos momentos muy bien.

La noche avanzo y de 10 canciones que sonaron, Rachel canto 7, en verdad se encontraba en su zona de confort, pero lo que me impresionaba es que pese a mis quejas y las de todo el mundo, cada vez que Rachel decidía cantar otra canción, Quinn se mostraba feliz

-¿Berry no ha logrado fastidiarte con todo lo que ha cantado?-el pregunte incrédula, pero Quinn solo se rió

-no, Rachel tiene una voz hermosa, es bastante agradable-dijo con sinceridad

-eso pensábamos todos nosotros al principio, pero después de tanto años ya es algo fastidioso

-¡oh! tengo otra canción-dijo Rachel acercándose al micrófono una vez más

-Ni lo pienses, creo que ya has cantado demasiado-le contesto Mercedes, algo enojada- deja que alguien más cante-ella se giró y poso su mirada en mi- Santana, no has cantado nada, ven y calla a Rachel de una vez

-¿cantas?-Quinn me pregunto bastante impresionada

-sí, un poco- le respondí algo nerviosa, por lo general era muy confidente con mi voz, estoy segura que canto mejor que Rachel y demás, pero por alguna razón cantar enfrente de Quinn me tenía aterrada

-¿un poco?, por Dios, Santana tiene la mejor voz, por supuesto después de mi-dijo Mercedes con seguridad

-¿Disculpa?, seria después de mí-Rachel comento indignada

-no lo creo-continuo Mercedes, al parecer ninguna de las dos iba a ceder, mire a Quinn quien se mostraba entretenida con la situación

-me gustaría escucharte cantar-me dijo en un tono que creo que solo yo pude escuchar, porque estaba a su lado y todos estaban con la atención fija en la discusión de las dos divas.

-está bien cantare-dije levantándome del sofá y caminando hacia el Karaoke, como estaba nerviosa decidí no cantar una canción que esforzara mucho mi voz, pero tampoco me detuve a pensar en lo que la canción podía decir, pero cuando menos me di cuenta la canción ya había empezado a sonar.

_**You came into my life**__**  
**__**And I thought hey**__**  
**__**You know this could be something**__**  
**__**'Cause everything you do and words you say**__**  
**__**You know that it all takes my breath away**__**  
**__**And now I'm left with nothing**_

_**'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**__**  
**__**Well maybe two is better than one**__**  
**__**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**__**  
**__**And you've already got me coming undone**__**  
**__**And I'm thinking two, is better than one**__**  
**__**  
**__**I remember every look upon your face,**__**  
**__**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste**__**  
**__**You make it hard for breathing**__**  
**__**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**__**  
**__**I think of you and everythings okay**__**  
**__**And finally now, we're leaving**__**And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**__**  
**__**Well maybe two is better than one**__**  
**__**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**__**  
**__**And you've already got me coming undone**__**  
**__**And I'm thinking two, is better than one**__**Yeah, yeah**__**I remember what you wore on the first day**__**  
**__**You came into my life**__**  
**__**And I thought hey**__**Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you**__**  
**__**Maybe two is better than one**__**  
**__**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**__**  
**__**And you've already got me coming undone**__**  
**__**And I'm thinking**__**  
**__**  
**__**Oooh I can't live without you**__**  
**__**'Cause baby two is better than one**__**  
**__**There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life**__**  
**__**And I've figured out with all that's said and done**__**  
**__**Two, is better than one**__**Two is better than one**_

Estuve tan concentrada en no perder el ritmo o que mi voz se desafinara que no notaba la mirada de todos puesta sobre mí cuando termine, no trataba de mandar ningún indirecta ni nada parecido, solo que la primera canción que cruzo por mi mente fue esa, ¿el por qué?, no estoy segura, pero ahora estaba más nerviosa que nunca, alce la mirada y me encontré con los bellos ojos de Quinn, me mirada fijamente, estaba mordiéndose el labio y tenía el ceño fruncido, temía lo peor, no quería que me malinterpretara, pero antes de poder decir algo Mercedes se levanto

-a eso me refería-se giró a Rachel-la segunda mejor voz, después de mí

-debo diferir una vez más Mercedes y creo que otra canción hará que tus oídos se destapen un poco para que puedas apreciar mi voz

-no, no, no, no voy a permitir que cantes otra canción-se entrometió Kurt-creo que ya fue bastante de Karaoke, ahora pondré música para que podemos bailar

-¡al fin!-exclamo Puck, quien de inmediato se levantó junto a sus dos amigas

Kurt puso la música y la mayoría de los presentes se levantaron para bailar, yo me escabullí entre la multitud para regresar donde Quinn, quien aún estaba un poco pensativa.

-hey-le dije en un tono suave-¿estás bien?-ella alzo su mirada y me miro directamente a los ojos, luego me sonrió

-tienes una voz hermosa-fue todo lo que dijo, por un momento sentí que mis mejillas ardían-en lo personal creo que es mejor que la de Mercedes y Rachel

-tu si sabes-le dije con confianza y ella solo se rió-¿No quieres bailar?-otra vez los nervios se apoderaron de mí, no sabía cómo responder si me rechazaba

-me encantaría-ella se levantó y yo la tome de la mano para llevarla a la "pista de baile" que se había improvisado, la mayoría estaban bailando a lo loco, todo el alcohol que debieron consumir para no aburrirse durante la sesión de karaoke ya les estaba surgiendo efecto, mire alrededor y encontré a Rachel bailando junto a Boby, Puck estaba manejándoselas para bailar con las dos chicas, Kurt y Mercedes estaban sentados hablando de algo y los amigos de NYADA todos estaban metidos en la pista de baile.

No sabía cómo bailar junto a Quinn, estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera pensaba claramente y al parecer Quinn lo noto, porque me tomo de las manos y se me acerco.

-no estés nerviosa, solo déjate llevar-y eso hice, por lo que creo fueron 3 canciones seguidas, baila junto a Quinn sin parar, nuestros cuerpos se unían como por obra de una imán, cada toque cada roce generaba electricidad en mi cuerpo, no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, para mi ella lo era todo, me olvide completamente de donde estábamos y de quien estábamos rodeados, solo éramos nosotras dos, no sé en qué momento paso, pero estábamos bailando muy juntas, nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, tenía mi mano en su cintura y ella sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, solo un poco más y podría sentir sus labios en los míos.

-no deberíamos estar haciendo esto-me susurro, pero no se alejó ni un poco, seguíamos en la misma posición, no fui capaz de responderle, me acerque lentamente y cuando creía que por fin iba saborear su labios ella se apartó, todo se derrumbó, mi corazón se detuve y pude ver una expresión de confusión en el rostro de Quinn, no pude hacer nada, ella solo se alejó entre la multitud.

-ya sé por qué no querías estar con mi amiga-escuche la voz de Puck a mi lado, me gira rápidamente, aún estaba tratando de analizar lo que paso-ve por ella-me dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda y sin decir nada más fui tras ella.

Seguí la dirección por la que fue, el apartamento de Kurt y Mercedes era grande, pero tampoco como para no darme cuenta que se fue al balcón, cuando llegue, ella estaba apoyada en balcón mirando al cielo, me acerque lentamente pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que decirle.

-es una bella noche-me dijo sin quitar la mirada del cielo

-pero no es lo único bello aquí-le dije sin pensar, no debería echarle más leña al fuego-Quinn, yo lo siento, no debí tratar de besa…

-no tienes por qué disculparte-me interrumpió, Quinn dejo de ver al cielo y centro su atención en mi-no has hecho nada malo, la única que ha hecho las cosas mal aquí, soy yo

-¿Qué dices?, no Quinn, no has hech…

-Santana, tengo novio-una vez más, su dichoso novio se presentaba, no pude ignorar el punzón que sufrió mi corazón ante esas palabras

-lo sé-le dije en un tono bajo, más bien me dije a mi misma, agache la cabeza un poco, no sabía que cara mirar a Quinn

-y a veces pareciese que lo estuviera engañando cada día desde el momento en que te conocí-levante la cabeza y me topé con sus hermosos ojos, se veían mucho más brillantes por la luz de la luna y por lo húmedos que estaban-debería pensar él, debería querer pasar tiempo con él, debería llamarle o escribirle, pero no lo hago y no lo hago porque quiero hacer eso contigo y no con él, pero no quiero repetir los pasos de mi padre, no sería justo para Sam y tampoco para ti-no podía hablar, no sabía que decir, aun procesaba todo, ¿piensa en mí todos los días?, Rachel tenía razón, le gusto, por Dios le gusto, pero por alguna razón eso la estaba matando-lo siento Santana-se quedó en silencio un rato, ya no me miraba, ahora era ella la que había agachado la cabeza-debería irme-empezó a alejarse de mí, no quería que se fuera, no iba a permitir que se fuera, por reflejo la tome de la muñeca con la suficiente fuerza para que se detuviera.

-Quinn-pronuncie su nombre con tanto cariño que ni yo creía que mi voz fuera capaz de hacerlo, por mi mente pasaban un montón de cosas, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, pero fue en ese momento en que las palabras del señor Parker se aparecieron, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie me apartara de Quinn-solo quiero que sepas…que eres la mujer de mis sueños y que no te dejare ir tan fácilmente-no sé de donde salió la seguridad de mi voz, no sé de donde encontré el valor para decir esas palabras, pero lo agradecía, le solté la muñeca, ella me sonrió entre las lágrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos y se fue, se alejó, dejándome sola, pero esa sonrisa que me dio antes de irse, para mi significo que me daría una oportunidad, su novio es un problema, hay algo con su novio como para que no pueda terminar con él y estar conmigo, pero me aferraría a esa oportunidad y aunque me costara Quinn sería mi novia.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo, la canción que canto Santana se llama Two is Better than One de Boys Like Girls, gracias por su apoyo con esta historia y agradeciera cualquier idea que tengan.**_


	9. Chapter 9

He llegado a un punto de mi vida donde se exactamente lo que quiero, pero no lo puedo tener fácilmente. Todo lo que pasó con Quinn en la fiesta de Kurt y Mercedes, me permitió aclarar y entender las cosas, lo que me dijo, fue básicamente una explicación del por qué no podíamos estar juntas, pero nunca fue un rechazo, solo la indicación de que había un obstáculo el cual debía superar y su sonrisa cuando le dije que estaba dispuesta a luchar por ella, fue la aprobación para que lo intentara o eso es lo que me gusta creer.

A decir verdad llevo toda la mañana dándole vueltas al asunto, después de hablar con Quinn me fui de la fiesta sin despedirme y de inmediato llegue al apartamento para empezar lo que hoy no he terminado, entender las palabras de Quinn, pero no lograba llegar a una conclusión arbitraria, en la cual no resultara ganando, si bien, pudo haber sido un rechazo total, hay algo dentro de mí ese mismo algo que me mantuvo con calma cuando me entere del noviazgo de Quinn, que me dice que todo estará bien, que efectivamente ella quiere estar conmigo pero no puede, que no me rechazo solo me pidió tiempo, que me pidió que luchara por ella y un montón más de respuestas a mi favor, pero no podía asegurar nada.

-Santana, tenemos que hablar-escuche la voz de Rachel al otro lado de la puerta

-ahora no estoy de ánimos-me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí para toparme con Rachel en pijamas y con los brazos cruzados

-necesito saber que paso en la fiesta, ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente?, ¿paso algo con Quinn?, ella estaba un poco ida después de que te fuiste y casi al minuto ella también se fue-me interrogo preocupada, la aparte un poco para poder seguir a la sala y tomar mis llaves-¿A dónde vas?

-a caminar un rato, necesito despejar mi mente y la verdad no me estas ayudando-antes de que pudiera decir algo más, salí del apartamento.

Camine sin rumbo como por una hora, me dedique a apreciar la ciudad, a recordar porque me había mudado en un principio a un lugar tan grande, lleno de ruido y contaminación, pero que a la vez era mágico y lleno de posibilidades, vine desde Ohio para poder cumplir mis sueños, la ciudad que me abriría las puertas a ser la mejor abogada del país, la ciudad con la que más identificaba me sentía y la que no me juzgaba sin importar el que, donde podía ser yo misma y donde nada me detendría de mis metas, desde la primera vez que viaje a Nueva York supe que sería el lugar ideal para que el mundo conociera a Santana López y a veces caminar por sus calles solo me da el valor y la energía para continuar con mis metas.

Solté un suspiro y me arme de valor, recordar el por qué estoy acá fue suficiente para dejar de actuar como una cobarde, las palabras no tienen valor si no se demuestran con acciones, así que primero debería aclarar las cosas con Quinn, sin pensarlo más saque mi celular y empecé a escribirle.

_**¿Estamos bien?**_

Fue lo primero que se pasó por mi mente, me quede mirando el celular, solo esperaba el momento en que el nombre de Quinn apareciera en pantalla, tenía que saber su respuesta.

_**Sí-Q**_

Fue todo lo que dijo y era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

* * *

Ya era martes y la competencia de debate empezaría en unas pocas horas, después de haber "aclarado" un poco las cosas con Quinn, logre tranquilizarme y enfocarme en la competencia, estábamos todos reunidos en la parte de atrás del auditorio de la universidad, los espectadores empezaban a llegar y los equipos enemigos también, el ambiente competitivo se podía sentir, era una sensación que no tenía desde las nacionales con el club Glee y me tenía emocionada, el señor Parker nos tenía reunidos para darnos unas palabras de ánimo, no es que fueran necesarias pero ayudaba a calmar los nervios de algunos. Justo cuando ya se iba a dar por terminada la mini reunión, una joven con rasgos asiáticos se acercó al señor Parker y al parecer le pregunto algo.

-si claro, Santana me comento de la entrevista-le respondió él-muchachos ella es la señorita Tina Cohen-Chang, será la encargada de realizar la entrevista para el periódico de la universidad.

La entrevista, por un momento se me había olvidado todo lo que hice para lograr la entrevista, pero no veía a Quinn, quien se supone era la fotógrafa del periódico, su ausencia me hacía pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, no estábamos tan bien como ella decía.

-tengo entendido que aceptaron que algunos aceptaron realizar la entrevista y que todos acordaron tomarse la foto grupal, así que mientras llega mi compañera, me gustaría empezar con los que van a ser entrevistados-nos dijo Tina-así que…¿Quién será el primero?

Sin que me sorprendiera mucho, Sebastián fue el primero en levantarse, tenía esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, como si fuera el mejor de todos los presentes, ese sujeto no podía disgustarme más. Espere con paciencia que la entrevista de Sebastián terminara, tenía mi mirada fija en la entrada del auditorio, quería ver si Quinn llegaba en algún momento, pero conforme los minutos pasaban mis esperanzas se iban desapareciendo.

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto Tina una vez más, pero antes de que pudiera responder Mike se ofreció rápidamente, cosa que a decir verdad me sorprendió, pues pensaba que iba a ser el último, sin embargo note la manera peculiar en que Mike miraba a Tina, tal vez eso explicaba su ofrecimiento repentino.

Enfoque mi mirada nuevamente en la entrada del auditorio, pero la rubia de mis sueños seguía sin aparecer, cerré los ojos y trate de calmarme un momento, no estaba nerviosa por la competencia y no podía dejar que mis emociones me controlaran ahora que me acorde de la entrevista y de que Quinn no estaba presente, tenía que hacer de mi parte como capitana del equipo y dejar lo personal totalmente apartado de lo profesional.

-perdonen la demora-oh Dios reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, abrí mis ojos casi al instante y me topé con aquellos ojos avellana que son capaces de dejarte sin aliento

-¡Quinn!, me alegro que llegaras-apareció Tina de la nada y la abrazo

-lamento la demora, tenía que sustentar un proyecto y nos demoramos un poco-dijo apenada

-no hay problema, ya iba a terminar las entrevistas, solo falta la capitana del equipo y podemos tomar la foto grupal-Quinn dirigió su atención en mí, pude ver como en el instante en que sus ojos se posaron en mí, ella se mordió sutilmente el labio, yo le sonreí y le gesticule un "Hola" el cual ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

-chicos ella es Quinn Fabray, será la fotógrafa encargada de la foto grupal y de cubrir el evento-le comento Tina a todos los presentes, inmediatamente la atención de todos se centró en Quinn, pobre ella en verdad odia ser el centro de atención, note como varios de los chicos del equipo miraban a Quinn embobados, excepto Sebastián que más Gay no podía ser y Mike que tenía su atención en Tina-bien terminemos con la capitana…

-Santana

-eso Santana y vamos a realizar la foto grupal-Tina se dirigió al rincón donde había estado realizando las entrevistas y yo me levante para seguirla, pasando por el lado de Quinn

-me alegra que hayas venido-le susurre

-tenía que verte en acción-me contesto apenada, pocas palabras eran lo que necesitaba para calmarme y retomar mi confianza, me acerque al rincón de las entrevistas y me senté en la butaca que habían predispuesto.

-muy bien Santana, vamos a empezar, ¿estas lista?

-siempre-le dije confiada

-excelente, en ese caso, ¿Cómo se siente ser la líder del equipo de debate?, ¿Significa mucha presión para ti?

-Ser la capitana del equipo me hace sentir increíble, pero no precisamente porque me crea superior a los demás, más bien es por el hecho de que he logrado demostrar un poco de mis cualidades que me han permitido obtener este título y eso obviamente me llena de orgullo, me demuestra de lo que soy capaz de hacer y el por qué mis compañeros confían en mí, por eso no creo que sea presión, el trabajo no lo hace solo el capitán, todos somos un equipo, todos vinimos a demostrar algo y entre todos colaboraremos para lograr la victoria

-pero que inspirador y dinos ¿Cómo has logrado obtener tanta determinación?

-de querer y luchar por lo que quiero, no debe existir nada que me impida lograr mis metas-cite al señor Parker, pero a pesar de que las palabras las dijo él, estoy segura que les di un contexto distinto, porque no pude evitar mirar a Quinn mientras las decía.

-ya veo-por un momento sentí la mirada fija de Tina sobre mí, pero para mi suerte ella continuo con las preguntas de la entrevista.

Al cabo de un rato terminamos y nos empezamos a organizar para la foto grupal, como era la capitana tenía que estar en el medio de todos y como Sebastián quería robar la atención se hizo a mi lado para poder estar bien enfocado en la foto, por otro lado Quinn se veía bastante feliz mientras nos indicaba las posiciones en las que nos veríamos mejor y acomodaba la cámara para captar la mejor luz posible, era increíble lo mucho que se concentraba para tomar una foto.

-ahora sé porque tanto interés con el periódico de la universidad-me susurro Sebastián

-¿de qué hablas?-le respondí algo molesta pero manteniendo la voz baja

-no te hagas la tonta López, se nota a lo lejos que babeas por la rubia

-cállate Smythe

-no puedo creer que me hayas hecho madrugar solo para que pudieras hacer tu movida en la rubia

-por favor Smythe, no lo hice por ese motivo-mentira-no deberías sacar conclusiones sin ningún sustento, creí que ya lo sabias

-tus miradas lo dicen todo, López

-muy bien todos quietos ya vamos a sacar la foto-nos dijo Tina, interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión de susurros que habíamos comenzado Sebastián y yo, cuando menos me di cuenta un flash ilumino el lugar.

-listo-dijo Quinn

Una vez tomada la foto y terminado todo el asunto con el periódico, los chicos se dispersaron y cada quien se fue por su lado, aún faltaba una hora para que empezara el evento y se podía hacer lo que se quisiera, lo importante era estar presentes para la ceremonia inaugural.

-¿nerviosa?-me pregunto Quinn, me gire para verla, la había extrañado estos dos días que no la vi

-no mucho, sé que nos ira bien, me tienen a mí en el equipo

-pero que confianza-se rio Quinn-cosa que no vi mientras bailábamos el sábado-ahí estaba, el tema de la fiesta, pude ver que se arrepintió de mencionarlo, porque de inmediato se mordió el labio y agacho la cabeza un poco

-bueno, es muy distinto tener que presentar argumentos ante miles de personas a bailar con una hermosa rubia-no me atrevía a mirarla, sabía que debía estar sonrojándose en estos momentos, las cosas eran raras con ella, tenía que confirmar en definitiva si le gustaba o no, aunque cada vez estaba más segura que sí, no solo por lo que dijo en la fiesta, si no por las reacciones que le causo.

-no lo hagas-me dijo nerviosa

-¿hacer que?-me le acerque

-no hagas que mis sentimientos lleguen al límite-oh Dios, al fin, si solo eso necesitaba

-Quinn de verdad tenemos que hablar, sé que tienes novio pero también sé que la atracción que tenemos la una por la otra es bastante obvia

-lo sé-dijo a la vez que soltaba un suspiro-pero se ha de quedar en eso, ya te lo dije Santana, no sería justo para ti ni para Sam, lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer es mi amistad-no creo que pueda ser su amiga, no ahora que sé que le gusto, no voy a dejar que me meta en la FriendZone.

-no, porque la verdad no creo que pueda ser tu amiga, me muero por ser algo más y ya te lo dije Quinn, luchare por serlo, pero me tomara tiempo-nuestros rostros estaban bastante cerca pero a la vez lo suficientemente alejados para que la situación no llegara a mayores-en la fiesta me sonreíste cuando te dije que lucharía, para mi es el pase de entrada a la competencia por tener a Quinn Fabray

-no soy un premio por el que hay que competir-me dijo algo molesta a la vez que daba algunos pasos hacia atrás

-no, no lo eres, tienes razón, pero no lo digo en ese sentido, lo digo porque sé que estar a tu lado me hace feliz y eso que nos conocemos hace tan solo una semana, no me imagino lo que sería toda una vida a tu lado-pero que cosas tan cursis estoy diciendo, esta mujer me vuelve loca y no lo puedo evitar.

Quinn estaba sin palabras, lo único que hacía era mirarme directamente a los ojos y morderse el labio, se estaba conteniendo, lo sé, lo cual era bueno, porque me indicaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-seré tu amiga-me acerque nuevamente-pero solo hasta que tu no puedas afrontar más el hecho de que como amigas no funcionamos, porque estamos destinadas a ser algo más-mire los ojos de Quinn una vez más, estaban oscuros, llenos de deseo, le sonreí coquetamente, al fin lo había logrado, al fin sabia con seguridad que Quinn Fabray seria mía.

-Quinn- interrumpió una voz a lo lejos, las dos nos separamos rápidamente

-Tina, por aquí-Quinn camino hacia ella lo más rápido posible

-hey ¿estás bien?, te noto un poco roja, ¿tienes fiebre?-claro, se podría decir que es fiebre

-no es nada, estoy bien-le negó Quinn en un tono poco convincente-mejor vamos a buscar un buen lugar para poder tomar fotos y apuntes del evento-Quinn se fue rápidamente seguida de Tina quien se volteo un segundo para mirarme con una ceja alzada, me limite a alzar los hombros en señal de no saber nada, pero ella se quedó mirándome con sospecha hasta que se giró y siguió los pasos de Quinn

En el momento en que supe que estaba sola, me senté rápidamente en la primera silla que encontré, tenía mi corazón a mil, tenía que calmarme para el evento o todo sería un completo desastre.

-no sé de qué hablas, no sería capaz de algo así-escuche la voz de Sebastián al lado mío, me gire para verlo, tenía los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa arrogante pegada en la cara-por supuesto que no estaban tratando de jugársela a la rubia-dijo con sarcasmo- escúchame bien López, no me importe que cuento tengas con la ricitos de oro, pero te necesito concentrada para el concurso y si llegamos a perder, te juro que te haré pagar-no tuve tiempo de responderle, Sebastián se fue casi al segundo, Dios ahora si necesitaba calmarme.

* * *

**Lamento mucho la demora con este capítulo, empezó la semana de parciales y pues tengo que ponerme a estudiar además de terminar trabajos y demás. Agradezco mucho todos los reviews que dejan, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, también a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, espero que este capítulo les guste, todos los errores son míos y apreciaría cualquier idea que tengan.**

**PD: el próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Quinn al fin logre encontrar una situación en la cual poder escribir su perspectiva.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hasta hace poco siempre pensé que cierto tipo de situaciones solo pasaban en las películas, tal vez es por eso que me gusta ver tantas películas románticas, por que muestran una realidad tan distinta a la vivimos que a veces nos permiten soñar y olvidarnos de nuestros problemas, lo único es que nunca pensé que me viera envuelta en una de esas situaciones.

Una semana atrás pensé que la máxima felicidad y emoción que tendría, estaba relacionada con mi carrera, el viaje a Londres me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo mucho que amo la fotografía y lo llena que me sentía con solo dedicarme a tomar fotos y diseñar, pero muy en el fondo sabía que amar lo que hago no significaría que fuera a tener una vida feliz, si bien puede que nunca tuviera problemas con el trabajo, madrugar o el dinero, mi vida personal no estaría satisfecha si mi mayor enfoque era el trabajo y aunque estoy con Sam, no me siento completa.

Aun así Sam es un buen chico y con todos los años que llevamos juntos ya me había hecho la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él, tener hijos y brindarle un poco de felicidad a mi madre, pero todo se derrumbó la noche que vi a cierta latina en un bar y el día siguiente que la conocí. Santana, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el restaurante supe que algo había hecho clic en mí, no podíamos tocarnos porque sentía un choque de energía especial que invadía mi cuerpo, cada alago que me daba o toda la atención que me prestaba me hacía sentir feliz y a la vez avergonzada, no merecía su atención, no sabía por qué me miraba con tanto interés, pero mi cuerpo suplicaba por eso, cada vez que me decía algo bonito no podía controlar el calor que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y se subía a mis mejillas, todo absolutamente todo lo que ella hiciera me estaba volviendo loca, pero no puedo dejarme llevar, no puedo lastimar a Sam, no quiero repetir los errores que cometió mi padre y llevaron a mi madre a una tristeza absoluta, eso incluyendo el hecho de que me aterra los sentimientos tan fuertes que aparentemente tengo hacia Santana y se han desarrollado en tan poco tiempo.

-¡hey Quinn!, ¿Estas bien?, te veo un poco pensativa-me dijo Tina mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos

-sí, todo está bien, solo me distraje un poco-le sonreí y acomode me senté al lado de ella, ya había acomodado mi cámara para que en el momento en que la competencia empezara, pudiera obtener un buen ángulo para tomar fotos.

-y… ¿se puede saber que logro distraer a la señorita Quinn Fabray de su cámara?-me dijo con un tono malicioso-o más bien, ¿Quién?

No tenía caso tratar de ocultarle la situación con Santana, Tina estudiaba periodismo y era alguien bastante perspicaz, se podía dar cuenta de los más mínimos detalles todo para poder indagar más en un asunto y así lograr una noticia completa, un talento admirable que a veces usaba en mi contra.

-sé que ya sabes la respuesta, pero preferiría no tocar el tema en estos momentos-le conteste con resignación, aún tenía que aclarar mi mente antes de siquiera dar comentarios al respecto

-no te voy a presionar, sabes que no soy así-no pude evitar mirarla y arquear mi ceja con incredulidad-bueno tal vez si sea así y tal vez si te vaya a presionar con el asunto, pero se reconocer cuando y donde hablar sobre estos temas

Me limite a sonreírle en forma de agradecimiento y en hacer una nota mental para prepárame ante la lluvia de preguntas que me hará en un futuro no muy lejano. Tina ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que entre en la universidad, como dije antes su talento ha hecho que prácticamente le cuente toda mi vida, incluso las partes que solo personas cercanas como Brody o Sam conocen, pero por alguna razón me siento libre cuando hablo con ella, nunca me juzga y siempre me apoya, no siento presiones y puedo ser yo misma, así que si posiblemente alguien me va a ayudar en un futuro con todo el enredo en mi cabeza, ese alguien será Tina.

Faltaban unos minutos para que el evento comenzara, los equipos participantes se fueron ubicando en la tarima del auditorio, los espectadores empezaron a llegar y poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando, los miembros del equipo de la Universidad fueron posicionándose uno a uno en los asientos asignados, la última en sentarse fue Santana, no se veía nerviosa en absoluto y expulsaba un aura de confianza impresionante.

-mira quien llego, tu latina-me susurro Tina al oído, negué con la cabeza a la vez que me ubicaba para tomarlas fotos del evento.

-Buenos días-saludo el organizador del evento-agradecemos a todos los presentes y a las universidades participantes por estar el día de hoy en este evento, agradecemos su colaboración apagando el celular y evitando el ruido lo más que puedan, en unos minutos empezaremos con la competencia.

Saque mi celular del bolso, por lo general nadie me llamaba a esta hora pero prefería evitar problemas, me disponía a apagarlo cuando un mensaje se asomó en mi pantalla.

_**Amor, mucha suerte en el evento de hoy, sé que tomaras unas fotos maravillosas como siempre, nunca dudes de tu talento, eres increíble, te amo-Sam**_

Por este tipo de cosas es que me sentía culpable de solo pensar en Santana, no era justo, Sam siempre me ha apoyado, desde hace dos años que me ha demostrado su amor incondicional, la semana pasada vino a pasar un tiempo conmigo y yo solo me comporte extraña con él, incluso pase casi todo un día con Santana mientras él me esperaba en el apartamento para pasar un tiempo juntos antes de que regresara a Boston.

_**Gracias amor, hablamos más tarde que ya va a comenzar el evento**_

Sin pensarlo mucho apague el celular y tome mi posición de trabajo, me gire un poco para mirar a Tina, la cual ya tenía su libreta y su esfero dispuestos para tomar nota de todo lo que pase o se diga, ella me miro y asintió con su cabeza indicándome que todo estaba listo, le sonreí y enfoque mi atención en mi cámara una vez más, un poco después el evento comenzó.

Después de dos horas y media de grandes discusiones entre los equipos, los jueces estaban determinando al equipo ganador, durante la competencia trate de evitar cualquier contacto visual con Santana, peor me resulto imposible, su mirada siempre buscaba la mía e inconscientemente yo siempre buscaba la suya, pero la peor parte fue cuando ella tuvo que presentar sus argumentos respecto al tema de la pena de muerte, por regla establecieron que su equipo debía presentar un argumento que estuviera en contra de la aplicación de la pena de muerte, eligieron a dos participante de cada equipo y cada uno presento sus razones y los respectivos sustentos, pero el mundo desapareció en el momento en que Santana tomo el micrófono y con naturalidad presento sus argumentos, ese fue el momento culminante en que me di cuenta que en mi mente solo existía una persona, Santana y que no podía despegar la mirada de ella, detallar los gestos que hacia cuando estaba convencida de algo, el cómo mantenía la calma cada vez que alguien trataba de contradecirle y derrumbar su argumento, como actuaba tan genial cuando lograba demostrar la validez de su argumento pese al intento de contradecirle, en definitiva en todo.

No podía evitarlo mi cuerpo se sentía atraído a ella como si fuera un imán, todos estaban esperando los resultados pero ella solo me miraba y me sonreía, su sonrisa tenía un efecto poderoso sobre mí, trataba de controlarlo pero era imposible, no sé qué me pasa, pero me es inevitable la sensación, solo me dejo llevar, me olvido de todos y me enfoco en ella, como sucedió en la fiesta mientras bailábamos, me gusta bailar, pero jamás me había gustado tanto como cuando baile con Santana, fue mágico, nuestros cuerpos estaba coordinados y se sentía como si fuera un solo y Dios de solo acordarme que casi nos besamos mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido y con fuerza.

-y el equipo ganador es….-alce la mirada para ver al presentador, sentía ansiedad, quería escuchar los resultados, todo mi ser quiere que Santana, digo el equipo de debate de la universidad, sea el que se lleva la victoria, solo quería verla sonreír y verla feliz por algo que por lo que vi la apasiona mucho-el de la Universidad de Nueva York, liderado por la señorita Santana López

-¡SI!- no lo pensé, en el momento en que escuche el nombre de Santana había pegado un brinco y creo que incluso grite, para mi suerte el público estaba aplaudiendo y el equipo estaba celebrando así que la atención no se centró en mí, pero cuando me calme un poco, sentí la mirada penetrante de Tina, como se nota que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo para mantener mis emociones controladas.

Después de media hora las cosas se calmaron un poco, las personas se empezaron a retirar y todo se empezó a recoger, tenía unas ganas terrible de felicitar a Santana, pero no lograba encontrarla, con el mayor intento de disimulo la buscaba entre las personas, pero no la veía, posiblemente estaba ocupada con alguna reunión o algo para dialogar sobre el triunfo, así que decidí rendirme, me gire rápidamente para dirigirme a la salida del lugar y reunirme con Tina, quien por cierto había sido bastante escurridiza y se había ido hace un buen tiempo, cuando sentí un choque en mi cuerpo, alcance a retroceder un poco pero unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura, estaba algo confundida pero logre subir la mirada y ver que sucedía, para mi sorpresa me encontré con aquellos ojos color chocolate que tanto efecto tenían sobre mí.

-hola-me dijo con en un tono tierno mientras tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa

-hola-le conteste algo nerviosa, ahora analizaba lo que lo pasaba, Santana tenía sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y acercándome al de ella, lo que me hacía pensar en todas las palabras que me dijo en la fiesta y antes de que la competencia empezara, no deberían hacerme feliz, debería molestarme que alguien intentara terminar las cosas entre Sam y yo, que no respetara que me encontraba en un relación "estable", pero no lo hacía, en absoluto, me hacía increíblemente feliz el hecho de que estuviera dispuesta a luchar por mí a pesar de que le había dicho que no era posible, que no era justo, que todo era un error, pero pese a todo aquí estaba rodeándome en sus brazos y haciendo que mi corazón latiera tan rápido que sentía que se iba a salir en cualquier momento-Felicitaciones debo admitir que toda esa confianza no era solo palabrería-le dije en un tono bromista mientras intentaba separarme de ella, no que quisiera, todo mi cuerpo quería mantener en esa posición, pero mi mente me hacía entrar en razón y me guiaba por el camino de lo correcto.

-la palabras se demuestran con acciones, si digo que ganamos es porque luchare para lograrlo-sentí como aplicaba un poco de fuerza para no dejarme escapar-además eso solo fue una muestra

-¿una muestra?-pregunte con curiosidad, no habíamos apartado nuestras miradas en ningún momento, pese a mis intentos de alejarme estaba era cada vez más cerca de ella

-sí, de que cumplo lo que digo-con esas palabras solo quería lanzarme y besarla, pero no podía, mi mente solo me mandaba el mismo mensaje, no, no, no, no lo hagas y si hay algo que he aprendido con todo lo que he vivido y lo que paso con mi mamá, es no hacerle caso al corazón y obedecer a la razón.

-deberíamos celebrar, creo que aun te debo un almuerzo-pese a todo mi corazón lograba engañar a mi mente y que dijera cosas estúpidas de las cuales me arrepentiría después.

-Qué tal si lo hacemos cena-me dijo de forma coqueta

Sabía que esa cena no podía ser considerada como una cosa que las amigas hacen, no cuando la tensión sexual es tan fuerte entre las dos, era una mala idea, pero últimamente parece que solo tomo las decisiones incorrectas

-me parece bien, pero nada de intentar pagar, soy yo la que invita y vamos a celebrar esa victoria tan merecida-su brazos se alejaron de mi cuerpo, nuestra cercanía de se convirtió en un espacio vacío, no me gustaba la sensación de que el calor de su cuerpo se alejara del mío, pero era mejor de esa manera

-hecho, ¿nos vemos esta noche?-me pregunto emocionada, no pude evitar sonreírle y justo cuando iba a responderle una voz invadió todo el auditorio.

-¡López!, llevamos esperándote un buen tiempo, más te vale que dejes de tratar de conquistar a la rubia y muevas tu trasero de una vez para que me pueda ir-no estaba segura quien era el joven, pero el humor de Santana cambio rápidamente, note como le lanzaba una mirada penetrante.

-¡Cállate Smythe ya voy!-le respondió con cierto tono enojado, enfoco su atención en mí una vez más-me tengo que ir, pero no creas que esto termina aquí, nos estamos hablando "amiga"-sin decir nada más se retiró con rapidez

El auditoria estaba completamente vacío para ese momento o al menos la parte de adelante, posiblemente la reunión la estaban teniendo detrás de escena. Salí del auditorio con paso rápido para encontrarme con Tina, la cual estaba esperándome en la salida, tenía un vaso de café en su mano, ¿Cuánto me demore hablando con Santana?

-pobre Sam, su querida princesa le está siendo arrebatada por una sexy latina

-Tina-le dije cortante

-¿Qué? Es verdad, incluso yo reconozco que esa tal Santana es una bomba sexual, no te culpo amiga, si yo estuviera en tus zapatos ya me la hubiera comi…

-¡Tina!-dije en una voz aún más alta, primero no quería que me echara en cara lo de Sam y segundo no quería escucharla hablar de Santana de esa forma, me molestaba

-lo siento-me contesto sin intención en su voz-pero fuera de chiste, tienes que pensar que vas a hacer

-no lo sé, tengo mi cabeza hecha un desastre

-eso si es raro, nunca te había visto así….tan indecisa

-ni yo

-ahora que lo pienso, ¿hace cuánto la conoces?, porque no creo que se acabaran de conocer

-hace más o menos una semana

-¿y no me habías dicho nada?

-es que no pensé que fuera necesario….hasta que acepte ir a almorzar con ella y una cosa llevo a la otra y después lo que paso el sábado…-estaba balbuceando, pero no sabía cómo explicarle bien la situación a Tina

-tienes que hablar con Sam

-no será necesario-evite el contacto visual con Tina, no quería que leyera atreves de mí.

-¿Por qué?

-porque nada pasara entre nosotras, seremos solo amigas y de ahí no pasaremos-dije con convicción

Tina me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, no sé qué era lo que le parecía tan gracioso de toda la situación, para mí todo era un enredo pero seguramente para ella esto solo era una forma de entretenerse.

-sigue diciéndote eso Fabray, sigue diciéndotelo, tal vez, algún día, te des cuenta de la gran mentira que acabas de decir.

* * *

_**Bueno en verdad intente escribir el punto de vista de Quinn, no sé si les guste, pero se me hace difícil expresar a Quinn, aun así agradezco todas las críticas que me ayuden a mejorar.**_

_**Gracias por todos los reviews y favs de la historia, todos los errores son míos y espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

_**PD: Diez capítulos….nunca pensé que llegaría a eso, gracias por su apoyo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Habíamos ganado y aun no me lo podía creer, bueno eso no es verdad, desde un principio sabía que íbamos a ganar, lo que no podía creer era la confianza que tuve para abrazar a Quinn y pegarla tanto a mi cuerpo, sabía que estaba invadiendo su privacidad y que seguramente si su novio se enterara no le gustaría mucho, pero no me importó, desde el momento en que el presentador dijo que habíamos ganado, me puse muy feliz, tanto que hasta juraría que Quinn gritó cuando anunciaron los resultados, en mi mente solo estaba la alegría de haber impresionado a Quinn con la victoria, porque lo que a mí respecta, ya estaba muy acostumbrada a ganar, con el equipo de las animadoras había logrado tres campeonatos nacionales y con el Club Glee había ganado uno, así que mi emoción no se debía totalmente a la victoria.

Después de hablar con Quinn y la interrupción de Sebastián, llegue al punto de reunión, el señor Parker nos dio sus palabras de felicitación por la victoria y nos dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de lo que nuestro equipo era capaz de hacer, podía ver en los rostros de todos lo orgullosos que estaban, incluso Sebastián estaba "feliz" por la victoria, sacaba pecho como muestra de su orgullo y superioridad como si cada una de las palabras que el señor Parker decía fueran dirigidas únicamente hacia él.

-Debo admitir señorita López que su conocimiento sobre la constitución fue muy útil para defender la posición con respecto a la pena de muerte y joven Chang usted logro presentar un argumento tan contundente que para los otros equipos fue imposible encontrar una manera de contradecirlo, todos ustedes hicieron un maravilloso trabajo, no puedo describir lo orgulloso que me siento…-antes de que pudiera decir algo más un joven se acercó al señor Parker y le comento algo-parece que hoy nadie quiere que termine de dar mi discurso, me surgió un inconveniente así que les pido disculpas, espero que tengan un buen día-el señor Parker se levantó y se retiró del lugar, inmediatamente los chicos callados del equipo empezaron a hablar entre ellos y a chocarse las manos, seguramente estaban tan emocionados por la victoria y las palabras del señor Parker que su timidez desapareció monetariamente.

-Buen trabajo-me dijo Mike quien se acercaba lentamente hacia a mi

-ya escuchaste al señor Parker, tú también hiciste un buen trabajo

-gracias-pude ver como las mejillas de Mike se ruborizaban un poco-pero solo pude hacerlo porque pusiste sobre la mesa uno de los artículos de la constitución que era clave para ganar

-fue un trabajo en equipo, el mérito es de todos-le sonreí, Mike era un buen chico valía la pena ser amiga de él.

-si, si, si todos escuchamos lo increíble que estuvieron ustedes dos-dijo Sebastián en un tono rencoroso mientras aplaudía-ahórrenos el show extendido

-Por favor Smythe, solo estas celoso-le dije molesta, había notado como su expresión cambio en el momento en que el Señor Parker nos mencionó a Mike y a mí.

-pfff, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?-dijo con arrogancia-el señor Parker es un viejo que no sabe reconocer el talento, los años ya lo están afectando

-no hables así de él-le contesto Mike también molesto, al parecer Sebastián ya se estaba pasando

-no te metas en esto Jackie, no es de tu incumbencia

-claro que lo es, el señor Parker es un gran profesor y merece respeto, no voy a permitir que hables mal de él solo porque no puedes aceptar que somos mejores que tu-golpe bajo para Sebastián, no sabía que Mike fuera tan valeroso cuando se trataba de defender a las personas, un hecho que solo reafirmaba que era un buen chico.

-ya lo escuchaste Smythe, deja de ser un bebito llorón y mejor déjanos disfrutar de la victoria

-¡tsk!, esto no se queda así, pronto les demostrare porque soy superior a todos ustedes-contesto ofendido y se retiró, los demás miembros del equipo se quedaron viendo cómo se retiraba del lugar, en el momento en que el sonido de una puerta cerrándose llego a nuestros oídos, los chicos sonrieron.

-al fin le dieron su merecido-comento un chico pelirrojo que por lo general solo abría la boca cuando era necesario, no pude evitar devolverle una sonrisa.

Pase la tarde con los miembros del equipo que quedaban, más que todo hablando con Mike y celebrando un poco el haber ganado la competencia, la pequeña celebración me dio la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a Mike, nació y creció en Chicago pero por cuestión del trabajo de sus padres se mudó a Nueva York en el último año de secundaria, le gusta mucho bailar pero decidió estudiar leyes porque su padre quería un doctor o un abogado en la familia, también logre hacer que admitirá que le había gustado la amiga de Quinn, si mal no me equivoco se llamaba Tina.

-sabes soy amiga…-un nudo se armó en mi garganta al decir la última palabra, aun me costaba aceptar el hecho de que Quinn me quería solo como amiga, más bien por el hecho de que no lo he aceptado es que aún sigo insistiéndole-de la hermosa rubia que tomo las fotos, podría ayudarte a conseguir el número de Tina.

-en verdad lo apreciaría que hicieras eso-dijo con timidez-pero soy algo tímido para hablar con las chicas

-bueno, pero hablas conmigo ¿no es así?

-contigo es diferente, no eres como las otras chicas

-¿no?, ¿Cómo es eso?-le dije algo ofendida y alzando una de mis cejas con incredulidad, no estaba segura del por qué me diferenciaba de las otras chicas, me consideraba alguien bastante femenina y una mujer como cualquier otra

-sí, bueno tu eres genial-me dijo sin darle vueltas al asunto, de inmediato me relaje y le sonreí

-es algo inevitable-le dije con confianza, este chico Mike sí que sabe.

* * *

Regrese al apartamento alrededor de las siete de la noche, Rachel me estaba esperando junto a Kurt y Mercedes sentados en el gran sofá de la sala, en el momento en que entre los tres se lanzaron sobre mí para abrazarme y darme sus felicitaciones por haber ganado, aunque no supiera muy bien el cómo se enteraron, con mucho esfuerzo logre quitármelos de encima para volver a respirar.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy –me dijo Rachel quien estaba tratando de abrazarme una vez más-me alegra tanto saber que las cosas van bien para ti

-gracias Berry-le dije a la vez que esquivaba uno de sus abrazos-pero no es como si fuera la primera vez que gano algo

-no, pero es la primera vez que ganas algo en la universidad-respondió Mercedes-es un nivel totalmente diferente

-aunque te veo particularmente tranquila con el hecho-dijo Kurt-aun así, estas feliz, hay algo que no me cuadra

-tal vez tenga que ver con Quinn-comento Rachel, haciendo que pusiera toda mi atención sobre ella-sabemos que estuvo presente en la competencia, de hecho fue ella la que me dijo que habían ganado

-parece que la rubia de lindo trasero ha mostrado bastante interés por Santana-dijo Mercedes con un tono de burla, pero esperen ¿acaso dijo que Quinn tenía lindo trasero?, pensé que era la única que lo había notado

-es bueno saber que el sentimiento es mutuo-comento Kurt

-se los he dicho chicos, esos sueños eran una señal del destino, ustedes dos están destinadas a estar juntas-dijo Rachel

Los tres continuaron hablando y discutiendo acerca de mi relación con Quinn, de los sueños que tuve y de cómo se están dando las cosas, pero había algo que no me cuadraba en todo esto y no solo era el hecho de que al parecer mi vida privada era de conocimiento de todo el mundo.

-esperen un segundo-alce la voz para poder detener el cotilleo entre los tres-Berry, ¿desde hace cuánto te hablas con Quinn?

-ehm-note como Rachel se puso nerviosa casi al instante, me estaba ocultando algo-siempre me he hablado con ella, ya sabes es la amiga de la infancia de Brody…entonces, pues, si…

-puro cuento Berry, si no sabías que Quinn iba a ir a la fiesta de Kurt y Mercedes hasta que el chico Ken te lo comento, así que escúpelo-deje salir un poco de Snix para que pudiera asustar lo suficiente a Rachel, de esta forma dejaría de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y me diría la verdad de una vez por todas.

-después de la fiesta-me respondió en un tono bajo

-¿Cómo?

Rachel tomo un poco de aire, como si se preparara para entrar al campo de batalla, luego lo soltó y me miro fijo a los ojos.

-después de lo que paso en la fiesta, ya sabes el hecho de que te fueras de inmediato y que al rato también se fuera Quinn me tenía un poco preocupada, así que le pedí a Brody el número de celular de Quinn y empecé a hablar con ella el fin de semana, sin embargo cada vez que tocaba el tema de la fiesta ella me evadía, así que no logre conseguir nada, pero cuando recibí su mensaje de texto diciéndome que habían ganado de inmediato un sentimiento de alivio, porque me daba a entender que las cosas estaban bien entre ustedes

-eres una metida-le dije con rabia, entendía los motivos por los que lo había hecho, de verdad los entendía, pero no podía evitar que me enojara el hecho de que se entrometiera en mi vida amorosa de esa forma, tal vez por ella intentar ayudarme terminaría perjudicándome en mi intento de conquistar a Quinn.

-no te enojes, solo estaba preocupada por ti

-aun así no te da derecho a meter tus narices en el asunto, déjame manejar las cosas a mi

-chicas-interrumpió Mercedes con un tono de voz bastante calmado-cálmense un poco, más que todo tu, santana

-Mercedes esta en lo cierto, vinimos fue a celebrar un triunfo no a que ustedes dos se peleen por algo que no vale la pena-comento Kurt

-pero…-trate de alegar

-nada de peros, Santana-me volvió a interrumpir Mercedes-Rachel solo lo estaba haciendo por tu bien, no deberías enojarte con ella porque al final no hizo nada malo, además tu sabes que es una metida por naturaleza, no sé qué te sorprendió.

-¡oye!-dijo Rachel indignada

-es verdad-confirmo Kurt

-tienen razón-solté un suspiro de resignación, tal vez mi reacción no fue la indicada

-lo siento-me dijo Rachel

-está bien, sé que lo hiciste por mi bienestar-le dedique una sonrisa para tranquilizarla un poco y ella me devolvió otra

-ahora que todo está arreglado-Mercedes se fue a la cocina y regreso casi de inmediato con una botella de vino y unas copas-vamos a celebrar

* * *

La celebración no duro mucho, apenas era martes y todos teníamos que estudiar, así que nos controlamos con las copas de vino, Kurt y Mercedes se fueron temprano mientras Rachel y yo organizábamos la cocina y nos preparábamos para ir a dormir, al día siguiente después de mi clase de las nueve, decidí escribirle a Quinn y retomar la conversación que habíamos dejando sin terminar por culpa de Sebastián.

_**Disculpe señorita, ¿tiene esta noche libre?**_

Casi de al segundo de que haya enviado el mensaje, recibí su respuesta

_**Puede ser…todo depende si cierta señorita acepta mi invitación a cenar-Q**_

No pude evitar sonreír al ver que Quinn me estaba siguiendo el juego.

_**Oh, perdone que me entrometa, pero ¿Quién es la joven afortunada?**_

_**Si me permite decirlo, no creo que ella sea la afortunada y la verdad no es fácil describirla, al menos no por este medio electrónico- Q**_

-Quinn tienes que dejar de volverme loca-dije para mis adentros

_**Estoy segura que a esa señorita le encantaría ir a cenar con usted**_

_**Espero que sea el caso, porque la invitaría a cenar Patsy's Italian Restaurant a las 8:00 pm-Q**_

_**No se preocupe, sé que ira**_

Y con ese último mensaje la conversación se terminó, no era necesario decir más, todo lo que tuviéramos que decirnos nos lo diríamos esta noche, guarde el celular y emprendí mi camino para ir a almorzar, después de una hora termine y regrese al apartamento, aún tenía tiempo para alistarme para la cena con Quinn esta noche, así que decidí navegar un poco por la internet, me había atrasado un poco de las cosas que pasaron en el mundo los últimos dos días, por lo que tuve que leer varios periódicos, pero no solo por motivos académicos, también me desvié a la parte del entretenimiento inclusive mira online el primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada de Game Of Thrones, tenía que verlos a escondidas para que mi imagen de chica mala no se viera arruinada, donde Rachel se enterara de mi gusto por este tipo de series seguramente se burlaría de mí y no habría peor pesadilla que Rachel burlándose de ti.

Ya casi eran las ocho, así que decidí arreglarme un poco para ir a cenar, escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse, por lo que supuse que Rachel había regresado.

-ya volví-canto desde la entrada

-me doy cuenta-le dije sin interés a la vez que salía a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua

-¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-me pregunto mientras acomodaba su bolso y sus llaves en el perchero de la entrada

-no hablaremos de nuestros días como si fuéramos un viejo matrimonio-le conteste molesta, incluso con un poco de disgusto ante la idea

-no entiendo por qué lo tomas de esa forma, yo solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas el día de hoy

-todo bien-le dije sin mucho interés, tome mi vaso con agua y me dispuse a entrar a la habitación para arreglarme, al cabo de media hora salí, con un vestido negro y un poco de maquillaje, Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá viendo uno de sus musicales.

-Santana, ¿a que se debe tanta elegancia?

-voy a cenar con alguien

-¿con Quinn?-ugh ¿cómo le hace para siempre acertar con las cosas o es más bien el hecho de que soy demasiado obvia?

-si

-Oh mi Dios, ahora si no puedes negar que es una cita-la emoción ya se había apoderado de Rachel, si no salía rápido lo que hace a Rachel tan Rachel saldría a la luz y me arruinaría la noche

-no lo niego, porque ese fue mi plan todo el tiempo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que encontrarme con Quinn-cuando me disponía a salir del apartamento mi teléfono empezó a sonar, al principio pensé que era Quinn pero cuando lo saque el nombre que apareció en pantalla no lo estaba esperando.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién es?, Santana, Santana-escuche la voz de Rachel a lo lejos, mi mente solo se concentraba en una cosa

-Britt-susurre pero al parecer Rachel alcanzo a oír, ella y sus oídos supersónicos para el chisme

-¿vas a contestar?-estaba preocupada, no la culpo yo también lo estaba, deslice mi dedo hacia la pantalla y acepte la llamada, dándole la espalda a Rachel

-_¿Sanny?_-escuche la voz de Britt al otro lado de la línea, esa voz tan llena de inocencia y amor para todo el mundo

-Britt-fue lo único que pude decir, estaba tratando de entender a que se debía la llamada

-_¡Sanny!, me alegro que contestaras tenía que felicitarte por haber ganado en la competencia de discusión_-me dijo con tanta alegría

-Gracias Britt aunque fue una competencia de Debate, pero dime ¿Cómo te enteraste?-aún estaba nerviosa, llevaba meses sin hablar con Britt a pesar de que nuestra relación termino de buena forma, me dio duro acostumbrarme a que no tener su cariño y su amor, no era lo mismo cuando me lo ofrecía como amiga a cuando me lo ofrecía como amante, me costó acostumbrarme, pensé que me resultaría imposible amara una vez más, Britt me guio para ser honesta conmigo misma, fue la que estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo durante el proceso de adaptación, la que me consoló cuando mi abuela me deshonro por quien era, incluso por ella me uní al club Glee y conocía a Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes, Britt ha sido una gran parte de mi vida, por eso cuando nos separamos sentí un increíble vacío en mi interior, ahora me llama, como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si siguiéramos siendo las mejores amigas después de tanto tiempo sin hablarnos, después de todo lo que vivimos, tal vez solo era yo la que le estaba dando muchos problemas a nuestra amistad y la que le dio muchas vueltas a un asunto, que al parecer, según Britt, era sencillo.

-_Lord Tubbington me dijo que había una razón por la que estabas muy feliz, así que le pregunte a Artie si él sabía algo y él me dijo que Kitty le dijo, que Jake le comento que Puck había mencionado que habías ganado una competencia en la universidad_

-ya veo-desgraciado Puck, siendo tan chismoso como siempre, aunque bueno tampoco es como si él supiera a quien le iba a llegar la información, ahora que lo pienso todo lo inicio ese gato, nunca me agrado, pero Brittany lo ama, así que tuve que acostumbrarme a convivir con él, siempre supe que tenía algo raro y todas las cosas locas que Britt menciona acerca de él, puede que me las empiece a creer, al fin y al cabo, conocí a Quinn por medio de sueños y eso ya es bastante loco, así que nada me sorprende.

-_llevamos bastante tiempo sin hablarnos, ¿Cómo has estado?_

-bien, pues como sabes ganar ese concurso de debate es un gran logro para mi hoja de vida, me gusta mucho lo que hago y aunque no lo creas aún no he matado a Berry, así que todo va bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-_me alegro mucho, Sanny, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, yo también estoy bien, dentro de poco vamos a empezar un tour y visitaremos la casa de Drácula_- Britt es bailarina y hace unos cuantos meses había logrado un contrato como una bailarina de una cantante que estaba por llegar al estrellado, al parecer las cosas han ido bien

-¿van a ir a Rumania?

-_no tontis, es acá en Estados Unidos, ¿Por qué iríamos hasta Rumania?_-Esa inocencia, como la extrañaba

-Quieres decir que vas para Pensilvania, no Transilvania

-_¿no es lo mismo?_-no pude evitar sonreír, pero cuando me gire sentí la mirada de Rachel clavada en mí, al parecer no le gustaba mucho que estuviera hablando con Brittany

-sí, Britt es lo mismo, solo que Drácula tiene dos casas, una en Estados Unidos y la otra está en Rumania-mire a Rachel por la esquina del ojo y note que estaba algo confundida por lo que acababa de decir, por lo que volví a darle la espalda

-_oh por eso te confundiste, creo que necesito ser más específica cuando diga que casa de Drácula voy a visitar_

-así es

-_extraño hablar contigo, aun somos mejores amigas, ¿cierto?-_yo también extraño hablar con ella, pese a todo la sigo amando, tal vez no estoy enamorada de ella, pero Britt fue y será siempre mi primer amor, la necesito en mi vida.

-sí, aun somos mejores amigas

-_¡me alegra mucho, Sanny_!-me contesto emocionada-_tengo que colgar pero nos estamos hablando, Lord Tubbington te manda saludos, te quiero Sanny, adiós._

-adiós Britt-la llamada termino, me quede unos segundos procesando todo lo que acaba de pasar, para al final solo sonreír

-Santana, ¿Qué quería Britt?, ¿Todo está bien?-la fastidiosa voz de Rachel hizo que me volteara para verla, estaba preocupada, toda su cara su expresaba preocupación

-solo quería felicitarme por haber ganado el concurso de debate

-y… ¿estás bien con eso?, no se hablan desde hace tiempo y no sé cómo estas llevando la situación

-estoy bien…solo digamos que he cerrado un capítulo de mi vida que me va permitir empezar otro-con eso salí del apartamento para encontrarme en mi cita con Quinn

* * *

_**Hola una vez más, como siempre agradezco la oportunidad que le han dado a este fic, cada uno de los review y los favs que dejan son mi fuente de inspiración. Les dejo este capítulo un poco más largo de los normales, aunque sé que no es suficiente, pero es porque no voy a actualizar en semana santa, ya que estaré sin internet, una vez más gracias a todos por el apoyo y que tengan unas lindas vacaciones.**_

_**Todos los errores son míos, gracias por leer.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Me encuentro en uno de esos momentos donde soy consciente de que estoy haciendo las cosas mal, pero que lo disfruto tanto que termino restándole importancia y sigo haciéndolas. No debería estar en un restaurante italiano esperando a una mujer que vuelve loca y ocupa la mayoría de mis pensamientos, todo lo contrario, debería estar en mi apartamento, viendo alguna película o documental e intercambiando mensajes de texto con mi novio. Debería porque es lo correcto pero no por que sienta la necesidad ni el deseo de hacerlo.

Habíamos quedado en cenar a las ocho de la noche, pero Santana nada que llegaba, en parte estaba agradecida por que los nervios de cenar a solas con ella me estaban devorando viva y por otro lado me estaba inquietando que no llegara, ¿y si le paso algo o se había arrepentido de venir a cenar conmigo?, las cosas no eran tan fáciles entre nosotras, si no estuviera en una relación con Sam probablemente no dudaría mucho en estar o darle una oportunidad a Santana, cosa que por cierto no debería estar pensando, pero lo hago, terminar con Sam no es fácil, pero controlar mis sentimientos tampoco.

Pasaron otros diez minutos y ninguna señal de Santana aun, ya estaba cansada de ver la carta una y otra vez para entretenerme, incluso es muy posible que me sepa todos los platillos del menú, pero no tenía intenciones de irme, algo dentro de mi decía que me quedara y aunque no tuviera ese presentimiento la esperaría hasta que cerraran el restaurante, para mi suerte no fue necesario porque al momento llego.

-hola-me sonrió dulcemente-lo siento mucho-su tono de voz estaba algo agitado, seguramente estuvo apurada para llegar-no quería llegar tarde, lamento hacerte esperar-vi el arrepentimiento en su rostro, como no perdonarla, de igual forma ni siquiera estaba enojada, todo lo contrario me calmaba el hecho de que apareciera.

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que llegaste-sonreí para tranquilizarla y darle a entender que todo estaba bien-¿puedo saber a qué se debe la demora?

-ammm digamos que una llamada inesperada-la sentí algo incomoda, incluso desvió su mirada hacia la carta.

-¿todo está bien?-le pregunte preocupada, no quería que tuviera algún problema familiar o relacionado al cual atender y que solo viniera por obligación, lo entendería perfectamente.

-sí, no te preocupes, puede que haya sido inesperada pero fue bastante…-hizo una pausa y su rostro se tornó pensativo-…no sé cómo decirlo, ¿liberador?-me dedico una sonrisa al decir lo último, aunque no estaba segura del por qué.

-me alegro-dicho eso un silencio cómodo se apodero del ambiente, Santana miraba con más detalle la carta mientras yo la miraba a ella.

-¿ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves hoy?-me tomo por sorpresa su comentario, su mirada sobresalía un poco sobre la carta y me miraba fijamente, sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían, a veces me parecía injusto que con tan poco tiempo de conocerla, tuviera tanto efecto sobre mí.

-gracias-le conteste con timidez-tu tampoco estas tan mal-no era precisamente lo que quería decir, ella se veía hermosa, pero era lo más conveniente.

-¿tan mal?, me esperaba algo más como "estas irresistible", pero me puedo conformar con eso-ese derroche de confianza me encantaba, no conocía muchas personas que fueran tan confiadas, sí, Tina tiene un poco de eso, pero es un tipo de confianza completamente distinto al de Santana, ella tiene un algo que resulta imposible de ignorar, es tan diferente de mí.

-que modesta-le dije en un tonto burlo a la vez que le sonreía y ella me devolvía la sonrisa, pese a todos mis nervios, se sentía bien estar a solas con ella.

El camarero llego y tomo nuestras órdenes, un poco después regreso con nuestros platos, ambas empezamos a comer lo que pedimos, pero Santana se veía particularmente satisfecha con su comida.

-hummm, ¿alguna vez te mencione que amo la comida italiana?-me comento mientras se llevaba otro bocado a su boca y expresaba con todo su ser lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

-no que recuerde-me hice la tonta, era verdad que ella no lo había mencionado, pero si sabía que le gustaba la comida italiana, Rachel lo había comentado en uno de los múltiples mensajes de texto me envió después de la fiesta, seguramente fue para averiguar lo que había pasado entre Santana y yo, no me sentía cómoda hablando del tema así que siempre lo evitaba.

-En Lima solo hay un restaurante decente al que puede ir, se llama Breadstix y sirven comida italiana, vivía prácticamente en ese lugar, pero obviamente no es nada comparado con este restaurante-hizo una pausa para mirarme fijamente a los ojos-gracias por invitarme-lo dijo con tanta ternura y cariño que mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato otra vez me estaba sonrojando.

-no hay nada que agradecer, te lo debía-empecé a jugar con mis manos, los nervios regresaron pero eran un tipo de nervios diferente-además teníamos que celebrar tu victoria-su sonrisa creció aún más y sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos, como si algo siempre los guiara para encontrarse.

-no fue solo mi victoria, pero me alegra tener una celebración privada, en especial si es con tan buena compañía

Tuve que agachar un poco la cabeza para que no me viera, a este punto mi cara podía ser comparada con la de un tomate, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan aduladora?, nunca he sido buena manejando los halagos, no creo que los merezca, además solo complicaba más las cosas.

-te sonrojas mucho cuando te halagan, en parte supongo que es porque no te gusta ser el centro de atención, pero… ¿hay algún otro motivo o solo eres tímida?

-podría decir que si hay otro motivo-Santana levanto una ceja y asintió con la cabeza para indicarme que continuara-es solo que cuando dicen que soy…-hice una pausa, no me gustaba hablar mucho de mis inseguridades, pero Santana me hacía sentir cómoda, no sentía juicios involucrados cuando estaba a su lado-bonita…-baje el tono de mi voz-…o interesante, es difícil para mí poder aceptarlo, porque no pienso de esa manera.

-¿Por qué no?, Quinn eres una persona increíble, deberías tener un mayor autoestima o apreciarte un poco más.

-Tal vez es por mi padre-divague la respuesta, mi mente reflexionaba los motivos y solo resaltaba uno.

-¿tu padre?-pregunto confundida

-mi padre siempre quiso solo un hijo, mi hermana Frannie era todo lo que necesitaba para representar a la familia feliz que tanto deseaba, pero unos años después llegue yo y digamos que él nunca me quiso tanto como a Frannie-no lo odie por ese hecho, pese a mi corta edad comprendía que existían padres que tenían a sus hijos favoritos, cosa que no debería suceder, pero que era común-siempre me comparaba con ella, me hacía sentir tan inferior, ella era la bonita, la atlética, la niña de los ojos de papá, la juiciosa, la del futuro por delante…mientras que yo solo era la otra hija, la que él nunca vio y la que siempre se sintió como si fuera nadie.

-Quinn…- sentí una mano cálida sobre la mía y junto a esa calidez una energía que con el tiempo ya reconocía- …lamento decirlo pero tu padre es un idiota-no pude evitar reírme, era verdad, no podía negarlo

-sí, lo es-ella me dirigió una sonrisa y apretó con más fuerza mi mano

-di que eres bonita-soltó de repente

-¿Cómo?-le pregunte confundida, seguramente había entendido mal

-tu padre es un idiota bastante ciego, has vivido todos estos años bajo la sombra de tu hermana y con las palabras de tu padre, pero él no ve, lo que yo veo y eso basta, di que eres bonita

-no-agite mi cabeza en negación, no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente

-en ese caso, le preguntare a cada uno de los presentes en este restaurante lo que opinan de tu belleza

-no serias capaz-dije con desconfianza

-mírame-intento levantarse de la silla pero agarre su mano con fuerza para detenerla

-Santana, no es necesario, la opinión de ellos no hará que cambie la mía de la noche a la mañana

-lo sé-lanzo un suspiro y volvió a acomodarse en la silla-pero la aceptación es un paso, en la secundaria pase por algo parecido, no es la misma situación, pero si se pueden relacionar, no te estoy diciendo que te creas la más bella del mundo ni que te vuelvas arrogante y presumida, solo que aceptes lo que eres, porque así logras descubrirte y te liberas de todas las cadenas que te atan.

Santana tenía un punto, tal vez deje que las palabras de mi padre se metieran mucho en mi cabeza, tal vez ella tenía razón, mi padre no es un hombre ejemplar, solo es un traidor, cruel y mentiroso, ¿Por qué debería dejar que sus palabras me influyan?, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le perdí todo respeto, ya no debería dejarme afectar.

-soy…linda-le conteste con timidez

-no te escucho

-soy linda-conteste con un poco más de confianza

-eso es-me sonrió- no es precisamente la palabra que te describe, pero es un avance, con el tiempo lograre que aceptes lo que eres de la forma en que yo te veo

Tenía miedo de preguntar pero a la vez me moría de ganas por saber cómo era la forma en que ella me veía, pero me asustaba la manera en la que pudiera reaccionar si no tenía suficiente control sobre mí.

-¿y cómo me ves?

-hermosa, radiante, perfecta, única-cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca tenían un peso de ternura que hacían que mi corazón se derritiera-ojala existiera una palabra que pudiera reunir todo eso y describirte, perfecta no es suficientes, diría que se queda corta para poder abarcar todo lo que tú eres. Para mí, eres indescriptible en palabras y sé que no lograre que pienses eso de ti, pero algo próximo bastara para que te des cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres.

Nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito en mi vida, ni siquiera Sam había logrado ser tan bueno en las palabras para hacerme sentir tan querida, Santana me hacía sentir tan especial que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no quería llorar, no aunque fuera por felicidad, quería terminar la velada sin dramatismos y preocupaciones, así que solo le pude dar la sonrisa más sincera y grande del mundo como agradecimiento.

No nos dijimos nada más, no era necesario, terminamos de comer y aunque Santana trato de convencerme para que no pagara, logre pagar la cena, al salir del restaurante Santana se ofreció para acompañarme a mi apartamento ya que solo vivía a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar, al principio me opuse porque no quería molestarla, pero la necesidad de tenerla a mi lado por un rato más logro ganar a la razón.

-ahora que lo recuerdo, necesito pedirte un favor-me dijo mientras pasábamos una calle

-¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-¿podrías darme el número de teléfono de tu amiga?, la reportera, Tina-no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar todo lo que me había dicho Tina acerca de su opinión de Santana, ¿habían hablado de algo en particular durante la entrevista?, ¿será que Tina no fue totalmente formal con Santana y se mostró coqueta con ella mientras la entrevistaba?, no creo, Tina era descarada pero no tanto…¿o sí?, más que todo, ¿para que necesitaría Santana su teléfono?

-claro, no hay problema-dije con indiferencia y un tono algo molesto, no pretendía hacerlo pero por alguna razón sonó de esa forma, le dicte el número de teléfono de la misma manera, no tuve necesidad de sacar el celular, el cual apague para disfrutar de la velada sin interrupciones, porque me sabía de memoria el número de ella, tantas locas situaciones en las que lo necesite con prisa, que lo mejor fue aprendérmelo

-gracias-dijo triunfante-pero no te pongas celosa-tomo mi abrazo y me jalo suavemente hacia su cuerpo-es para un amigo, yo solo tengo ojos para ti-me soltó el brazo y me aparte rápidamente

-no estoy celosa-aunque no estaba segura, no era una persona celosa, nunca había sentido celos, ni siquiera de Frannie, pese a toda la atención de mi padre, creo que es porque siempre acepte el lugar que ocupaba en la familia para él, así que no sabía identificarlos correctamente

Santana se limitó a sonreírme maliciosamente. Caminamos el resto de calle y al poco tiempo llegamos a mi edificio, Santana no conforme con solo dejarme en la puerta del edificio decidió acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi apartamento, según ella porque no confiaba de mi vecinos, a quienes obviamente no conocía, aunque yo creo que fue porque quería saber dónde vivía.

-aquí estamos, 603, mi apartamento

-supongo que por más que trata de estar más tiempo contigo, hasta que llegamos por esta noche-dijo desanimada y triste, incluso estaba haciendo pucheros

-así es-me reí antes sus expresiones-pero la pase muy bien, no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi esta noche

-no tienes que hacerlo, con que seas feliz es suficientes-una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, por alguna razón me preocupaba-aunque puede que haya una forma de que me agradezcas

-¿así?, ¿Cómo?-Santana se me acerco acorralándome contra la puerta del apartamento y colocando su frente sobre la mía, tal vez un poco de resistencia de mi parte hubiera evitado que quedáramos en esa posición, pero no hice nada para evitarlo.

-un beso-dije seductoramente

-Santana, ya hablamos de esto-estaba jugando con fuego y me iba a quemar si dejaba que las cosas avanzaran-solo amigas

-¿y las amigas no pueden darse besos en la mejilla?-dijo inocentemente-tuve que lavarme la mejilla en el que me diste aquel beso después de que almorzáramos, pero mi mejilla extraña el sentimiento de tus labios en su piel…por favor-sus ojos me imploraban, ¿Cómo podía negarme?, en especial después de todo lo que me dijo, además también extrañaba sentir su piel en mis labios.

Tome su rostro en mis manos y me acerque lentamente a su mejilla para plantar un beso en ella, se supone que tenía que ser rápido, pero me quede lo que parecía una eternidad sintiendo el contacto de su piel con mis labios, sentí la forma en que Santana se estremeció y no tenía muchas intenciones de apartarme hasta que escuche a alguien toser en el corredor, rápidamente me aparte de Santana y cuando gire me encontré con Brody.

-hola Quinn-me sonrió y luego se dirigió a Santana-Santana-le dijo no muy amigablemente

-Boby-le dijo Santana con brusquedad

-espero no interrumpir nada

-no…solo me despedía de Santana por acompañarme hasta acá, nada más-le conteste inocentemente

-que amable de tu parte Santana, gracias por traer a Quinn a salvo

-no hay problema-dijo entre dientes-creo que ya es hora de que me retire, nos vemos luego-se giró y empezó a caminar hasta la salida, Brody y yo nos quedamos por fuera del apartamento hasta que no quedo rastros de ella.

-parece que te divertiste esta noche-me dijo bromeando, no le conteste y saque las llaves para abrir la puerta, una vez lo logre ingrese rápidamente, Brody entro detrás mío

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-me dirigí a la cocina para servirme un vaso con agua, Brody vivía en el mismo edificio pero en raras ocasiones me visitaba, por lo general yo pasaba el tiempo en su apartamento aprovechando que él tenía balcón para distraerme un poco, así que algo debió suceder para que viniera justo en ese momento

-no así estoy bien, gracias

-entonces cuéntame, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

-tu madre me llamo, dijo que te estuvo llamando, pero que siempre le mandaba a buzón así que está preocupada, también Sam-Brody tomo asiento en el gran sofá de la sala, yo regrese de la cocina con mi vaso de agua y me senté en una de las sillas al frente del sofá

-apague el celular para no ser molestada-coloque el vaso de agua sobre la mesa de te que tenía en el centro de la sala y saque mi celular del bolso para encenderlo

-¡oooh!, así que te gusta prestarle total atención a Santana-otra vez bromeando con el tema

-Brody-le conteste seria para que para con los chistes

-¿Qué?, Quinn sabes que no te juzgo, lo que te haga feliz a mí me parece bien, pero aunque no sea muy amigo de Sam, creo que sería justo que hablaras con él

-lo sé-no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de desánimo-eso mismo me dijo Tina

-un momento, ¿Tina sabia?, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?, esa asiática mañosa pensé que éramos confidentes

-¡hey!-le conteste indignada, siempre me pregunte como era que los dos sabían lo que pasaba con mi vida cuando uno de ellos no estaba presente en uno de esos sucesos

-¿Qué?, No te sorprendas mucho Quinnie, somos tus mejores amigos y debemos estar atentos a todo lo que pase contigo para que no salgas lastimada.

-eso explica muchas cosas

-claro eso incluye la sinceridad y debo juzgar mucho tu gusto por las mujeres-dijo como si nada,

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Santana?, ¿en serio?, vamos que le pudiste ver a esa presumida y arrogante mujer

-no hables así de ella, además deberías conocerla un poco más, al fin y al cabo es la mejor amiga de Rachel y sé que estas bastante interesado en ella-le dije firme, no me gustaba la forma a la que se refería de Santana, ella no era parada nada ninguna de esas dos cosas

-Sí, Rachel me gusta, pero solo he hablado con Santana en una ocasión y digamos que la primera impresión no fue la mejor

-entonces conócela, te aseguro que pronto veras lo especial y la gran persona que es-tome nuevamente el vaso de agua de la mesa de te y le di un sorbo

-tiene que tener algo especial para que te lleve al borde de romper con toda tu moral y ética-dijo serio, por un momento casi me atraganto con el agua pero logre salir sin lesiones, coloque el vaso una vez más en la mesa y mire a Brody fijamente

-no he engañado a Sam con Santana, solo somos amigas

-sé que no lo has engañado, lo sé porque has odiado a tu padre por años por haberle roto el corazón a tu madre cuando la engaño con su mejor amiga, pero lo que quiero decir es que Santana te está llevando al límite de tus creencias, así que debes sentir una atracción muy grande o eso es lo que me dio a entender lo que vi en el corredor

-solo fue un beso amistoso-me defendí

-claro, pero no te preocupes, sabes que ante todo soy tu amigo y siempre te apoyare

-lo sé, gracias, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo

-ahora volviendo al motivo por el que vine, no solo debes avisarle a tu madre que aun estas con vida, sino que debes hacer unos cuantos favores que pidió que realizaras

-lamento que siempre tengas que darme los recados de ella-le dije con una sonrisa

-nos conocemos desde los 5 años, prácticamente toda mi vida he sido el mensajero entre tu madre y tú, a estas alturas ya no es ningún problema-me sonrió- de todas forma, me dijo que necesitaba que le compraras esta medicina-se levantó del sofá para poder sacar un papelito de su bolsillo, el cual dejo sobre la mesa de te

-¿está enferma otra vez?, ¿Por qué no me había dicho?-me empecé a preocupar, después de lo sucedido con mi padre, mi madre tuvo un bajón de salud terrible por la depresión que le causo eso, con el paso del tiempo se ha recuperado y no había presentado ningún indicio hasta ahora.

-cálmate, sí, está bien-me tranquilizo-la medicina no es para ella, una de sus amigas del club de tenis está enferma y necesita comprar la medicina desde la sede principal aquí en Nueva York, pero su salud está demasiado delicada para viajar y no tiene parientes cercanos que la ayuden, así Judy se ofreció para que tú la compraras y la llevaras a Boston al terminar el semestres.

Solté el aire que no sabía que contenía ante la explicación-menos mal-coloque mi mano en mi pecho para controlar mi respiración un poco-¿algo más?

-yep, también necesita que le lleves un set nuevo de cubiertos y de manteles para el comedor, aunque no entiendo por qué no solo los compra allá.

-tu sabes cómo es ella, cree que por que vienen de Nueva York lucirán más atractivos

-si… a veces ni entiendo a tu madre

-créeme, yo tampoco

-lo último, es que Sam llamo para decir que Finn y él encontraron un lugar perfecto para ir a acampar y quería saber si tienes ganas de ir con ellos cuando regreses a Boston

-suena divertido-siempre me han gustado las expediciones y salir al campo libre, era el lugar perfecto para capturar atreves de mi lente la belleza de la naturaleza en su estado más salvaje

-entonces llámalo y dile

-lo hare, lo hare, gracias por todo a veces creo que no he sido tan buena amiga como lo has sido tu-era verdad, Brody ha hecho tanto por mí en todo lo que nos conocemos que aun creo que no he sido lo suficiente como amiga con él

-es porque soy el mejor amigo del mundo- sonrió con arrogancia- pero…tú también lo eres, siempre has estado ahí en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, puede que digas que no, pero es porque nunca aceptas lo amable que puedes llegar a ser, también eres buena amiga y con el hecho de que sigas siéndolo es suficiente para que yo también lo sea-se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta-claro que esta vez no lo seré

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-¿me dio un discurso motivacional para decirme que no iba a ser un buen amigo?, algo tramaba

-no podre acompañarte en el vuelo a Boston dentro de tres semanas

-no me digas esos-le dije exaltada, le tengo miedo a las alturas, por lo que digamos que los aviones y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero Brody siempre me ha acompañado en cada uno de los vuelos que he tomado para viajar de Boston a Nueva York y de Nueva York a Boston para calmarme

-lo siento, pero me surgió un compromiso con los ensayos de una obra de apertura y es una gran oportunidad para mí, así que viajare una semana después de terminar el semestre-en verdad se sentía mal por dejarme sola en el avión, tantos años que podía reconocer sus emociones

-ni modo, tendré que ser valiente-le dije para conformarlo, no podía retenerlo de sus sueños

-siento lastima por la persona que quede a tu lado, dejara de sentir su brazo por alrededor de un mes-una vez más bromeando para hacerme sentir mejor

-ya vete-le dije jugando

-nos vemos-Abrió la puerta y se fue

Me quede sola, mirando hacia el vaso con agua, mi celular vibro, rápidamente lo desbloquee y el nombre de Sam resalto, abrí el mensaje y lo leí.

_**Que descanses amor, pasa una buena noche-Sam**_

Me quede mirando el mensaje por un rato, Sam, Sam, Sam…tal vez regresar a Boston un rato me haga recordar el por qué soy novia de él, cuál es la razón de tanto cariño, tal vez pueda reavivar la llama que alguna vez existió y no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos hacia Santana, o tal vez solo me dé cuenta de que lo mío con Sam ya no va para ningún lado y que pese a lo que opine mi madre me deje llevar por el dictamen de mi corazón.

* * *

_**Lamento mucho la demora en actualizar, como les dije en Semana Santana no tuve internet por que visite la casa de mi abuelita y pues ahí me distraje un poco y termine escribiendo un One-Shot en vez del capítulo de esta historia, por cierto, si tienen tiempo me gustaría saber su opinión del One-Shot que escribí.**_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo, porque a partir de acá digamos que ya vamos llegando al nudo de la historia, como siempre todos los errores son mios y agradezco mucho su apoyo.**_


	13. Chapter 13

La cena con Quinn fue maravillosa hasta que al entrometido de Ken se le dio por aparecer, hasta entonces todo iba bien. Logre conocerla un poco más cuando me confeso sus inseguridades, un poco de su pasado, algo de la relación con su padre, a quien por cierto no puedo evitar odiar, como se sentía respecto a ella misma y demás, podría decirse que no fue nada, un avance insignificante, pero para mí fue mucho más, porque el beso que me dio en la mejilla duro más de lo que esperaba, porque mi cuerpo sintió, en el momento en que sus labios tocaron mi piel, una sensación mágica y electrizante, porque ya estaba completamente enamorada de ella y no podría sacármela de la cabeza, por eso significo mucho más para mí de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

Llegue al apartamento alrededor de las once de la noche, cuando entre me encontré con Rachel sentada en el sofá de la sala, dormida, seguramente se quedó despierta esperándome para que le contara todos los detalles de mi cena con Quinn, ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tener la noticia o en este caso el chisme del momento. Rodé mis ojos ante el pensamiento y me metí en la habitación de ella para sacar una cobija, no iba a cargarla hasta su cama, si va a dormir incomoda fue porque ella quiso que fuera así, pero tampoco iba a dejar que pasara frio, lo peor es que se enfermara y tuviera que lidiar con ella en ese estado, una vez la arrope y medio acomode en el sofá, me dirigí a mi habitación, saque mi celular y empecé a escribirle un mensaje a Quinn.

_**Gracias por todo, no me cansare de decirlo, espero que sueñes conmigo ;) y que pases buena noche…tan solo recuerda que eres hermosa.**_

No podía saber si aún estaba despierta, pero después de que me contara la opinión tan baja que tenía sobre ella misma, me decidí a hacerle creer lo contrario, recordarle cada día lo hermosa que es.

Al día siguiente sentí la respiración de alguien al lado de mi cama, puede que solo sea mi imaginación pero en definitiva me está perturbando el sueño, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me topé con una nariz descomunalmente grande que obviamente solo podía tener un dueño.

-¡¿Qué demonios Rachel?!-le grite, estaba asustada, quién no lo estaría después de despertarse con semejante imagen, ella estaba ahí, al lado mío mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla-¿Qué hace en mi habitación?

-dejaste la puerta sin seguro así que me tome el atrevimiento de entrar-me contesto con emoción en la voz, al parecer no se daba cuenta que no estaba de humor para hablar con ella, a decir verdad nunca lo estaba.

-¿Qué hora es?, estoy segura de que ni siquiera ha salido el sol aún-gruñí

-y yo soy la exagerada, apenas son las seis de la mañana-me contesto con naturalidad como si esa hora no fuera para nada extraña o fuera de lo común.

-Berry-el tono de mi voz cambio, tenía que controlar mi enojo o terminaría matándola, pero eso no evito que hiciera presencia en mi voz-cuida bien tus palabras, porque la próxima vez que abras la boca y digas algo igual de estúpido a lo que me acabas de decir, juro que te ira muy mal-Rachel se tensiono de inmediato y dejo de sonreír, un poco tarde y con amenazas pero al fin se dio cuenta que no quería hablar con ella-¿Qué quieres?

-saber…como te fue con…Quinn-me respondió pausadamente, cada vez que su boca emitía un sonido me miraba para analizar mi reacción y decidir si huía o no, podía sentir su miedo, yo tenía razón, anoche solo se quedó despierta para chismosear mi cita con Quinn.

-¿No podías esperar hasta más tarde?-le pregunte con calma, tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario Snix ya la hubiera salido y la hubiera matado

-tal vez…-no dijo nada más, se quedó en callada, cosa inusual en ella, supremamente inusual-lo siento Santana, es que quede muy preocupada por la llamada de Brittany, no fuiste muy explícita acerca de que quería o para que te llamo y me preocupaba que afectara en algo tu velada con Quinn, claro sin contar el hecho de que saliste un poco tarde- y ahí estaba, la razón de tanto acoso y alboroto, presentado en un discurso sin pausas ni interrupciones para respirar-me quede despierta hasta tarde por que la consternación no me dejaba dormir del todo

-eso no fue lo que tus ronquidos me dijeron cuando llegue anoche

-supongo que en algún momento el sueño me gano-se llevó su mano hacia su cuello y empezó a masajearlo un poco-el cuello me está matando, deberíamos cambiar de sofá

-o deberías dejar de meter tu nariz en mis asuntos, para que no tengas que volver a dormir en el

No me dijo nada más, obviamente no iba a dejar de preguntar por el tema, ella ama meterse en donde no la llaman, pero es parte de su personalidad, de lo que la hace Rachel Berry, es por eso que me sigue mirando, porque aún espera que le diga todo.

-Todo iba bien hasta que él cara de Ken apareció, ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto, es igual de inoportuno a ti

-¿Brody?, no te refieras a él de esa manera, además qué quieres decir con igual de inoportuno a mí, yo no soy para nada inoportuna-me dijo con indignación, ¿en verdad solo le dio importancia a esa parte?

-Lo que sea, lárgate de mi habitación, quiero dormir

* * *

El día transcurrió con normalidad después de eso, evidentemente en la noche tuve que contarle todo sobre la cena, pero decidí evitar ciertos detalles que solo le incumbían a Quinn y a mí. El viernes se publicó el periódico de la universidad, los chicos de la imprenta trabajan rápido, antes nunca me había tomado la molestia de mirar al menos la primera plana para ver los temas que iba a abarcar el periódico, no me interesaba en absoluto, pero ahora no dude ni un segundo en tomar una de las copias. Mi mayor sorpresa fue ver una foto mía en primera plana, junto a una breve descripción de lo que paso en el evento.

La nota del periódico fue extensa, dos páginas enteras para describir los sucesos y presentar las fotos tomadas, debo admitir que Tina tiene un talento con la palabras, algo tan sencillo y aburrido como un concurso de debate, lo describió como una batalla épica de intelecto, cualquier que no hubiera estado ahí pensaría que fue algo descomunal, pero aun así, pese al gran talento de ella, mis ojos, mi mente y mi corazón solo se encaban en cada una de las fotos del articulo y el nombre que salía debajo de ella, Quinn Fabray.

El periódico lo guarde en uno de los cajones de mi habitación, ese junto al periódico que salió la semana siguiente en el cual Quinn también participo con sus fotografías en un artículo de Tina, al parecer las dos eran equipo para las publicaciones semanales y tenían muy buenas críticas en su trabajo, según las opiniones que se presentaban en el blog del periódico, así es, el periódico tenía un blog en internet donde no solo presentaban a los miembros que permitían su publicación semanal, si no que tenían un espacio de comentarios para recibir todas las quejas, sugerencias o felicitaciones por su trabajo. Un día entre clases me tome la molestia de leer la sección de comentarios, al parecer a todos les gustaba la forma de escribir de Tina y les fascinaba como las fotos que se presentaban permitían complementar tan bien lo descrito en palabras.

Me escribía con Quinn todos los días sin falta, no nos podíamos ver ya que las dos andábamos muy ocupadas con nuestros estudios, eso sin contar que los exámenes finales se acercaban y que teníamos que terminar proyectos antes de presentar los exámenes, pero eso no evitaba que nos habláramos, Mike me molesto en varias ocasiones por que no me despegaba del celular, no le dije el por qué, pero sonreía como una idiota cada vez que me contestaba el mensaje, Mike es un chico listo, seguramente se hizo una idea. Cada noche antes de irme a dormir le escribía un mensaje en el que le recordaba lo hermosa que es, era el único mensaje que nunca me contestaba y el que yo interpretaba como el fin de nuestra larga conversación diaria.

Los exámenes finales fueron duros, pase noches enteras sin dormir, repasando cada uno de los contenidos de clase, leyendo la constitución una y otra vez, preparando discursos para sustentar proyectos, memorizando significados y un sinfín de cosas que parecían no terminar. Rachel tenía un poco más de tiempo, había logrado esquivar varios exámenes finales gracias a su voz, así que podía ayudarme en mis estudios, siempre me preparaba café en las noches para mantenerme despierta, se trasnochaba conmigo para ayudarme a repasar, escuchaba mis discursos, me hacía preguntas de los libros y me daba ánimos para seguir estudiando. Por supuesto estaba preocupada por mi salud, pero como solo era por la época de los exámenes, no le daba mucha importancia, pese a todo siempre encontraba un momento para hablar con Quinn, ella estaba en la mismas, muchos pensaran que estudiar fotografía no significa mucho esfuerzo, solo oprimir un botón y que el flash se dispare, pero su carrera necesitaba mucho dedicación, no solo en la parte práctica, también en la teórica, así que las noches en vela también le aplicaban.

* * *

Otra semana se fue y solo quedaba una para acabar el semestre, lo bueno era que podía recuperar el sueño perdido ya que solo tenía que asistir para recibir notas y nada más. A los tres días ya había recibido todas mis notas y había obtenido resultados muy buenos, logre destacar por encima de muchos, supongo que el esfuerzo valió la pena, ahora tenía el resto de la semana libre, o algo así, aún tenía que ir el jueves a cuadrar un asunto con un profesor que nos obligó a asistir a clase ese día, por lo demás estaba libre, pero antes de hacer cualquier plan, decidí llamar a mi madre para recordarle que viajaba a Lima hasta el lunes por la tarde, el señor Parker convoco una reunión obligatoria del club de debate, aunque ya se hubieran acabado las clases, pero que su inasistencia podía traer grandes repercusiones, así que no podría irme de Nueva York hasta entonces.

-_Mija que milagro que llames_-me saludo mi madre

- Hola ma, ¿Cómo has estado?

-_muy bien, las cosas por acá no cambian mucho y tu ¿Cómo has estado?_

-muy bien ma, ¿Cómo está mi pa?, ¿sigue trabajado mucho?-mi padre es doctor así que tiene jornadas largas de trabajo, casi no está en casa

-_está bien, ya sabes cómo es él, ama demasiado su trabajo, pero el día de hoy está descansando_-era raro mi padre no tenía muchas vacaciones al menos que las pidiera pero casi nunca lo hacía.

-genial, hay que dejar descansar al viejo

-_Santana, no le digas viejo a tu padre-_me dijo con seriedad-_porque eso significa que yo también lo estoy y me niego a aceptarlo_-no pude evitar reírme, extrañaba hablar con mi mamá sus comentarios siempre han logrado animarme cuando más los necesito

-lo siento-le dije cuando pude recobrar el aliento-el caso es, llame para recordarles que no viajo sino hasta el lunes en la tarde, tengo una reuni…

-_¿viajar?, ¿vas a venir de todos modos?-_me interrumpió

-¿Cómo que si voy a ir de todos modos?, ¿de qué hablas?-le pregunte bastante confundida

-_tu padre no te dijo, ¿cierto?_

-¿decirme que?

-_Antonio Lopez, ven aquí un momento_-escuche a mi madre gritar por el teléfono, ¿Qué estaba pasando?-_¿Qué pasa cariño?-_a lo lejos escuche la voz de mi padre- _¿no le dijiste a Santana acerca de nuestro crucero por el caribe?_-le pregunto bastante enojada, con que a eso se debía todo-_tal vez lo olvide_-no podía escuchar muy bien la voz de mi padre, no era clara, pero sabía que estaba nervioso, todos le temen a Maribel Lopez cuando está enojada-_bueno, ya que no fuiste capaz de decirle a tu hija cuando te dije que lo hicieras, tu lidiaras con ella ahora_-escuche una que otra protesta y unos ruidos extraños por el teléfono.

-¿hola?, sigo en la línea…-dije para ver si había alguna respuesta, después de un rato los ruidos se detuvieron

-_hija, ¿Cómo estás?-_ahora era mi padre el que estaba al teléfono

-muy bien pa, a que viene todo el alboroto, ¿se van de viaje?-trate de no sonar enojada, pero tanto misterio ya me estaba agotando la paciencia

-_ehmm sí, tu madre y yo decidimos tener una segunda luna de miel y pues bueno, pedí las vacaciones y el único plazo que me dieron fue para estas fechas_

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán de crucero?, supongo que al menos podre aplazar el vuelo y no perder el tiquete de avión-ya había comprado el tiquete para viajar el lunes por la tarde, no quería perder mi dinero solo porque mi padre no fue capaz de avisarme que se iban de melosos al mar

-_mmmm, pues_…-hubo un silencio en la línea-_Ya dile de una vez_-escuche a mi madre gritar a lo lejos-_dos meses y medio_

-¡Dos meses!-eleve la voz-¿me están bromeando?, eso es más de lo que tengo de vacaciones, ¿Qué demonios van a hacer dos meses metidos en el mar?, ¿volverse sirenas o qué?

-_Santana_-dijo mi padre con calma pero con autoridad en la voz-_el crucero dura un mes, nos quedaremos un México unas semanas y luego estaremos el resto del tiempo en República Dominicana, merecemos un descanso de vez en cuando_

Mi padre tenía razón, tal vez estaba reaccionado de una manera algo exagerada, mis padres han trabajado muy duro para poder darme todo lo que siempre he querido, tenía ganas de visitarlos y hablar con mi madre acerca de Quinn, pero ellos también merecen disfrutar la vida.

-lo siento, es solo que no me esperaba ese viaje

-_lo se hija, lamento no habértelo dicho con anticipación_

-está bien pa, seguro encuentro algo que hacer mientras ustedes descansan de su maravillosa hija

-_Recuerda que te amamos y jamás nos cansaremos de ti _

-yo también los amo, cuídense mucho

-_todo depende de qué tipo de cuidado, ahora que lo recuerdo en la primera luna de miel fue donde te concebimos, tal vez regresemos con ese hermanito que tanto quisiste de niña_

-¡PA!-le grite, no podía creer que acabara de decir eso

-_es broma hija… o tal vez no_

-voy a colgar-en verdad no me sentía capaz de lidiar con eso en este momento

-_saluda de mi parte a Rachel y al resto de tus amigos_

-lo hare, llámenme cuando se vayan a ir

-_lo haremos, adiós_

-adiós…-la línea se cortó, justo lo que necesitaba no tener nada que hacer en vacaciones

* * *

El jueves llegue temprano a la universidad para la clase obligatoria, no veía muchas clases con los miembros del club de debate, pero justo esta tenía que verla con Sebastián, también estaba el chico pelirrojo que casi nunca hablaba, pero él me caía bien. Durante la clase me acorde de escribirle a Quinn, tal vez ella tampoco tuviera planes para las vacaciones y podría pasar el mes y medio con ella, pero para que escribirle si puedo llamarla, a este punto yo creo que nuestra "relación" ya puede llegar a llamarnos diariamente, espere que acabara la clase, la que por cierto no tenía ningún sentido que nos hicieran venir, solo fue ganas de molestar del profesor, en el preciso instante en que él se fue, saque mi celular y marque el número de Quinn.

-_Santana_-escuche su voz al otro lado de la línea, ¿era posible que sonara aún más sexy?

-Quinn, hola, ¿Cómo estás?-aun no lograba manejar del todo mis nervios al hablar con ella, tenía mis momentos de confianza pero siempre llegaban después de un rato

-_muy bien, gracias y ¿tu?_

-ahora mejor que nunca, me di cuenta que nunca te había llamado

-_lo sé, eso mismo pensé cuando vi tu nombre en mi pantalla_

-no interrumpí nada, ¿verdad?

-_no, para nada, solo estaba leyendo un poco, tengo el día libre pero quise quedarme en casa haciendo pereza_

-se lo que se siente, yo tuve que venir a una clase el día de hoy solo porque el profesor nos amenazó con bajarnos las nota

-_¿se puede hacer eso?_

-no lo creo, pero decidí no tomar riesgos, me mate para conseguir una buena nota y no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie la cambie-la escuche reír al otro lado de la línea-de todas formas, ¿Cómo te fue a ti con los exámenes?

-_muy bien, podría decir que puedo continuar el siguiente semestre en la universidad sin ningún atraso_

-sabía que lo harías bien-me quede en silencio un rato, tenía la pregunto rondando en mi cabeza pero por alguna razón no me atrevía a preguntársela-ehm Quinn, me preguntaba si… ¿tienes planes para estas vacaciones?

-_de hecho sí, viajare a Boston el sábado_

-ah…veo-no pude ocultar la decepción que sentí al escuchar eso, alcance a creer que podríamos tener una mes mágico en vacaciones

-_¿tú que harás?_

-tenía pensado ir a Lima a visitar a mis padres, pero decidieron irse de crucero sin su querida y amada primogénita, ahora no tengo planes aparte de quedarme en Nueva York

-_Que mal_-ambas nos quedamos calladas por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que fue Quinn la que volvió a hablar y rompió el silencio-_si quieres…puedes venir a Boston conmigo, a mi madre no le molestara que lleva una amiga, así conoces otra ciudad y te podría mostrar los sitios más interesantes para visitar_-no sé si lo estaba imaginando, pero la voz de Quinn sonaba bastante emocionada con la idea y por un momento yo también lo estuve hasta que caí en cuenta de la fecha en la que viajaba

-me encantaría acompañarte pero el sábado no puedo viajar…tengo una reunión a la que no puedo faltar y me tiene atada a Nueva York hasta el lunes por la tarde

-_oh…espera tal vez pueda aplazar el viaje, déjame llamo a la aerolínea a ver qué me dicen_

-¿en verdad cambiarias la fecha de tu viaje por esperarme? - hubo otro silencio

-_sí_-me respondió con bastante convicción-_te llamo luego voy a cuadrar el viaje y avisarle a mi madre el cambio de planes_

-dale, estaré esperando, gracias por hacer esto por mi

-_no he hecho nada, todo lo contrario yo te agradezco_-sin permitirme decir algo más Quinn colgó, una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en mi rostro, pese a todo aun pasaría la vacaciones juntos a ella, lo único es que sería en Boston y allá no solo está su familia, también está su novio.

Mientras salía del salón con una amplia sonrisa me encontré a Sebastián, tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, desde lo que dijo el señor Parker sobre él, me ha mirado con más odio de lo normal, no quería empezar ninguna pelea así que deje el salón sin decirle nada. En el apartamento Rachel tenía todas sus cosas esparcidas por todo el lugar, estaba empacando maleta mientras hablaba por teléfono, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre mí, dejo de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y se lanzó sobre mí.

-¡Suéltame Berry!-le grite mientras trataba de escaparme de sus brazos-¿Qué bicho te pico?

-el amor-dijo medio ida a la vez que me soltaba y se ponía a dar vueltas por el lugar

-¿eh?

-al fin me lo pidió

-¿Quién?, ¿Qué?, estoy perdida

-Brody, al fin me pidió ser su novia-dijo con tanto entusiasmo que su voz se puso chillona

No dije nada, Brody no me caía bien y no me parecía razonable que le pidiera ser su novia justo en esta época, ¿Por qué justo para salir a vacaciones?, seguramente el también regresaría a Boston y Rachel era obvio que ira a Lima para visitar a sus padres, así que, ¿por qué ahora cuando empezarían una relación a distancia?

-alégrate un poco-me dijo con un tono triste

-lamento no estarlo pero Boby o cara de Ken como prefieras llamarlo, no me simpatiza mucho

-es un buen chico, además es el mejor amigo de Quinn, no deberías desconfiar tanto de él

-que sea el mejor amigo de Quinn no lo hace un santo, no me agrada, algo en todo esto me da mala espina

-y yo que pensé que te alegrarías un poco, hablaremos de esto en casa, ahora no quiero estar triste

-sobre eso…no iré a Lima

-¿Disculpa?, ¿Cómo que no iras a Lima?-pregunto, la tristeza de su rostro se notó aún más

-mis padres se van de crucero y no tengo pensado ir a pasar tiempo contigo, eso ya lo hago todos los días

-pero mis padres ataban muy ilusionados de ir a cenar contigo

-tocara para otra ocasión

-¿Qué harás?

-me iré a Boston con Quinn-rápidamente una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara

-¿puedo saber cuándo surgió ese plan?-su tono era distinto, como si insinuara algo

-hace unas horas…estoy esperando que me confirme el cambio de vuelo para em…-mi teléfono empezó a vibrar, lo saque rápidamente y el nombre de Quinn apareció en pantalla

-¿es Quinn?-se acercó Rachel para poder ver

-shhh-le di la espalda-Quinn, hola-sonreí

-_tengo malas noticias, no hay cupos el lunes para un viaje a Boston en la aerolínea y el único disponible es en la mañana, pero podría comprar otro tiquete en una aerolínea diferente para el lunes y..._

-no, no puedo dejar que hagas eso, perderías tu dinero-Rachel me toco el hombro y me hizo girar para mirarla, esperaba que le contara lo que pasaba mientras aun hablaba con Quinn

-_el dinero no importa mucho_

-aun así no me parece bien, en verdad me gustaría ir contigo, lo amaría, pero no voy a permitir que pierdas tu dinero…tal vez vaya a Boston el lunes por la tarde y nos veamos en el aeropuerto de allá-la escuche lanzar un suspiro al otro lado de la línea

-_tienes razón, tal vez sea lo mejor, ¿a qué horas te irías_?-note un tono triste en su voz que me rompió el corazón, tenía muchas ganas de ir con ella

-aun no lo sé, te estoy avisando en estos días

-_bien, entonces nos vemos, que descanses_

-lo mismo…-ya iba a colgar cuando me acorde de algo-Quinn espera…

-_¿dime?_

-recuerda que eres hermosa…-no la veía, no tenía forma de verla, pero algo me hacía creer que estaba sonriendo

-_gracias_-se me hizo escuchar al otro lado seguido del sonido al finalizar la llamada

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Rachel con ansiedad, seguro estaba al borde de un ataque por no saber que pasaba

-nada, solo cambio de planes

-¿ya no te vas para Boston?

-sí, pero ya no con Quinn, me reuniré con ella después-me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer, estaba un poco desanimada por que en verdad quería viajar con Quinn las dos solas, pero supongo que a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere, mi celular vibro una vez más, lo saque y me di cuenta que era un correo del señor Parker.

_**Buenas noches a todos,**_

_**El siguiente correo es para informarles que la reunión del día lunes ha sido pospuesta hasta el lunes de la semana del reinicio de clases, les deseo unas placenteras vacaciones.**_

_**Atentamente  
Javier Parker.**_

No podía creer lo que mis ojos acababan de leer, justo lo que necesitaba para pasar más tiempo con Quinn, tenía unas ganas terribles de correr hasta la casa del señor Parker y abrazarlo por posponer la reunión, pero Quinn era mi prioridad en este momento, con rapidez seleccione su número en mi lista de contactos y la llame.

-_Sant…_

-Puedo ir contigo el sábado-no la deje hablar, tenía que decirle lo más rápido posible

-_¿en serio?-_me pregunto con ilusión

-yep, cambiare mi vuelo y nos iremos el sábado

-_no puedo creerlo, lo sabes lo feliz que me hace, te seguro que te encantara Boston, es un buen lugar_

-sé que amaría cualquier sitio siempre y cuando este contigo

-San…-iba a decir algo más, lo sé, pero todo el cuento de su novio no la deja ser completamente honesta-amm ¿crees que te dejen cambiar el vuelo?

-estoy segura, no te preocupes por eso

-nos vemos el sábado entonces

-nos vemos el sábado-con eso podía dar un paso más en mi plan para conquistar a Quinn enfrente de las narices de su novio.

* * *

_**No lo mejor que escrito, lo siento mucho, pero necesitaba el capítulo de transición para ahora si empezar el nudo de la historia, espero que no los esté aburriendo con esta historia, agradezco que sigan leyendo después de 13 capítulos, una vez más todos los errores son míos, Glee no me pertenece, recibo con gusto cualquier comentario o crítica y gracias por leer. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Eran las siete de la mañana, Quinn y yo ya estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando que dieran la orden para acceder a la zona de despegue, para matar el tiempo fuimos a comer algo en una de las cafeterías cercanas, era temprano y el vuelo no era tan largo como para que nos dieran desayuno. No sabía que el vuelo estaba programado en la mañana, digamos que Quinn no fue muy específica en esos detalles, hasta ayer en la noche me comento la hora de salida, normalmente me enojaría, si hubiera sido Rachel la pobre ya estaría muerta por programar un vuelo tan temprano, pero no era Rachel, era Quinn y con ella lo disfrutaba porque de alguna manera era como empezar el día a su lado.

-cuéntame, ¿Qué me encontrare en Boston?-le pregunte mientras tomaba un poco de mi café.

Encontramos una peculiar cafetería en el aeropuerto que vendía sándwiches de tocino, en el momento en que Quinn poso su mirada sobre la disponibilidad de este platillo en el lugar, se puso bastante feliz y no pude negarme ante su insistencia de entrar.

-primero a mi familia-me respondió mientras le daba otro mordisco a su sándwich-luego saldremos un rato y admiraremos la ciudad, sin planes, sin rumbo, como si fuera una expedición, así será más emocionante

-me gusta la idea, pero no creo que sea justo, tú ya conoces la ciudad, ¿cómo sé que no me llevas justo a donde tú quieres ir?-ella soltó una pequeña risita, estaba de muy bueno humor esta mañana, me encanta verla así.

-en ese caso, creo que te dejare por tu cuenta, perderse en la ciudad puede ser una gran experiencia-me dijo serie, la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció y dejo de comer, ¿en verdad sería capaz de eso?, la mire con incredulidad, ninguna de las dos decía nada, pero al cabo de unos segundos una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y seguido pude escuchar su sonrisa angelical.

-¡por un momento me lo creí!, eres cruel, ¿cómo dejarías desamparada a esta pobre e inocente alma?-dije dramáticamente

-obvio no te haría eso-me respondió entre risas, estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento-confía en mi-me dijo con más calma-puede que Boston sea mi ciudad natal, pero eso no quiere decir que la conozca del todo, tal vez…-hizo una pausa para mirarme a los ojos-…perdernos juntas sea una buena forma de conocerla.

-sí, tal vez lo sea-perderse en la ciudad, a solas con Quinn, sin preocupaciones, sin molestias, sin duda lo amaría.

Media hora después al fin pasamos a la zona de abordaje, en el momento en que empezamos a subir en el avión, el humor de Quinn cambió radicalmente, se veía nerviosa, incluso me tomo del brazo juntando su cuerpo con el mío, durante todo el proceso no se despegó de mi lado en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos.

-¿está todo bien?-le pregunte preocupada, prefería verla como estaba hace media hora, feliz, sonriente, bromista, su risa me alegraba el día, me hacía feliz, me sacaba de cualquier preocupación o pensamiento negativo que tuviera.

Tal vez era un pensamiento envidioso. Nada raro siempre lo he sido.

-no…-me dijo con la voz algo quebrada

-no me mientas, sé que algo anda mal-con suavidad la tome de su rostro y lo dirigí de tal forma que pudiera verme a los ojos-¿Cuál es el problema?

-es solo que…le temo a las alturas…-me respondió en casi un susurro, posando su frente sobre mi hombro, asustada-lamento incomodarte

-no te preocupes, no lo haces-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?, me fascinaba tenerla junto a mí, poder oler su perfume, tener contacto con su piel, sentir su respiración, todo, absolutamente todo en ella me encantaba.

Seguramente no es el mejor momento para estar pensando en eso, es decir Quinn está en un momento de pánico por que le tiene miedo a las alturas, pero mi mente está enfocada en otras cosas y mi corazón no deja de latir, concéntrate Santana.

-no temas, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, nada pasara-ella se pegó aún más a mi brazo, la distancia era casi nula. No saben cómo deseo que el casi no se interponga siempre entre nosotras.

-gracias-me susurro, se ve tan aterrorizada e indefensa que no pude evitar abrazarla, la rodee con mi brazo y la apegue a mi cuerpo, dejando a un lado cualquier pensamiento acerca del agradable olor de su cabello, debía mostrarle mi apoyo, protegerla, calmarla, asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

El vuelo se demoró un poco en despegar, para el tiempo en que el avión se separó de la tierra Quinn ya estaba dormida, aun aferrada a mi brazo y con su bella cabeza sobre mi hombro, no sintió nada del despegue o no mostro señal de hacerlo, su rostro era pacífico y mostraba mucha calma, de esa misma manera se mantuvo todo el vuelo, lo sé porque la mire todo el tiempo, no pude despegar mi mirada de ella, pero es que aunque parezca imposible se veía mucho más hermosa mientras dormía.

El vuelo fue corto, cuando menos me di cuenta habíamos aterrizado y tenía que despertar a Quinn, no quería hacerlo, se veía muy linda de esa manera, pero debía, teníamos que bajarnos del avión.

-hey-le dije con un tono suave-es hora de que me dejes ver esos lindos ojos que tienes

-hummm-me respondió con pereza, si es que eso se puede considerar una respuesta

-ya aterrizamos, tenemos que bajarnos o volveremos a despegar junto al siguiente vuelo de regreso-de inmediato abrió los ojos, la solo idea de tener que volar otra vez fue suficiente para despertarla

-un vuelo por día es suficiente-dijo en voz baja-¿estuvimos así todo el vuelo?-me pregunto haciendo referencia a la posición en la que estábamos, aun se estaba aferrándose a mi brazo como si su vida dependiera de eso, pero cuando por fin proceso todo de inmediato lo soltó y se alejó un poco-lo siento mucho, de verdad no quise incomodarte-se sonrojo

-está bien-me levante del asiento-creo que es mejor salir de aquí

Nos bajamos del avión y recogimos nuestras maletas, el buen humor de Quinn regreso en el momento en que tocamos tierra, otra vez sonreía y bromeaba conmigo.

-¿tomaremos taxi para ir a tu casa?-le pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida del aeropuerto

-no, mi hermana Frannie vendrá a recogernos-contesto sonriente, no note ningún cambio en su tono de voz o en su expresión de alegría. Supongo que la relación entre ellas dos no esta tan mal a pesar de todo el problema con su padre.

Cuando nos acercábamos a las puertas de salida, mi atención se centró en un chico rubio que llevaba puesto un overol azul, estaba de pie mirando para todas las direcciones, como si buscara a alguien, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude ver sus labios, eran enormes, de inmediato lo reconocí, era Sam. Casi al instante él nos miró y empezó a caminar en nuestra dirección.

-¡Quinn!-dijo con emoción mientras se acercaba más y más hacia Quinn

-¿Sam?-le contesto confundida, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

Él la tomo por la cintura y la levanto enérgicamente dándole unas pocas vueltas, para después bajarla y darle un beso en la boca. Mentiría si dijera que no me importo, seria nombrada la mentirosa del año, sé que son novios, pero no puedo evitar el sentimiento de inconformidad al ver la enorme boca de Sam en los delicados labios de Quinn.

Duele, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, mi corazón sintió un dolor indescriptible, como una fuerte punzada o como si alguien lo atravesara con una espada, todo en mi sintió dolor, luego rabia, luego desesperación y por ultimo tristeza, es una reacción distinta a la que tuve cuando me entere que ella tenía novio, esa vez estaba calmada, algo en mi me mantuvo calmada, pero ahora no lo estoy.

Cuando acepte viajar con Quinn sabía que tenía que soportar las acciones de cariño entre ella y Sam, al menos hasta que lograra quitársela, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto.

-te extrañe mucho-dijo Sam sonriente, alejándose de la boca de Quinn y rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos- no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí

-me hago una idea, pero antes…-le contesto algo incomoda, se soltó de los brazos de Sam con lentitud y dirigió su mirada hacia mí-…te presento a Santana López, una amiga de la universidad.

Sam levanto su mirada, era como si todo este tiempo mi existencia hubiera sido ignorada, pude verlo en sus ojos, hasta que Quinn no me menciono él no me había notado-Mucho gusto, soy Sam Evans-se presentó con una gran sonrisa, que no se desvaneció pese a que mi expresión no era la más calurosa del mundo.

-se quién eres-dije cortante y algo distante, no es que fuera un gusto conocerlo y menos después del espectáculo que tuve que presenciar.

-supongo que Quinn ha hablado de mi-tomo la mano de Quinn y la entrelazo con la suya

-se podría decir…-mis ojos se posaron en Quinn, la notaba algo incomoda, no sé si por la situación en general o por que el boca de trucha de su novio estaba bastante meloso con ella.

-Sam, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Quinn con un tono dulce, seguramente para que la pregunta no sonara muy ruda.

-vine a recogerte-le contesto orgulloso, como si fuera un gran logro

-pero Frannie quedo en hacerlo

-no pudo venir, le surgió un inconveniente en el hospital o algo así, por lo que le pedí permiso al señor Hudson para que me dejara venir a recogerte, además moría de ganas por verte

-gracias-le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, pero no del tipo que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

-creo que es hora de irnos, tu madre te está esperando-Sam tomo las maletas de Quinn y se acercó para tomar las mías

-yo puedo con ellas-dije con brusquedad, Snix estaba asomándose

-¡wow!, chica fuerte, lo entiendo-me dijo aun sonriendo.

Salimos del aeropuerto, afuera había una camioneta negra a la que Sam se apuró en abrir, él y Quinn se sentaron en los asientos de adelantes, mientras que yo me quede atrás del asiento de Quinn, durante todo el trayecto Sam estuvo hablando y hablando, no se calló en ningún momento, no le puse mucha atención y por lo que se Quinn tampoco lo hizo, su mirada estaba fija en el espejo del carro, donde se alcanzaba a ver mi reflejo, lo sé porque yo también hice lo mismo, para cruzar mi mirada con sus penetrantes ojos.

-llegamos-la voz de Sam se escuchó distante, para cuando nos detuvimos, me había perdido en los ojos de Quinn

Nos bajamos del carro, Sam bajo todas las maletas y las puso cerca a la puerta, aparentaba ser un buen chico, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me irritaba.

-Gracias por todo-le dijo Quinn con cariño

-no fue nada amor-se acercó nuevamente para besar a Quinn pero esta se apartó disimuladamente y lo beso en la mejilla.

-tengo que saludar a mi madre, nos estamos hablando

-está bien…-contesto algo confundido-tal vez esta noche podamos salir a cenar-dijo entusiasmado-abrieron un nuevo restaurante no muy lejos de aquí, la comida es deliciosa y tienes unos platos con tocino que seguramente te van a encan…

-me encantaría Sam, pero ya tengo planes con Santana, vamos a ir a conocer la ciudad-Quinn lo interrumpió, aun hablándole con cariño

-tu eres de aquí, ya conoces la ciudad-dijo riendo, como si fuera algún tipo de chiste

-no es que la conozca del todo, además es la primera vez que Santana visita Boston, será como una expedición-le contesto con calma

-si tú lo dices-en ese momento un tono de llamada sonó por todo el lugar, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que era el tema de los títulos de Star Wars-¡ugh! Se me hizo tarde, el señor Hudson me va a matar-una vez más abrazo a Quinn y luego me sonrió- saluda a tu madre de mi parte, nos vemos mañana y Santana fue un placer conocerte-con eso se subió en la camioneta y se fue.

Nos quedamos de pie viendo la camioneta de Sam alejarse, cuando no hubo rastro de él, Quinn se giró rápidamente y me miro.

-lo siento mucho, todo debió ser tan incómodo para ti-no pude evitar sonreírle con malicia, si Quinn supiera lo mucho que para mí significa sus acciones

-no te preocupes, curiosamente para ti también lo fue…amiga-ella se sonrojo y aparto su mirada rápidamente, sin decir nada más tomamos nuestras maletas y nos acercamos a la entrada de la casa.

Dado al ambiente no me había fijado en la casa de Quinn, era una casa bastante grande, toda de blanco, con hermosos jardines alrededor, con una vista rápida al vecindario me atrevería a decir que era una de las casas más grandes del lugar, el vecindario era pacifico, no se escuchaban los carros pasar ni se sentía la pesadez del aire contaminado.

-¡Quinnie!, al fin llegas-saludo una mujer, que era casi la versión adulta de Quinn

-Madre, me alegra verte-Quinn la abrazo con entusiasmo, fue un saludo de bienvenida caluroso, diferente a como ella recibió a Sam en el aeropuerto-te presento a Santana López, es la amiga que te comente.

-claro cariño, como olvidarlo, mucho gusto Santana, soy Judy-por alguna razón su tono no era el mismo con el que saludo a Quinn, no es extraño, no soy su hija, pero algo me decía que no era muy bienvenida.

-El gusto es mío señora Fabray-le conteste con educación, iba a estar casi un mes en su casa y no quería que la convivencia fuera un problema

-señora Fabray-se rio-no me digas así, llámame de cualquier manera, incluso Judy si te place, pero evita recordarme que tengo el apellido de ese hombre

-mamá

-lo siento, de todos modos Frannie lamenta no haber podido recogerte, las cosas se pusieron un poco locas en el hospital

-no te preocupes, Sam nos recogió

-ese muchacho, tan querido como siempre, pero por qué no nos acompañó, pudo haber entrado a saludar

-iba tarde para el trabajo, así que se fue algo apurado

-pobre chico, siempre trabajando

Por lo que he podido escuchar y ver, fuera del hecho de que Judy desprecia al padre de Quinn, algo de lo que no la culpo, más bien la entiendo, me di cuenta que Sam le simpatiza bastante, así que las cosas con Quinn no serán tan fáciles

-por qué no van y desempacan sus cosas, les preparare unos aperitivos-sin decir nada más se retiró a la cocina, dejándonos solas nuevamente

Obedecimos a Judy y subimos las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, Quinn me indico donde quedaba el cuarto de huéspedes y me ayudo a acomodar algunas de mis cosas, después me mostro su habitación. Era de color blanco al igual que toda la casa, tenía una cama doble con unos cuantos peluches sobre ella, a un lado tenía una estantería repleta de libros y al otro lado un escritorio con unos cuantos más.

-no ha cambiado mucho, ya paso un año desde que deje de vivir aquí pero mi madre no ha querido deshacerse de ninguna de mis cosas-sonrió-se lo agradezco, siempre es lindo llegar de visita y saber que pese a todo sigue habiendo un lugar en esta casa al que puedes considerar tuyo.

-es lindo, tiene mucho de ti

-¿lo dices por los libros?

-no, por el ambiente, es como si todo aquí fuera tan...Quinn-ella empezó a reírse, saber que yo era la causa de eso me hacía feliz

-¿tan Quinn?, ¿qué se supone que significa?

-lo que opino de ti, ya lo sabes, aun no existe palabra para describirte-se sonrojo, sabía que lo haría.

-¿Qué tanto hacen aquí arriba?-pregunto una voz por detrás, Quinn y yo nos giramos rápido para ver a Judy detrás de nosotras

-solo le mostraba a Santana mi habitación

-si…de eso me doy cuenta-la mirada de Judy no era muy amigable que dijéramos, por alguna razón me miraba con desconfianza-ya prepare los aperitivos, sería bueno que bajaran

-sí, ya bajamos…

Judy se retiró no sin antes mirarme una vez más, mi tercer ojo mexicano me estaba advirtiendo de algo, un mal presentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo

-¿todo está bien?- me pregunto Quinn, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-sí, supongo, es solo que tengo el presentimiento que no le agradó mucho a tu madre

-no digas eso, apenas te conoce, dale tiempo para que vea lo maravillosa que eres-me dedico otra sonrisa y procedió a bajar las escaleras-bajemos antes de que nos vuelva a llamar

-si…

Para cuando bajamos Judy se encontraba al teléfono, ella nos señaló donde tenía los aperitivos y las dos nos dirigimos hacia el comedor para tomarlos, mientras Judy terminaba la llamada, Quinn y yo estuvimos hablando de los planes para la tarde, la idea era salir y almorzar en cualquier lugar, el que más nos llamara la atención y luego recorrer las calles y los lugares de la ciudad, nada fijo como dijo Quinn, solo ver a donde nos llevaba la ciudad, ya terminando detalles Judy termino la llamada y se sentó en el medio de nosotras dos.

-estaba pensando en hacer una cena de bienvenida, invitamos a Sam, Frannie podría venir con su novio, incluso Finn podría venir a festejar con nosotros ya que él también es tu amigo.

-eso sería encantador, ¿Cuándo la haremos?-dijo sonriente Quinn, una cena de bienvenida es un gesto muy lindo por parte de su madre, la mía también suele hacerlo cuando voy a visitarlos, claro si es que no planean irse de crucero sin su hija.

-esta noche, así que necesito que me ayudes con los preparativos después del almuerzo, hay ingredientes que debemos comprar y arreglar varios detalles para que todo salga perfecto-la sonrisa de Quinn desapareció y no solo la de ella, la mía también, sin duda alguna había sido algo inesperado.

-¿esta noche?, pero tengo planes con Santana para recorrer la ciudad

-pueden hacerlo otro día, no es que quiera sonar ruda, pero la verdad seria lindo que el primer día que estés aquí, pases un poco de tiempo con tu madre

-lo sé, pero e…

-no te preocupes Quinn, tu mamá tiene razón, es decir podemos salir otro día, un poco de tiempo madre e hija estaría bien

-¿segura?, es que no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto viene de repente, es la primera vez que haces algo así-le dijo a Judy

-no lo es, cariño solo quiero que tengas una cena con tu novio y todos tus amigos, para mostrarte lo feliz que estamos de que hayas regresado

-además me encantaría poder ayudarles con la cena-intervine, en verdad necesitaba convencer a Quinn de que todo estaba bien, no lo estaba, porque ya me había ilusionado con la idea de pasar un buen tiempo a solas con ella, pero no era algo que ella necesitara saber, además Judy tenía razón podíamos hacerlo cualquier otro día.

-¿ves? Tu amiga no tiene problemas, incluso nos ayudara

-supongo-admitió derrotada

-muy bien, entonces iré a organizar todo

Judy se fue y le dedique una sonrisa a Quinn para darle a entender que todo estaba bien, al rato salimos para almorzar y comprar todas las cosas necesarias para la cena de la noche, todo el tiempo Judy estuvo en el medio de las dos, a dudas penas nos dejaba acercar, siempre hablando con Quinn sobre sus amigas y las cosas que hizo en todo este tiempo, a mí de vez en cuando me hacía alguna pregunta, por lo general era como si me ignorara, un poco rudo de su parte, pero supongo que solo es cuestión de darle tiempo, tal y como dijo Quinn.

La noche llego y estaba agotada, toda la tarde en la cocina, Judy decidió preparar un lomo de cerdo envuelto en tocino, se veía sencillo pero era un plato de mucho cuidado, la cocción tenía que ser perfecta, además preparamos varios tipos de ensaladas y una sopa para empezar la cena, una delicia bastante laboriosa. Aún faltaba la cena, que seguramente no sería muy placentera, ya me había duchado y arreglado para esta, pero no tenía muchas ganas de bajar.

-Santana, ¿ya estas lista?-escuche la voz de Quinn al otro lado de la puerta, me levante para abrirle la puerta y toparme con la mujer más hermosa de este mundo-hola-me sonrió

-hola, lamento la demora, ¿ya llegaron los invitados?

-solo mi hermana y su novio, me gustaría que la conocieras

-claro, tu lideras el camino

Bajamos al primer piso y lo primero que vi fue otra cabeza rubia en la habitación, la veía de espaldas pero cuando se giró pude confirmar que la familia de Quinn tenía unos genes increíbles, Frannie era bonita, pero no tenía el mismo color de ojos que Quinn y su cara digamos que no se mostraba tan llena de vida como la de su hermana menor, si recuerdo bien Sam y Judy mencionaron varias veces un hospital, si Frannie era doctora ese desgaste era perfectamente comprensible.

-pero mira que tenemos aquí, la famosa Santana "por la que cancelo mi viaje" López, es gusto conocerte, Quinn habla mucho de ti-me saludo animosa

-¡Frannie!-le dijo Quinn algo apenada, así que habla de mí, eso es una buena señal

-el gusto es mío-le dedico una sonrisa a Frannie

-¿y no es encantadora?, buen ojo hermanita-Quinn abrió la boca para decir algo más pero la cerro de inmediato, estaba totalmente roja, al parecer Frannie no era tan mala como pensaba, al menos haría que la velada fuera interesante

El timbre sonó y Quinn fue a abrir la puerta, al rato escuche una voz familiar, por lo que me asome un poco para ver, Sam había llegado y estaba besando a Quinn, de inmediato me aleje y me dirigí al comedor donde Judy y el que supongo es el novio de Frannie estaban hablando, lo salude y me senté, trataba de controlar los celos y de calmar el dolor, pero no logre hacer mucho, Sam, Quinn, Frannie y un chico del tamaño de una montaña llegaron al comedor.

-Santana es bueno verte de nuevo-Sam me saludo con alegría

-me gustaría decir lo mismo-dije entre dientes, hoy no era mi dia y en parte era por culpa de ese bocón

-Sammy gracias por traer a mi Quinnie, aunque no te perdono por no haber venido a saludarme

-Lo siento mucho, tuve que salir corriendo a trabajar, el papá de Finn me asusta

-no eres el único al que asusta hermano-le dijo el chico grande que supongo es Finn

La cena empezó, todos en la mesa hablaban animados, Quinn estaba sentada a mi lado pero a su lado estaba Sam, siempre que ella trataba de hablar conmigo Sam le empezaba a comentar algo, por lo que su atención se enfocaba en él, al menos por un rato, note los esfuerzos de Quinn por mantenerme en el ambiente, pero es que con su novio al lado ya resultaba imposible, además, no había querido mirar para confirmarlo, pero Finn el grandote llevaba con su mirada puesta en mi toda la noche, pobre iluso si cree que tendría alguna oportunidad conmigo.

Después de la cena todos nos dispersamos un poco, yo decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, tenía que despejar mi mente, todo el día había sido bastante loco y difícil de soportar, empezó tan bien, solo Quinn y yo riéndonos de cosas sin sentido y disfrutando de nuestra compañía. Solo quería a Quinn para mí, había sido envidiosa en el pasado, pero estaba llegando a extremos diferentes, no es como si me volviera posesiva, no es eso, es solo que he estado esperando tanto tiempo por una oportunidad con ella, que ahora que su novio está robándose toda su atención y su madre parece apoyar esa idea, me es difícil hacer algo, siento que mis manos están atadas.

-¿quieres uno?-me pregunto una voz, lo primero que vi fue una caja de cigarrillos enfrente mío

-no gracias, no fumo-al lado mío se sentó Frannie, ya tenía un cigarrillo en la boca y saco el encendedor para prenderlo

-eso está bien, fumar es perjudicial para salud, seguro has escuchado las propagandas

-y lo dices tú…-dije con sarcasmo

-así es y lo digo yo, soy médica, ¿sabes?, deberías escuchar a los expertos en salud

-los cuales no siguen sus propios concejos

-sí, digamos que ver a tantas personas morir por cualquier estúpida enfermedad, como que te quita el miedo a lo perjudicial, al fin de cuentas todos morimos, fumar o no fumar no lo evitara

-vaya optimismo que tienes

-es parte de mi encanto, espero que no te moleste que fume-inhalo parte del humo del cigarrillo y lo boto

-igual si lo hiciera no te detendrías

-exacto-guardo el encendedor en su bolsillo y se acomodó para poder inhalar más humo-¿Qué te saco de la casa?

-solo necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar

-pues me sorprende el control que tienes sobre ti, si fuera tú ya habría explotado al ver tantas caricias

-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunte confundida, ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-¿Sam?, ¿Quinn?, sabes no eres muy buena disimulando-tuve que sonreír, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, en verdad necesitaba tomar algún curso para ocultar mis emociones

-seguro que no lo soy. Es difícil, porque ella lo sabe, pero nada ha cambiado. Caer en la friendzone duele

-lo sé-Frannie volvió a botar el humo del cigarrillo

-por otro lado está tu madre, apenas la salude y siento que me odia, es decir lo máximo que pude hacer fue llamar la señora Fabray, ahora sé que lo odia, pero tampoco es como para que la tome contra mi

-si bueno, mi madre lo odia, Quinn lo odia, incluso yo lo odio, es un idiota, odiarlo está en la familia, pero no creo que sea por eso que se comporta de esa manera-dijo con calma, no me lo esperaba, según Quinn ella era la consentida de papá, ¿Por qué odiarlo?, ¿Qué hizo?

-pues no sé qué más le he hecho

-¿Qué tal te suena estar enamorada de su hija pequeña?-me dijo sonriendo, como si todo fuera un tipo de espectáculo para ella, una simple broma-la cual por cierto tiene un novio que ella adora y cree que es el indicado para ella

-eso suena bastante convincente

-no quiero sonar ruda, pero…

-si eso es lo que ella siempre dice

-eso lo dice cuando está siendo ruda, de todos modos, no le vas a agradar, así que no te esfuerces por hacerlo. Me agradas y sé que a Quinn también, ella no se calla cuando habla de ti, a quien le cabe en la cabeza que Quinnie iba a cambiar su vuelo para viajar contigo, debes ser especial-Frannie se puso de pie y boto el cigarrillo en la calle para apagarlo-no luches por agradarle a mi madre, por ahora no lo lograras, más bien enfócate en la pequeña Quinnie-con eso se entró a la casa

Me quede un rato más hasta que al fin decidí regresar, todos estaban en la sala despidiéndose, Sam y Quinn intercambiaron un abrazo afectuoso, luego se despidió del grandote y por ultimo de Frannie, ella me miro y me guiño el ojo antes de irse con su novio, Judy nos deseó las buenas noches y nos dejó solas.

-supongo que no fue un buen día, en verdad lo siento mucho-Quinn se disculpó, lo seguía haciendo, ella no ha hecho nada malo, yo no tenía nada que perdonarle- quería salir contigo pero no pensé que mi madre organizaría todo esto

-no es tu culpa y está bien, es decir fue un día algo raro, pero estuvo bien, tu hermana es un tanto peculiar

-lo es, siempre me ha apoyado, supongo que ser la preferida de mi padre no era lo que ella buscaba

-tal vez no

-de todas maneras, podemos reorganizar la salida, no creo que mañana podamos salir, mi madre siempre tiene algo planeado los domingos, pero el lunes sería perfecto

-sip, el lunes será

-Que descanses Santana-ella se acercó y poso un beso en mi mejilla, no pude evitar sonreír al contacto

-que descanses Quinn-ella empezó a subir las escaleras pero la tome de la mano y la detuve-recuerda que eres hermosa, la solté y ella siguió el camino a su habitación

Después de unos minutos yo también me dirigí a mi habitación temporal, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño, muchas cosas inesperadas pasaron este día, pero sin duda lo que menos me esperaba era volver a soñar con Quinn.

* * *

_**Lo siento mucho, en verdad he estado muy ocupada, estoy terminando semestre y digamos que todos los trabajos que no hice por floja me están acosando, he tenido que terminar un montón de programas para que no me pongan mala nota, XD pero bueno valió la pena, mis compañeros y yo ganamos en la feria de proyectos ¿wiiii?….ok no, ahora me quedan los parciales y al fin tendré todo el tiempo del mundo.**_

_**En verdad siento no haber actualizado, espero que les guste este capítulo, llevaba mucho tiempo con la idea de la llegada a Boston, pero fue muy difícil escribirlo, agradezco su paciencia y para los que aún están leyendo la historia, agradezco su apoyo.**_

_**Lo de siempre, Glee no me pertenece, muchas gracias por los reviews, los leo todos, cualquier crítica es bien recibida, todos los errores son mios y gracias por leer.**_


End file.
